We Go Good Together Just Like Coffee And Cream
by Mali Kollama
Summary: I am Craig Tucker: Punctual. Boring. Expressionless. That is... until a little blond boy shows up on time one day. Why haven't I noticed him before..? -Creek! CraigxTweek  -ALMOST M by much later chapters. ...Like, BORDERLINE. There, you have been warned.
1. Think Before You Speak

**A/N welcome to another thrilling story. This one is a multi chap with CREEK! one of the cutest pairings out there :) **

**So I usually tend to not depict Craig as an asshole, like most, he;s just... misunderstood.**

**Title is Nickasaur! lyrics. they belong to him and all his greatness. **

**Craig's POV**

**Disclamer: I don't own anything but these words. Unfourtainatly it is all I can offer.**

**

* * *

**

We Go Good Together Just Like Coffee And Cream

Chapter One: Think Before You Speak

Most would say I'm a man of action. I agree. But it's not because I don't think first, no. That's not at all the case. I think way too fucking much. '_Think before you speak.' _My mother used to always tell me. She told me again and again and I always made sure I did. Analyze a situation _then_ make your move.

Most people think I'm extremely anti-social. This is not true as well. I just have an extremely low tolerance for stupidity. I like boring, because boring isn't stupid. Getting drunk out of your mind until you throw up your pancreas is stupid. Letting status control your life is stupid. Doing anything to gain something for only you is stupid. Just being stupid is… well… stupid.

I'm walking through the halls analyzing the people, as I usually do. The cheerleaders with the jocks, then everyone else who doesn't rank as high cowering in fear. This is stupid.

Where do I rank? Surprisingly high for someone who has tried their best to stay off the radar completely. I barely talk really. Thinking is best. No one can twist the words in your mind like they can if you speak.

Believe it or not, I'm very punctual. I approach my locker at the same time I do every day. 8:14. This is so I may arrive at class at 8:21 when the final warning bell rings and we should be in class. There's no point defying times that people have set up for a reason. Though something is different today. There's a boy fiddling aimlessly with his lock standing beside my locker. Why haven't I noticed him before? He must arrive at a different time then I usually do. His hair is fucking platinum blond and he's wearing almost nothing despite the cold temperatures outside. He's holding a thermos in one hand trying to open the damn thing.

"Gah! Ohmygawd! Jesus man! Wh-what if the g-government ch-changed my c-combination! That'swaytoomuchpressuerman!" My brows furrow as I hear him mumble to himself.

"Tweek?" That's his name right?

"GAH DON'T KILL! JESUS CHRIST!" He screeches and drops the thermos to the floor as he cowers.

I'll just wait until he comes around.

There're dark circles around his eyes. He probably barley slept last night. His hair isn't brushed and he's not even wearing a jacket. Suddenly his trembling body looks up to me. Holy shit. His eyes are fucking HUGE. Usually they're closed in fear or hidden behind his jagged bangs in front of his face. Well shit. He even has heterochromia. Left blue, right green.

That's awesome.

I stick out my hand to help him up. He cowers again for a moment along with a bit of a scream before looking from my face to my hand and finally cautiously setting his palm in mine. After helping him up a bell rings and I realize I'm late so I quickly grab my things and close my locker the poor boy is still fiddling with the lock before finally getting it open. Hell what's a few more minutes of tardiness? I grab his thermos from the ground and begin walking with him to class.

"W-why are you –ergh! Walking with m-me?" Hm. Why not? Does he dislike me being here? He seems pretty lonely most of the time. I simply shrug and continue walking beside him. His steps are short and quick. Mine are much the same. It's about fucking time I found someone who doesn't waste time moseying on over places. Is he… counting? Hm. So he has OCD. Cool.

Most kids are in homeroom already when we make it there. Girls sitting on boys laps. Boys beating on each other senselessly. Girls gossiping and giggling. They always look like they're fucking plotting something. I take a seat next to the blond boy today before class beings and everyone takes their seats as well.

All through class he keeps looking at me like I'm about to hurt him or something. He's thinking and I know he is, he's never focused. His body trembles constantly. I bet his writing is terrible. He keeps switching hands to write. So what, he's ambidextrous too? He should just write with his right hand. Left handedness sucks, I should know.

"So wrapping up our chapter on MacBeth can anyone give examples of what they learned in the epic tale?" How about: Don't trust jack shit? "Hm , you haven't spoken in a while! How about your opinions?" His eyes grow wide as he shakes and attempts to form words.

"Ah! Pressure! Gah! Um b-blood is written l-like 200 t-times in th-his book. Ergh!" Everyone just kind of stares at him. He's right though. It's written like 8 times on every page. Rather violent story. So now at least I know he does homework. Not doing your homework is stupid.

"Um… Alright… Anyone else?" The teacher is probably making a mental note to never ask him again. Suddenly I hear his head smash against his desk and his hands fall to his sides. I wince and notice no one else seemed to care he did that at all. I can see him mouth 'Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!' as his head stays firmly on the wooden surface.

At lunch I notice the kid is sitting by himself. I usually just eat with the large group of guys at any table. I really could care less where I sit. It doesn't fucking matter. As I mentioned earlier, caring about status is stupid. I walk over and take a seat across from the blond who doesn't have a lunch and is simply shaking and drinking a new cup of coffee.

"Gah! Wh-why a-are you here!" The boy sinks slightly in the seat. His speech is very reserved and almost inaudible. Why am I here? I could sit anywhere really. No one really dislikes me. I don't give them a reason to.

"You were alone." His eyes widen again and he flips his hair out of his eyes violently. His eyes, which are usually darting everywhere, stare solely at me for only a moment.

"N-no one ever s-sits with me! ARGH! ARE YOU A SPY! WORKING FOR THE GOVERNMENT COME TO TAKE MY SOUL!" His vice is rather strained when he speaks louder. His conclusions bring a small smile to my lips as I pull out my Red Racer lunch box. (Childish? Sure. Awesome? Hells yes.)

"I'm not a spy Tweek." He seems to relax slightly before taking another sip of coffee. "Do you not want me here?"

"JESUS! N-NO! I M-MEAN YES! I M-MEAN OH GOD!" His cup of coffee falls to the table and spills everywhere.

"I'll be right back." I get up to purchase another cup o' joe and grab napkins to clean the spilt coffee. When I return he's looking in my lunch pale suspiciously like I'm bugging our conversation or something.

"GAH! S-sorry!" He jolts back, nearly falling out of his seat. I smile again and even give a small chuckle as I hold out his new cup.

"Here Tweekers" Hm. Tweekers. Why did I say that? I never say things without thinking first. That's odd. He stares up at me fully expecting me to hit him or something.

"Th-thank you." He takes the coffee graciously and sips on it like his life depends on it. Which it probably does.

"I saw you looking through my lunch pale. You want some food?"

"N-no! Coffee is -Gah! Coffee is just fine." He mumbles and takes another swig. It's amazing. He doesn't stop trembling but manages to never spill a single drop…. Unless he drops the entire cup of course.

**~X~**

So today I have stumbled upon a ambidextrous coffee addict with insomnia and OCD. I think this might be the start of a beautiful friendship.

* * *

**A/N Alright the Macbeth thing is actually kinda true. I didn't actually finish reading the book :) so I can;t give an exact number... but in my book someone had underlined every time it said BLOOD and I thought it was pretty funny. **

**... I don't own MacBeth if I can get sued for that either. **


	2. Freaks and Squeaks

16:16

The next day I enter school and make it to my locker at exactly 8:14 again. Hey, where's the little tweaker at? Looking for him is going to get me late again, but.. where is he? I look around the hallway as I grab my morning class books. Suddenly as I turn my head to the left I hear a smash of a locker and some jocks laughing. They pushed the small boy into a locker and now he's kneeling on the floor holding his side.

"Tweek!" I call out as I drop my books and rush over to help him. That's just a fucking jerk ass douche bag thing to do to try and improve your image. Just push around a little guy. I hate hockey players. Bunch of damn oafs. "You alright?" I grab under the boys arm pits and pull him to his feet with ease. Christ he must weigh like 95 pounds!

"Gah! C-craig?" He opens his eyes and his trembling ceases for almost two seconds before it begins again violently when a shiver runs through his spine.

"Are you alright Tweekers?"

"Ah! They do that, they do that all the time. I'm fine." He mumbles and I let him go so we can walk to our lockers.

"Is that why I never see you in the morning?" I ask while leaning against my closed locker waiting for him.

"Ah! I usually w-wait -Eng! In the w-washroom be-before I go to class s-so they don't hurt me because they hate me and it's a lot of pressure whenpeoplehateyouandIcan'ttakepressu-"

"Tweek." His eyes jolt to face me like a lost little puppy. Awe. "Why didn't you wait there this morning?"

"Iwantedtoseeyou!" He blurts out and a small blush forms across his cheeks. Before I can say anything he drops his 'World History' textbook. World History is a university grade 12 course. We're in 11th. So he's smart too? Cool. I grab it off the floor and hand it to him with a smile.

"Well I wanted to see you too, Tweek." That's unusual someone would actually go out of their way to see me. Or even think about me really.

~X~

I walk to lunch with him and sit with him again, only today I sit beside him so I can observe him better.

"Why do you, do you s-sit with m-me?" I hear him mumble as he drinks from his thermos. I shrug.

"I only sit with cool kids Tweekers." I smile and look over to him as a completely bewildered expression stares back at me. He flips his hair out of his eyes before mumbling something and drinking again.

"What was that?"

"You –Ergh! Have a rather odd per-perception of 'cool'." He states. His eyes darting everywhere as usual.

"I'm just rather odd." I reply flatly.

"N-no y-your n-n-not! _You're _cool. I'm n-not. Y-you sh-shouldn't be GAH! Interacting with, with me! It'll h-harm your reputation!" He tells me softly. He puts himself down an awful lot. I don't like it.

"First of all Tweekers, I don't have a reputation. And secondly, I couldn't give a shit what anyone has to say to about me. Except you really. And for some reason you seem to think I'm an asshole who only wants to hurt you."

He looks over at me and blinks erratically. It's kinda cute when he looks confused.

"W-why do you Ergh! Keep calling me T-Tweekers?" I shrug.

"I don't know. It's just a nick-name." Tweekers. MY Tweekers. It sounds extremely possessive. "I'll stop if you want me to." I look over to his huge eyes again. I can see a shiver run up his spine as his fingers clench and then stretch once his head jolts violently to the side.

"N-no I like it." He smiles a little, and even blushes. That's cute too. This kid is cute. In a like little puppy kind of way.

"You look like a puppy."

"What?" He asks almost immediately after.

"Like a little puppy you know? Like huge eyes and messy hair. It's cute." I say like it's nothing and he's not a boy and I'm not a boy and I'm not complimenting him or anything.

"D-did you j-just call me cute?"

"Like a puppy." I try and justify the statement. That doesn't stop a blush from staining my face.

"Th-thanks." He whispers and sips on his coffee again.

**~X~**

"Hey Tweek, can I walk you home?" He looks up at me from his lock that he's fiddling with again. It's painful watching him struggle. I grab his wrist gently and his eyes shoot to face me. He stops moving again for like two seconds like he did this morning when I touched him. "Here, what's your combination?" I can see him arguing in his mind before he stands on his tip-toes and cups around my ear so no one else could see or hear. Not that anyone cares.

"T-wenty-four, th-thirty-six, eight." He whispers quickly and stands normally. I look over to him and he's biting his lip and pulling at the bottom of his shirt. I smile again before opening the lock with ease. After he's finished we begin walking home. He's counting his steps quietly as usual.

How have I never noticed him before? He's got to be one of the coolest kids around here. Thomas was pretty cool too, but he moved away when we were twelve to go find a school for kids with tourettes and other mental issues like that. It appears Tweek has a few issues, like OCD and insomnia but that's just fine with me.

"So Tweek, you don't sleep whole lot do you?"

"Gah! I need to stay awake! Y-you c-could, s-something bad may, may happen when I'm n-not awake. C-coffee helps -Gah! It helps m-me stay s-safe -Ergh! I need to stay awake, b-but when you d-don't sleep after a while y-you like sleep without sleeping when you're awake and that's just w-way too much pressure man!" I listen quietly to his rant, which brings a huge stupid grin to my face.

"So you don't feel safe when you sleep?"

"N-no!"

"Well what do you do when you don't sleep?" It's actually ridiculously easy talking with him.

"I-I don't know. S-stuff… stuff like r-read books I guess and, um, um homework, m-mostly math. I like math. Numbers make sense. Numbers are good. N-no one judges numbers. They can't lie! Numbers don't lie!"

"Hm. Very true." I glance over to him again. Ok how did I miss the fact that he's not wearing a goddamn jacket? He's skin and bones for god's sake! "Christ Tweek!" He jumps and drops his thermos again. That poor thing takes a lot of beating.

"WH-WHAT!"

"You must be freezing!" I pull off my jacket and hand it to the shorter boy. He simply stares at the thing and then back to me in just a t-shirt like 6 times before taking the offer, again cautiously. He blushes again and stuffs his hands in the pockets. I pick up the thermos and hold it for him. Hm it's kinda chilly out here. But not nearly as cold for me as it is for Tweek. I twist the cap before taking a swig and closing it again. Tweek looks over to me not necessarily horrified, but just confused.

"It's all s-soft on the inside." He states nuzzling the jacket.

"Heh, that's what he said." I chuckle. Suddenly I hear squeaking from beside me.

Oh my god.

Is that…Tweek laughing?

…

That is single cutest laugh I have _ever_ heard! And his smile! Fuck! His teeth are like too big for his mouth and oh my god!

"Holy shit."

"What?" He's still smiling.

"You're…" What the hell do you think you're doing Craig? You _already _called him cute today… that's enough or else he'll think you're crushing on him or something. He looks up at me with those big eyes with dark circles around them and huge bags under them. "You're awesome." His smile grows again and he squeaks a little more.

"Gah! N-no one has ever said that t-to me before…"

"Sucks for them." I take another swig of his coffee. This shit is actually pretty good. "Where do you live anyway?"

"Oh um w-we're actually –Engh! Like two houses away now."

"Oh, ok." I walk with him up to the door.

"A-are you coming in th-then?"

"May I?"

"Of-course!" His smile grows again except this time his hair is completely covering his eyes, making the grin all the more endearing. "Mom! I'm h-home!" A huge waft of coffee smell engulfs me as we enter the warm home.

"Hello sweetie! How was your day?"

"G-great!" He pulls off my jacket. "Th-thanks again C-craig."

"No problem Tweekers." I kick off my boots and follow him onto the kitchen. Everything in this house if like different shades of coffee. It's kind of… freaky really.

"Oh Sweetheart, you have a friend?" Mrs. Tweak states sweetly like it's extremely exciting, and not at all insulting.

"GAH! MOM!" His voice strains as he blushes in embarrassment.

"Hello Mrs. Tweak. I'm Tweek's friend, Craig." I wave and flip my dark bangs out of my eyes.

"Well it's wonderful to meet you! It's been forever since Tweek has had company!" She smiles and states the insult warmly. That's kind of harsh.

"MOM!"

"Will you be staying for dinner, Craig?"

"Hm. Sure. I just have to let my mother know."

"Of course dear! I'm just so happy Tweek finally has a friend!" Suddenly the blond takes off to the hall.

"Thank you!" I wave and take off to find him. He's on the stairs with his head on his knees sobbing.

"Tweek? Are you alright Tweekers?"

"You're m-mad at me!" He shouts into his knees; which only comes out as a quiet muffle.

"What? No I'm not Tweek. I don't get mad. Especially not at you." I take a seat beside him and wrap my arm around his small shoulders.

"Y-you don't think I'm a freak?" I looks up at me, with red eyes, completely serious.

"A freak? Tweek you're one of the coolest people I've ever met! And apparently I get you all to myself." I smile and tilt my head to him and he smiles back at me. That same huge toothy grin that I was so honoured to see earlier.

I wrap my other arm around him and pull him into a hug. His body tenses and shakes violently before he timidly returns the hug and nuzzles into my chest. Suddenly my heart flutters as I hold him their for a minute. That was… weird… That's, um, never happened before. I let go off him and pull him up before he leads me to his room.

"Gah! S-sorry it's messy!" I look around the soft-blue walled room. What the hell does he mean messy? This is like the cleanest room I've ever seen!

"Tweek your room is immaculate." He squeaks his little laugh again as he fixes his covers that were maybe an inch out of place.

"Y-you'd have a lot of time to c-clean if you didn't s-sleep too." He stands awkwardly and pulls at his hair a little. I take a seat on his bed and he stares down at me for a minute like completely absorbed in thought.

"What's up?" He shakes his head and pulls at the edge of his shirt as if to snap out of something.

"N-nothing! Wh-what do… um... people… do?" He asks while averting my eyes. I shrug.

"I dunno. I don't usually hang out with people." He looks at me shocked.

"Wh-what? B-but I th-thought you had l-lots of friends!" His head tilts and I get that puppy do look again which makes me chuckle a little.

"Nope. Just you. Everyone else is an asshole."

"Then I guess I g-get you all to myself t-too?" He mumbles before clasping his hands over his mouth and blushing.

"Yes you do." I flip my bangs out of the way again. "Except for Stripes the 3rd. He's like my child."

"Stripes?" The blond moves to sit beside me awkwardly cross-legged on the bed.

"Mhm. He's my guinea pig."

"O-oh! That's cool! M-mom never let me have any pets. She said one small creature was more then enough trouble taking care of." He states like that's not big deal.

"That's extremely harsh." He tilts his head again. "She said you were too much _trouble_ to take _care of_?"

"W-well they often threaten to sell me." My eyes widen again.

"Tweek!" He jumps a little at my outburst. "No wonder you're so damn nervous all the time. You're like an abused abandoned puppy." I lean forward and hug him again to which he returns quicker then the first one. Again a feeling in my chest shoots outward as he rests his head in the crook of my neck.

"W-why do you think I'm c-cool?" He asks as we sit comfortably like this.

"Well… You're ambidexterous, you have heterochromia, insomnia, OCD, and addiction. Your teeth are too big for your mouth and you squeak when you laugh. What's not cool about that?"

"Um everything?" I nuzzle his head a little with my chin. Why hasn't he tried pulling away?

"What? Naw, that's awesome!" He pulls away and looks at me with that smile. Fuck I like that smile. I gotta make sure I see it on him more often.

"M-my teeth are to big for my mouth!" He asks suddenly before he closes his mouth and claps both hands over it. No I want to see them! I grab his wrists to pull them away but he flights back, so I tickle him. That always makes people smile. He tries desperately to tuck his teeth under his lips and not laugh.

"No I want to see them!" He pushes away and still fights back almost in tears from holding in the laughter. "Come on they're fucking adorable!" I notice I've said this after his eyes widen and he blushes deep scarlet. I quickly pull myself off of him as I feel my face heat up too. Um… so this is extremely embarrassing. This is why you're supposed to think before you speak dammit! I try to form words but nothing comes out. How am I supposed to explain that! I notice a smile creep on to Tweek's face as his shaking slows slightly.

"I am soooo sorry Tweek…"

"Gah! For, for what?"

"Um being kinda creepy and weird?"

"I-I know m-my teeth are big. And I squeak. And I sh-sh-shake a lot. And I s-stutter." He pauses again. "But you've been making me feel… normal... since you started hanging around m-me." He whispers and looks back to me through his hair. I push away a fallen piece and smile at him.

"You're awesome Tweek." The smile returns. I have to keep that there.

"Boys! Dinner is ready!" His mother yells up at us from the bottom of the stairs.

After our dinner of pasta and coffee, I hug Tweek and return home. I can't stop smiling! I have a new like best friend that I just started hanging out with a few days ago! Like I know we were buddies back in elementary but fuck, I haven't hung around the kid in like what? Six years? That's a damn long time. He's grown to be a pretty great guy really.


	3. Just The Way You Are

**A/N To those who reviewed,**

**THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH! **

**Made my day to know people enjoy my writing considering I'm a very new author :D**

**Anywho this is chapter three **

**I had like 5 chapters worth written before I posted it so after that don't expect such quick updates! XD

* * *

**

Chapter Three: Just The Way You Are

Today I wait outside of the school for my best friend. Fuck punctuality. I wait in the cold until I notice Tweek arrive. He's dressed in almost nothing again. Damn kid.

"Hey Tweekers!" I greet him with my not so welcoming nasally voice when he finally notices me.

"GAH! Hi Craig!" Ah, there's that smile. He rushes to me and I hold the door open for him. When we walk through the halls to our lockers he stands close behind me. I really enjoy the fact that he walks as fast as me. It's rather useful. Suddenly some jock ass dickface pushes Tweek when he's behind me. I turn around instantly and, without thinking, I nail the asshole right in the eye.

"The fuck Tucker!" The kid asks me while holding his face. I respond by flipping him off after shaking my hand. Christ that guy's got quite a thick skull, which really doesn't surprise me.

I point to Tweek who's trembling against a locker. "Stay the fuck away from him." I warn before grabbing Tweek's arm and pulling him away with me.

"C-craig! Oh god! W-why did you d-do that! He's gunna kill us man!" Tweeks hands shoot up to his hair.

"Don't pull your hair Tweek. And he's not going to kill us. He's just not going to fuck with us." I open his locker before mine then turn to pull his wrists down from his hair.

"GAH!" I move my face very close to his and he just stares at me with a mixture of fear and confusion.

"Don't pull your hair, and stop worrying. Nothing is going to happen to you while I'm around." I state slowly then give him a quick smile before turning to unlock my locker.

**~X~**

"So how was your day Tweekers?" I ask while walking in the cold with only a t-shirt on again. I gave him my jacket of course. It seems like something a best friend would do. Not that I would know really.

"G-good. How w-was yours?"

"It was good. So what classes do you have this semester?"

"L-law, World History, Pre-Calc, and English... but you n-know that one already."

"Yea it's the only one we have together, unfortunately. Hey what are you doing this weekend?"

"I h-have no friends and n-never sleep, Craig. What would I have to do?" He grins as he makes fun of himself.

"Right! I have you all to myself. Good. You're going to come sleep over at my place tonight, okay?"

"R-really!" His voice cracks and he smiles up to me as we walk.

"Yeah sure, why not? We can catch up on the last like six years then."

"Okay!" He smiles again. I love his smile. We enter his house, which I forgot smells so retardedly heavy of coffee. Tweek smells like coffee. I noticed last night after he wore my jacket that it smelt like him. It was nice. Like having him right there.

"Tweek honey is your little friend staying for dinner?"

"He's not exactly _little_." He mumbles to no one.

"That's what she said." I deadpan. Terrible joke but it managed to get Tweek squeaking again.

"N-NO MOM! I'M GOING T-TO HIS HOUSE TONIGHT!" He shouts out to his mother while we walk up to his room. He seems rather proud of that he has a friend really.

"OH GOODY! WELL HAVE A GOOD NIGHT THEN DEAR! DON'T EMBRASS HIM!" His smile fades instantly as he is packing his clothes. I feel my stomach tie in a knot at the sad look on my friends face.

"Tweek, you don't embarrass me. I love having you around." I pull the boy who is near tears into a hug.

"R-really?" He shakes in my arms as he looks up at me.

"Yes really. You're fine just the way you are Tweekers." I smile down at the shorter boy and give him a quick squeeze before letting him go.

**~X~**

"So do you wanna watch a movie or something tonight?" I glance down to the blond who's walking beside me (and wearing a jacket… because I forced him to).

"Gah! Sh-sure! J-just not- ACK! Not horror please."

"Of course. I'd rather see you smile anyway. How bout Grown Ups?" He grins again as I can see he's hiding a blush while he looks away from me.

"O-Ok." He's holding a bent arm to the other leaving his hand closest to me free (a lack of thermos since I told him he could have all the coffee he wants at my house). His hands have long bony fingers attached to them. They look like they belong to a piano player.

Hm… I wonder how they feel…?

I take my hand out of my pocket and casually brush his as we stand very close. His head quickly jolts down to stare at our hands. I see him gulp and his fingers twitch before I do it again and this time he twines our fingers together.

Ok, I know how cheesy this sounds, but… my heart leaps at the touch and I can't help but plaster a stupid smile on my face. I bump into him playfully and he giggles a little as we continue to walk hand in hand.

I think this is probably crossing the line of 'best friend' activities, but calling him cute didn't help either.

**~X~**

"Hm where did I put that thing…?" I sift around my room moving around clean and dirty clothes, comic books, red racer items, and other various miscellaneous objects, while trying to find my pile of movies. I could have sworn it was by Stripes cage… When I turn around I notice Tweek's standing statue still at my doorway looking completely mortified.

"Um what's up Tweekers?"

"Y-your r-room… This is a disgrace! HOW DO YOU LIVE LIKE THIS?" He screeches and pulls at his hair a little.

"Um I just kind of ignore it I guess." Suddenly the blond glares daggers at me. "Shit if looks could kill I'd be dead times like a thousand Tweek."

"We're cleaning your room." He says in the lowest most serious voice I think he could muster.

After about two hours of straight 'room rehabilitation' Tweek and I collapse on the bed beside each other completely exhausted.

"Shit could you like live with me when I'm older and clean for me?" He simply grabs a pillow and hits me hard on the chest with it and we both laugh. I love his little squeaks.

"Gah! N-now I can –Eng! Breathe in here!" He sighs before squeak-laughing again.

"You sound like Stripes."

"W-what?" He tilts his head again to look at me.

"When you laugh you make like a happy guinea pig sound."

"ARGH! Why do you k-keep comparing me to animals!" He sticks his lower lip out to pout.

"Animals are cute." I smile at him for a moment before getting up to retrieve my little pride and joy. I let Stripes loose on my nice clean hardwood floor as he begins to run around joyfully.

"C-craig why did you w-want to hold my hand?" Before I can answer I hear Stripes squeaks from under my bed.

"Wait! Listen!" Tweek stops suddenly and listens in for the sound.

"I SOUND LIKE _THAT_!" He shouts as if completely offended.

"Yup! Isn't that awesome!" He looks at me like I'm fucking Manbearpig or something. His hands shoot to his mouth in disbelief.

"Ohmygawd!" He shouts through his fingers.

"Cute isn't it?" I grin before taking a seat next to the blond. His face flushes before he looks at me again.

"W-why did you h-hold –Gah! Hold my hand!" My smile fades before returning just as bright in almost two seconds.

"Because it was nice." I shrug.

"H-how do you feel about… How do you feel bout m-me, Craig?" He asks after a long silent moment between us.

"Why are these questions so random Tweek?" I chuckle as he still awaits a response. "Um… well your cute? Like abso-fucking-lutely adorable... I guess... And… Um… You're really easy to talk to, which is nice. And you walk fast, and your teeth are too big for your mouth and you squeak and stuff. You remind me of like a puppy sometimes and like a rodent at others. Like a mouse, or a guinea pig I guess. It's really cute. And you smell like coffee, and I really like coffee. Probably not as much as you though…. And yeah…" That was just complete and utter word vomit that almost never happens to me, but with Tweek it feels like nothing I say is ever stupid.

"Y-you –Ergh! You really mean all that?" His face is even redder then before, if that's possible. I nod my head and suddenly his smile returns bigger then ever, almost all of his huge teeth showing.

Alright. Holy shit. I can't help it anymore. I lean forward quickly and capture his lips with mine. My eyes are almost closed, but I see his widen suddenly to a size normally reserved for cartoon characters before they shut tightly and he pushes back. His face is all scrunched and fuck sakes is that ever cute! He's still shaking as he always does which really does nothing but make the kiss all the better. I've only kissed a few girls before, but never did it feel like this. We pull apart after probably almost a minute and our blushes are probably matching now.

Verdict? Not perfect, but still AMAZING.

I give the blond a goofy shy grin and look away. All of a sudden the boy pounces and is now on top of me, his head on my chest.

"I l-like you too." He whispers into my ear which lets loose a whole new flock of butterflies near my heart. Our eyes meet and he gently places another quick kiss on my lips before smiling again.

**~X~**

The Monday after our little sleepover I sit in math trying my best not to take my pencil and stick it straight into my eardrum.

Trigonometric Identities.

Kill me now.

"Psst! Hey! Craig!" Clyde throws an eraser at me. Asshole. Clyde's beside me and Token is in front of him in this class. Now before I continue I'm going to clear up some confusion. Token is know-it-all black asshole, and Clyde is a crybaby; this is why I don't really consider myself friends with them.

"Craig, where have you been buddy? I had a party Friday, and you weren't there man!" Token whispers to me.

"I hate parties."

"So? Were you with Tweek dude? You sat at his table _twice_ last week! What's the deal?" Clyde asks me. More like whining then asking.

"Don't take this personally. I just like Tweek more then I like you guys."

"Oh. Alright then." I knew they wouldn't, and didn't, really care.

"We cool then guys?" I ask with a little circle hand gesture thing.

"Yea 'course man." Token answers before they turn around again.

**~X~**

"Hey you want to go skating tonight Tweekers?" I ask the blond as I walk him home.

"Sk-skating! Oh god! Falling is way too much pressure!"

"Then don't fall." I remark playfully. "Don't worry, I'll be there to hold you up the entire time." I can see him mentally contemplating as we reach his door.

"I don't h-have skates." Great, that's a yes then.

"That's fine. You can use my sisters. I'm sure you're small enough."

"Gah! F-fine."

"You c-could have mentioned they w-were girls skates!" He pouts as I pull them out of the bag when we arrive at the pond.

"I said they were my _sisters_. What did you expect?"

"G-good point." He sips the coffee he bought quietly as I lace up the skates around his feet. It would take like an hour if I made him do it.

"There. Ready?"

"N-no." He downs the rest of the cup then finally stands. "Ah! Y-you b-better not let me fall!" He grabs on to my arm for dear life after I eased him on to the surface of Stark's Pond.

"Don't worry." I grab hold of his hand, which he holds like it's the only thing keeping him from entering a black hole. We skate around slowly, which I really don't mind at all. He looks so concentrated. It's funny.

I love our relationship so far honestly. It hasn't even been a week and it feels like I've known him for years. It's comfortable being around him… Though most would say he's the most annoying person in our grade, I greatly beg to differ.

"AH! C-craig! Look!" He exclaims while looking down to the ice as his feet move with more ease. His trembling must make this a little more difficult.

"Good job Tweek." I kiss the top of his head before he looks up at me with a smile.

"S-so are we hanging out after this or, or are you busy?"

"Nope, I finished all my homework in class. Would you like to do something?" He nods as we continue to skate around silently. This is nice. This is peaceful. This is boring in the best possible way. I like it.

**~X~**

"Gah! Pick up EIGHT! Hah!" The brat sticks his tongue out at me as he pwns my ass at crazy eights. Again, a magnificently boring activity.

"Craig!" My sister bursts through my door.

"Ahh!" Tweek jumps and his cards fall all over the floor.

"Get the fuck out Ruby!" I flip her off from my spot on the clean floor.

"Shut up! Mom just wanted me to tell you your freaky little friend needs to leave by ten, and you need to bring your bedding down to get it washed cause it's a well known fact you masturbate to gay porn! Hey let me go! Ugh!" After marching to her I grab her arms and throw her out of my room before slamming the door shut and flipping it off.

"Fucking kid." I mumble before I hear squeaks from the other side of the room. "What?"

"Heh! Y-your sister's -Ergh! Funny!" He grins as he cleans up the mess of cards. "I-is it n-nice having, having a sibling?" The blond asks me as I help him up from the floor.

"She's a bitch 98% of the time, but on family vacations and stuff I guess it's nice to have someone with a common enemy, namely our parents."

"Heh I always w-wished I had one. But m-my parents -Gah! They t-told me they didn't want another one to end up like m-me." I grab hold of the little guy and pull him tight to my body.

"Tweek your parents are assholes."

"Eng! I n-know."

"I'd be soooo happy if I had a kid just like you. Then I'd know my kid isn't just some little fucker taking up space." I give his lips a quick kiss and he blushes with a smile. Suddenly he jumps and nearly head-butts me.

"OH GOD! WHAT TIME IS IT!" He shouts with his strained high-pitched voice.

"Um like 8:30. Why?"

"Oh god! I almost missed Big Bang!"

"What?"

"Gah! BIG BANG THEORY! Y-you mean y-you've never watched it!"

"…No?"

"Jesus! B-best show ever!" He grabs my wrist and forcefully pulls me down to my living room to watch this apparently amazing show.

"I own all th-the seasons!" He exclaims after we finish the show. It was actually pretty great. Especially the nerdy jokes that are only funny if you're smart. Good thing I do my homework right?

* * *

**A/N Two chapters leading in enough to get you excited to finally see them kiss? XP**

**For the record, I'm actually boss at Trigonometric Identities :) and I'm not sure if American Children learn them in the 11th grade but I know a lot of poeple hate them so yea**

**And**

**Though it bothers me greatly that Big Bang (which I also don't own…?) took South Park's spot on TCN but it really is an amazing show and with Tweek being the little nerd he is in here I thought it was approproate :) **

**...**

**I'll be back before this banana hits the ground!**


	4. I'll Keep You Safe

**A/N MERRY CHRISTMAS MY ADRORED READERS!**

**This is my gift to you! **

**Words so sweet they'll give ya cavities! :D**

**Sweeter then sugarplums!**

… **Anyway…**

**Disclaimer: So I still don't own South Park.

* * *

**

Chapter Four: I'll Keep You Safe

84%, 82%, 78%, 80%. Decent Tucker.

"H-hi Craig." My little blond greets me sheepishly as I put the worthless sheet of paper into my pack.

"Hey Tweekers. How'd you do?"

"Ugh. N-not very g-good." He hands me his report from his shaky hands. "M-my f-father won't be very, he won't be very happy." He mutters as he drinks his coffee. He's shaking more then usual today.

96%, 96%, 96%, 83%.

"What do you mean 'not very good' Tweek? You're marks are fantastic!" I congratulate him, though he still looks extremely upset.

"Gah! B-but the -Ergh! English! I c-can't write essays! She, she hates my opinions!" He's near a breakdown; I should get him out of here. I grab his hand and lead him out of the school to head home.

"Tweek an 83 is hardly a problem, especially when your average is a 93!"

"N-no it is though! Universities they, they l-like it b-better when your average is above 9**5**%!" His hands move to his hair, but not before I can stop them. I place my hands on his shoulders and turn him to face me.

"Tweek, universities don't even look at your 11th grade marks. All your Gr. 12 courses are 96%, your 11th grade English is an 83. You still have another year to get that mark up." I assure him. He nods weakly before we continue walking.

"Th-that doesn't m-matter to my father though."

"What's he going to do? Ground you maybe?" I wouldn't really know. I don't receive a whole lot of disciple.

"Hit me." He mumbles after a sigh.

"WHAT!" I grab his shoulders again and he looks terrified. "Your Dad HITS you!" Fucking A! Not on my fucking watch!

"S-sometimes." He admits quietly. I pull him into a tight hug and burry my face in his platinum hair.

"I'll be right there when you tell him about this, okay?" I feel him nod. "And you can take my cell if anything happens." I pull the small black device from my pocket and hand it to him. It doesn't surprise me he doesn't have his own.

"Thank you, thank you Craig. I don't think I w-would be able to handle another b-beating."

"You won't ever have to." I grab his hand again as we continue walking to his house. We creep into the door and quietly remove our outdoor attire.

"Tweek, son. I heard your school received their report cards today, correct?" His father asks from behind a large chair in the living room where only the fire illuminates. I'm fully expecting him to spin around in the chair all power tee-pee like all like 'I've been expecting you.'

Tweek nervously walks over to hand his father the paper. I can only see his arms; one has a coffee attached, the other holds the report. Tweek is shaking so fucking much right now I can hardly bare to see it.

"Tweek. This is completely unacceptable. This pathetic excuse of an English mark cost you 3% of your total grade." He stands abruptly and throws the paper to the floor. He raises his hand to strike but Tweek screams and runs to me instead. Mr. Tweak finally notices me even being here as his son cowers behind me. I shoot the man a death glare as he approaches.

"You didn't see anything here." He warns while standing very close to my face. I'm the same height as the man, and I'd probably be able to take him.

"I might next time." I push Tweek away from his pathetic excuse for a father and follow him up to his room. As soon as I shut the door the blond falls to his knees and the waterworks start up. "Tweek shhh I told you. Everything is going to be fine while I'm here." I sit beside him and rub his back with my hand gently.

"Hic! He's gonna -Gah! Hic! He's N–never gonna l-let you back!" The boy claims through gasps.

"I have dirt on him Tweek. He won't say a word." I cup his face in my hands and wipe away his stray tears with my thumbs.

"C-craig?" We've been sitting in comfortable silence for about 5 minutes. We're leaning against his bed frame sitting on his floor. My arm is around his waist while I play with his small fingers. They're soooo cute.

"Mhm?" I sit up more to face him.

"Ah… Are y-you… A-are you my boyfriend?" His heterochromic eyes stare into my own.

"Am I?" It's kinda fun confusing him. Heh he's too cute.

"Gah! Th-that's what I'm asking you!"

"Well can I be?"

"Of course!"

"Alright then yes, I'm your boyfriend."

"Ok." We share a quick light kiss. We should kiss more. I like kissing him, so it really only makes sense. I push my face back to his and cup his face with a hand. I place small pecks around his lips and face as he giggles childishly.

"Th-that! HA! That tickles!" I simply smile and move my lips back to his. All right so I haven't exactly made out with anyone before. This'll be interesting.

I bite his bottom lip and his mouth opens a little. I guess I um put my tongue in? My tongue slithers into the small gap and I feel around his mouth. Mmmm coffee… His teeth are chattering as he vibrates. Christ I hope he doesn't bite down. His hands make their way to my hair as he pulls me closer. Suddenly he starts moving his tongue much in the same way I am, into my mouth. Oh god. This feels soooo fucking amazing. Oh shit, are you supposed to like breathe at some point? I pull away abruptly and pant quietly. When did it get so hot in here?

Tweek moves himself to straddle me as he continues to shake. That was rather bold of him. I pull him back towards me and immediately slide my tongue back to his mouth. His fingers twine in my hair again and they bunch to fists. We gotta do this more often. A small moan escapes his throat as he pulls my hair a little.

Hm. He shakes less when he's focused. We seem to be getting a little better at this too. Who cares really? _Tweek Tweak's_ tongue is in _my_ mouth. God does he ever taste like coffee. LOVEEEE. He finally pulls away from me, us both needing air by this point.

"Oh God! I'm s-sorry!" His hands quickly retreat from my hair.

"For what?"

"P-pulling your hair! Jesus! I j-just do it s-so often I didn't even –Gah! Notice!" I wrap my arms tight around his lower back which straightens him.

"It felt good." I tell him as I lean my head to his chest.

"O-oh." I loosen my grip as he slumps back down to face level.

"One more thing." I hear about and see these all the fucking time; from the guys and movies and shit. I tilt his head and move my lips to his neck. I bite gently and suck for a few seconds. Suddenly a noise comes from the blond that is just so... erotic really… That alone sends a huge burst of energy through my body. _That's_ why people like them… I get it… I move to face him again after kissing the new bruise.

"Ah! What is th-that?" He slaps his hand to his neck where the red spot resides.

"I believe it's called a hickey." He stares at me blankly. "It's basically a bruise that symbolizes you're all mine."

"Oh, ok." He smiles sweetly before removing himself from my lap.

**~X~**

"Dude! Did you hear!" Clyde approaches me before our math class begins.

"What?" Probably just some more stupid gossip.

"Tweek's got a girlfriend!"

"Wait, what?" What is he talking about? No he doesn't.

"Yeah! Token told me he saw the kid with a huge fucking hickey on his neck!" I grin and snort at the kid.

"I can tell you right now, Tweek doesn't have a girlfriend."

"What? But he doesn't go to parties and shit… where'd he get the hickey?" Oh poor naive Clyde.

"Not a girlfriend. Why do you care anyway?"

"Well what? What does he have a boyfriend! Shit! Is the kid gay!" I just shrug and keep chuckling. It was a pretty big fucking mark. No way a girl could have done it.

"He is." I laugh again at how dumb the brunette is. "Why do you care?"

"Fuck man! Then who's his boyfriend!" His voice rises as he plants his hands on my desk, now genuinely interested and still ignoring my question again.

"Why do you care?"

"Dude he's your buddy! I thought you should know." He says like he's some sort of hero.

"I already know Clyde."

"You do! Well do you know who it is!"

"Me." I laugh again as Clydes' eyes widen and his mouth opens so far you could probably fit a whole taco. No really. He's probably been practicing.

"DUDE!"

"Alright settle down class, settle down." The teacher interjects as all conversations drop in the room. I hate this class. I just wanna see Tweek again.

**~X~**

"Hey Tweekers guess what." We're sitting on my couch peacefully, my boyfriend in my lap.

"W-what?"

"Clyde and Token thought you had a girlfriend."

"W-what, why?" I love when he tilts his head like a puppy. I reach my hand over to the bruise on his neck and his eyes widen. "R-really!"

"Yeah. Cyde's like 'He got a girlfriend dude!' and I was like 'um nooo' and then he's like 'What does he have a boyfriend! Omg is he gay! Who is it!' And I told him it was me. Actually, thinking back on it I should have kept the rumour going." I chukle at my own impersonation of him. We both have nasally voices but I still choose to give him a ay lisp. I might have a boyfriend, but that kids a fucking faggot.

"Haha! That would h-have been –Gah! Great! Y-you should have!" He giggles. I chuckle lowly before he turns back to the television. Hmmm the other side of his neck is looking rather bare… I move my face to his neck and begin sucking again. Tweek releases that same moan like he did a few nights ago that I loved so much.

"Crai-GOMYGAWD!" My sister shrieks from the doorway to the living room.

"AHH!" Tweek jumps off of me and falls to the floor.

"What do you want Ruby?" I ask completely annoyed as I get up to go speak with her.

"OHMYGAWD! Are you gay!" She shouts which is highly unnecessary since she's right in front of me.

"What do you want?" I flip her off. She looks completely scarred by seeing our little act on the couch.

"Christ Craig! My brothers a fag! Oh god!"

"RUBY!" I shout at her to snap her out of her little irrational panic attack.

"R-right… Um… M-mom wanted me to tell you to um to um… empty the dishwasher." Right after that she runs back up the stairs away from the den.

"Little cunt." I murmur. "Tweek why are you still on the floor?"

"Gah!" He jumps up off the ground and scurries over to me. "I-is y-your family g-going to –Ergh! Hate you n-now!"

"No Tweek. My sister is just a dirty little bitch. Don't worry about it. My parents don't care." I move my hand to his neck where the new bruise is. "Hm. I'm getting better." I smirk before kissing the reddened area.

"C-can I d-do something?" The blond asks timidly as we sit back on the couch.

"What is it Tweekers?"

"Nngh! Um…" His hands travel to the bottom of my shirt, which he holds in his bunched up fists. His trembling cold hands slowly move under the fabric onto my skin. He stops for a moment and his eyes jolt to mine.

"What?" I smirk. He's so cute.

"I… I can't do it." He pulls his hands quickly away from me to his lap.

"Whenever you're ready." I shrug. Whatever the hell it is, I'm not about to rush him.

"N-no! I sh-should be! I sh-shouldn't be s-so -Ack! Nervous!" I shrug again.

"Whenever your ready." I tell him again with a small smile. He bites his lip and suddenly his hands are back at the bottom of my shirt. He pulls the fabric up until it reaches my head and I give him some assistance. I flip my hair out of my eyes as I wait for his next move, but instead he just stares and blushes.

"You okay?"

"GAH! Oh… Y-yeah…" He moves himself closer to me and places both hands on my chest. "I l-like your heartbeat. It's soothing and n-normal…" Placing his hands on either side of my legs he leans his head in to listen. I wrap my arms around his back to hold him as one hand plays with his crazy hair. After a moment I shift down the couch to lay my head on the armrest while Tweek's body lay atop me; his head still on my chest.

After watching the television for a few minutes I notice my boyfriends shaking has subsided. Is he… asleep? I've never seen him sleep before. Not even at our 'sleepover' a few weeks ago. He was awake when I KO'd and awake when I came to. I don't think he slept at all that night. But now he's here, peacefully resting on me.

I open my eyes and notice the television is on, but everything else is silent and dark. Where am I? Oh yeah I'm on the couch. I shift my body slightly only to find a little boy resting on my chest. Shit! What time is it! Tweek never went home! I switch to the television guide quickly. 2:46! Fuck his parents are going to kill me!

"Shit!"

"Craig?" I hear a quiet mumble from the boy lying atop me. "Craig where am I?"

"We fell asleep on my couch. It's almost 3 in the morning."

"Oh, ok. At least I slept. That's gotta be a record. What like 7 hours of sleep for an insomniac?" Not a single scream or stutter. He sure is different with sleep and without coffee.

"Alright well there's no point sending you home now. Come on, we'll go stay in my bedroom so I can set an alarm for 6."

"Alrighty." Tweek pushes himself off the couch and rubs his eyes. That's cute. I stand and take his little hand in mine to lead him away to my room where he falls back to sleep with ease lying on my chest again.

* * *

**A/N Awe my poor little Tweekers! Craig'll keep you safe :) **

**So basically I foud after rereading all these again; a lot of Craig's opinions are my own, which is probably why it's so easy writing him XD**

**Merry Christmas again valued readers! :D **


	5. Shitty Buzz

**A/N This chapter is a little shorter then others.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own South Park.

* * *

**

Chapter Five: Shitty Buzz

Fuck it's cold in here. God dammit mother. Room temperature is called that for a reason. It's not 'same temperature as outside while indoors' it's called ROOM temperature; a degree in which does not turn your children into popsicles.

"It is way too cold in here." I enter the kitchen where my mother is cooking dinner, and the thermostat resides.

"Oh Craig, good. I need to speak with you." I turn to listen after turning the device up a few notches. "Craig dear, Ruby mentioned something to me about your little friend the other day." I flip her off behind her back as she continues doing whatever at the stove.

"What?" Probably something along the lines of 'CRAIG'S A FAG! CRAIG'S A FAG!'

"She mentioned to me that… Well…" She finally turns to face me, and my indifferent expression. "Honey you know if you're gay, we won't hate you." The staring continues. "And if you and your little friend are… Um… Together…" She chokes out, I might add. "Then your father and I just want you to know… We still love you Craig." I flip her off again before walking away. She really didn't need to make that so awkward. I knew they wouldn't really care.

So my parents know, all the guys at school know, my sister knows, and I still could care less. I wish I could see Tweek right now. Unfortunately due to the little mishap with Tweek a few nights ago he's grounded for a week. I do actually feel terrible because it's entirely fault that he was punished. Now I have to watch Big Bang alone. Bleh shitty buzz.

**~X~**

Ugh why is my phone ringing? I roll over in bed to find a big green 1:32 glowing in my eyes. Shit. I leap up to go answer it. If someone's calling at this hour it's probably important.

"Hello?" My voice is groggy and monotone. It's fucking cold in here. I'm glad my parents didn't wake up.

"GAH! CRAIG!" A high pitch voice shouts into my ear.

"Tweek? Tweek are you okay?" I clench the phone tighter expecting the worst.

"AH! I'm f-fine I just -Gah! I can't sleep!" Christ, what a relief. I thought there was actually something wrong. I let out a sigh and head back to my room. Of course he can't sleep. He's an insomniac. That's what insomnia means.

"Ok. Anything you wanna talk about Tweekers?"

"Gah! I….I… Ah! Oh god! I'm s-sorry! I shouldn't be calling at th-this hour! N-normal people sleep now! Oh god! Pressure! I'll hang up! I-"

"Tweek. It's okay." I can't help but laugh a little at his rambling. "You're not an abnormal freak for calling someone at 1:30 in the morning."

"Gah! I'm not!" I picture him tilting his head little a puppy as he usually does. So cute.

"No, I am for continuing the conversation. Don't worry about it." I chuckle a little to assure him. "Did you watch Big Bang tonight?"

"Of course! Gah! L-like f-five times!" I lay on my windowsill couch thing. This could be a while; mid-as-well make myself comfortable.

"Of course you did."

"Y-yeah! It w-was a good one! Heh I usually w-watch the episodes w-when I can't sleep."

"Tweek you never sleep."

"Gah! I d-did with you!"

"Well you should sleep with me more often." I smirk at this. He totally set himself up for that one.

"Gah! That's what she said!" We both laugh. The line was totally coming. After the comment we sit in silence a little with each other. I feel like a 12 year old girl talking to her crush right now. Ugh. Ew I'm basically my sister! Bleh.

"I miss you Tweek." I quickly blush after the words leave me.

"Ergh! I m-miss you too Craig." Heh. It's nice when he says my name.

**~X~**

"Craig! Hey Craig!" I'm sitting with my head in my arms against a cold wooden desk almost passed out during the final minutes of second period. Our little conversation went on for about three hours last night. How did I manage to think of something to talk about for THREE hours! "TUCKER!" Fuck! What the hell do they want! I send them the finger before sitting up.

"Ugh. What Clyde?"

"You and Tweek are dating right?"

"Yes. Why?" I decide NOW to put my head up only to see Stan, Kyle, Token, Kevin, Kenny, and Butters all standing around my desk.

"Told you guys!" Clyde shouts to the rest of them. I'm tired leave me alone douche bags.

"Why? What does it matter? Fuck." Finally the bell rings to end class. Finally I can see Tweek again.

"Tweek everyone knows we're dating now by the way." I sit beside the lonely boy at our table.

"EVERYONE! Gah! That's a lot of pressure man!" I pull out a package of pop tarts for him to eat.

"Don't worry Tweekers. Clyde just a big mouthed dick head who can't keep his taco hole shut." The blond squeaks at the comment. I love his laugh, honestly, and hearing it means he's not upset now.

"W-well do you c-care that everyone, that everyone n-knows you're gay?"

"They can suck my dick." I rest my head in one palm and tap the table with my other hands nails.

"Heh!" He takes a sip of coffee as he trembles in his seat.

"May I hold your hand Tweek?" I ask after a moment of silence between us. He looks at me rather confused and blinks rapidly a few times.

"Gah! W-why did you ask?" I shrug.

"I'm not just going to do whatever I want to you. The least I could do is ask first." He giggles and finally moves his hand down from his thermos to lace with my own.

"Uh… Hey Craig." An awkward brunette approaches our table.

"Clyde this is the second time today I'm going to have to tell you to leave me alone and I'd rather safe my breath."

"Hey! Actually I came over here to invite you both back to our table. It's not the same without your witty comments, Craig." Hm. They're taking this gay thing awfully well.

"Hmm that's fine thanks. Maybe some other time."

"Oh alright… um well the offers always open."

"K."

"K… bye."

"Yup." The pouting brunette sulks back to the guys table, who were apparently all watching, and breaks the news.

"Gah! Th-that was…"

"Awkward." His head nods violently as his fist clenches for another muscle spasm.

**~X~**

Awe shit I'm going to be late for 4th period. I dislike being late. I walk at my usual quick pace through the halls when suddenly I'm basically THROWN at a locker.

…The fuck?

"FAGGOT!" Some lard ass twat weasel forces his forearm to my chest; successfully pinning me to a locker. I glare daggers at him as I attempt to breathe. "Got something to say homo?"

Ok what are my choices here. Let him break my rather small body as compared to his 60 pound overweight one, spit in his eye and catch him of guard, or try and think of something witty and hope he has a good sense of humour and that he is actually just fucking around.

So I spit in his eye which catches him off guard and his arm loses just enough that I can push him off of me.

"GET BACK HERE FAG!" The larger teen lunges toward me which I successfully dodge. I grab one of his shoulders with both hands and knee him in the side which was a hard enough hit to end him to the floor. The final bell rings so I flip him off and take off again in my quick strides to class.

Apparently I have enemies now. For no other reason then being myself. Hm. Now I know how everyone else feels.

**~X~**

Loud beeping jolts me awake. I throw my 'Red Racer' bed sheets off of me and slam my hand down on my clock. A large green 6:01 glows in front of me before I force myself from my nice warm bed.

After my shower I take a good look at myself in the mirror. Ugh the bags under my eyes are fuckin' huge. I look like I haven't slept in days, which I haven't really. For the past two weeks I've been enjoying late night conversations with my little coffee addict. I was up between 2 and 4 talking with him this morning. These conversations are killing me.

"Ugh dammit." I mumble after a sigh and I splash my face with water. "Honestly, Craig. Would you expect anything different from inexplicably falling in love with an insomniac?"

Wait, what? My eyes widen suddenly and my gaze shoots up to the mirror to make sure I'm awake (Can't see your reflection in dreams, so I heard). What did you just say Craig? Sounded a bit like LOVE to me. My heart clenches at the thought.

"HEY! GET OUT OF THE WASHROOM ALREADY PRINCESS!" My sister bangs on the door and yells from the hallway. I shake my hair dry before leaving the room flipping her off.

Love.

Love love love.

It sounds so… girly…

Do you really love him Craig?

You've only been together for just over a month.

Is that long enough to love someone? Come on I bet it's just hormones. Or an early morning slip up. I haven't been getting enough sleep. You LIKE him, yeah, sure. Lust? Yeah it's probably just lust. No way a 16 years old knows what love is. It would be stupid to think I did.

"C-craig?" A quiet timid voice pulls me from my thoughts. I hadn't even noticed I had made it all the way to school on auto pilot. "Gah! Are you okay, Craig?" Mmm I like when he says my name. "Y-you don't look too good… I mean! Oh God! You don't l-look bad! I'm sorry! Shit! I insulted you! I'm sorry! Gah! You look great! I mean!"

"Tweek." I lace my fingers with the hand that was slowly making its way up to his golden mess of hair. His big doe eyes turn straight at me, blinking erratically.

Nope.

This isn't lust.

I love him.

Shit.

* * *

**A/N Let the fluffiness just overwhelm you. **


	6. Everything Is Overrated

**A/N Good morning! :D**

**Another fluffy lil chapter possibly nearing the end of Craig's transformation?**

**Y'know, I never actually intended on this story being so damn fluffy. Just happened. **

**Not that's complaining, and apparently neither are you if you've made it this far ;)**

**Disclaimer: I'll let you know when I DO own South Park, but it's still a no go at the moment**.

**I'm still just mindlessly fucking with their characters. **

…**Enjoy!

* * *

**

Chapter Six: Everything is Overrated

"C-craig are you sure you're okay!" My blond asks me as I walk him home. Actually, I've been feeling sick all day. My stomach hurts and I can't figure out why. It's not like a puking kinda hurt- it just HURTS. Bleh. But I don't want Tweek to worry; he worries too much as it is.

"Yes Tweekers, I'm fine." I send him a weak smile.

"O-okay!" He takes a gulp of his coffee before offering me some, which I gladly accept. "Craig, I n-need to –Eng! Talk to you about something!"

"Hm?" When I pass him the rest of the cup he declines so I finish it off.

"V-valentines day." He mumbles.

"Mhm what about it?"

"Ah! D-do you c-celebrate it!"

"Actually I find it extremely overrated." Cause it is, and anything overrated is stupid.

"Ah! I'm so relieved!" His body loosens up slightly, and I mean VERY slightly.

"You don't like Valentines Day, Tweekers?" Let me guess; too much pressure.

"JESUS! NO! It's WAY too much pressure!" Mhm. Ah, just another reason I love him. Not only does he _like_ all the same stuff _I _like, but he also _hates_ all the same stuff _I_ do.

"Good. So we don't need to do anything special for it?" I smile down at him.

"Gah! Jesus! No!" He giggles as he mindlessly fiddles with the buttons on his jacket.

**~X~**

"Craig, dear, are you did you get anything for your little meth addict friend?" My mother asks as I enter the kitchen running my hands through my just showered hair.

"What? Why would I?" What to eat for breakfast…Hmm… OJ.

"Well because it's Valentines Day hun." Wow that sure snuck up on me fast. "Craig! Get a glass!" I flip her off before placing the carton back into the fridge.

"Valentines day is overrated. We're not celebrating it." We flip each other the bird before I leave for school.

**~X~**

"M-morning Craig!" A shorter blond cheerfully pops up beside me as I wait for Tweek.

"Um, hi Butters." He basically shoves a card in my face.

"HAPPY VALENTINES DAY FELLA!" After grabbing the piece of paper Tweek shows up beside me and the process is repeated. Afterward the blonde skips away happily into the school. That kid is just… odd.

"Gah! This cat has no mouth!" Tweek screams from beside me. He's referring to Hello Kitty on the card. I look at the paper. Ew. It doesn't. "S-some one could rape her and n-no one would know!" I chuckle and kiss him on top of his head before we make our way into the school.

Ugh. This is pathetic. Pink and red hearts litter the walls and lockers. Everyone's practically making out in the hallway. Alright, excuse me while I go puke.

I don't understand. All morning chicks have been handing me cheap pieces of paper while giggling and blushing. It's stupid. I thought the whole school knew I was gay by now.

**~X~**

"Here just take all of it." I pass it over to him as I see he's been looking at it for a few minutes at our lonely lunch table.

"Ech-hem." I look up to see Clyde and Token standing together across from us.

"Ah!" Tweek trembles.

"What?" I ask the brunettes in front of me flatly.

"Um, could we uh… Sit here?" Clyde scratches the back of his head awkwardly. There's something up here. I make a gesture giving them permission to sit down to which they happily oblige. Ok why could they be here? They seem to be closer then usual, that's odd. A few moments later Stan, Kyle, Butters, and Kenny show up as well and take seats beside the others guys across from Tweek and I.

"Ok what's going on?" I finally speak up. I don't get it.

"The other guys don't want us at their table." Stan explains.

"Bunch of fucking homophobes." Kenny sneers from beside Butters, who he has his arm wrapped around.

OHHH….

I get it.

"So what, you're all fags for each other now?" They all nod.

"GAH IT'S THE HOMO TABLE NOW! OH GOD!" Tweek squeaks from beside me.

"How original, you all hook up on Valentine's Day." Good thing I didn't eat a lunch cause under these circumstances I wouldn't be able to keep it down.

"Heh! I missed ya Craig." Clyde laughs as they all blush at my comment. We eat the rest of the lunch in piece, all the couples holding conversations with each other. I guess I could handle this.

**~X~ **

The whole way home Tweek and I walk in nearly complete silence, except for the chattering of said blonds' teeth. We haven't run out of things to talk about; I'm really just too tired to hold a conversation. We enter his house and the strong scent of coffee invades my senses, which I'm getting used to. Tweek leads me up to his nice clean room where I sit on the bed.

"So what are we gonna do tonight Tweekers?" I notice him lock his door before sitting close to me on the bed. Instead of a spoken answer, he pulls me close and begins to shove his tongue down my throat. Ok this works.

I kiss back and soon his fingers wind their way into my hair. As my tongue glides along the inside of my boyfriend's mouth, he tugs at the bunched up strands. Mmm I love when he does that. His grip loosens and we part for him to remove my shirt. His hands move to my chest where they stay as he leans his head on my shoulder.

"Tweek?" I whisper to him. His huge eyes meet mine. "May I take off your shirt?" He smirks before he moves his mouth close to my ear.

"Y-you don't have t-to ask Craig. I _want_ you to touch me." His voice is low and soft and so fucking irresistible. I move my hands and quickly remove his baggy coffee coloured t-shirt. Christ, he's so… bony. His ribs are protruding and he's just… thin, and plain, boring almost.

Awesome. I LOVE boring.

I pull the pale boys body right against my own and a huge shiver travels through him a the contact. My hands explore his back taking every bit of him in as our lips lock again.

This isn't lust. There is no way this can only be lust. How could someone enjoy every single part of someone like this and simply dismiss it as lust?

He pulls sharply at the strands of bunched up hair as I work another hickey on to his soft pale neck. His fingers remove themselves from my hair and instead his nails pierce the sides of my arms as I suck on his shoulder. The marks keep ending up funny looking cause he doesn't ever really stop shaking. I move my focus back to his lips when not long after his mouth moves to my collarbone where be bites violently as I rub my hand against his inner thigh. Is his main goal to make me bleed every time we make out? A moan escapes my throat, much to my dismay, which seems to rip Tweek right out of whatever erotic state he was in.

"AH! OH GOD! JESUS I'M SO SORRY!" He jumps off me and brings his hands to his hair, that he yanks mercilessly after curling himself into a ball.

"Tweek, there's no need to apologize. If it hurt, I would have said something." I try to assure him with a small smile as I move closer to him. His dissimilar eyes stare straight into mine. Fuck, he looks like he's about to cry.

"GOD I'M SUCH A FREAK!" He buries his head into his knees and pulls himself together closely wrapping his arms around his legs. I move closer and touch his shoulder.

"Tweek, you're not a freak."

It's now or never Tucker.

"I love you, Tweek."

His body stops moving completely, legit COMPLETELY. Nothing I ever say sounds stupid with Tweek, except THAT. Fuck! I knew it would freak him out! Why did I say that!

His head shoots up from his knees to stare at me. We stay like this for several moments. A LONG several moments.

Um okay shouldn't something have happened by now?

I lift my hand from his shoulder and get up from the bed. I should leave. I've freaked him out completely.

"I.." He mumbles and I stop moving after I grab my shirt from the floor. " I l-love you t-too, C-craig." He stutters at a nearly silent volume. I slowly move to sit beside him again. His variant eyes look into mine while a smile plays at his lips. "I love you, Craig." He repeats without stutter. His smile grows which I mirror.

"I love you too, Tweek." I give him a quick hard kiss on the lips before pulling away and we smile again. I wrap my arms around him and pull him down to lay on his bed. "I'm sorry if I scared you earlier." I nuzzle my head in his hair and he giggles.

"Y-you -Ack! You didn't." He moves his head to rest on my chest. He must really enjoy my heartbeat. "I just –Eng! I n-never th-thought someone w-would ever say that to me. Gah! S-so I n-never, I never prepared myself for it." All right, that is soooo unbelievably depressing. How much must you dislike yourself to never _prepare_ yourself for _anyone_ to _ever_ say _I love you_ to you?

"Tweek, that's so… depressing…." I tighten my grip around him. "I love you, Tweek. You make me soooo happy." Christ once you say it once, you just can't get enough of it can you? "And I don't mean like the whole teenage hormones lust thing. I mean like… I dunno. I'd do anything for you, Tweek, and I always want to be with you, no matter what… kinda… thing… yeah…" Always with the word vomit around him? He sighs against my chest and moves his hand to twine with my own.

"Th-thank you. Thank you, Craig."

* * *

**A/N *****cue release's of awe's*******


	7. Boy Toy

**A/N This has no relevance to the story whatsoever but I thought it was exciting;**

**I made Craig and Tweek sims on Sims 3 and they're cute little lovers and married and it's amazingly awesome and makes me soooo happy :)**

**Alright. Had to get that out there. **

**Enjoy!

* * *

**

Chapter Seven: Boy Toy

"Ergh! Craig! I don't feel v-very good." Tweek's strained voice tells me over the phone.

"What, we've been talking for an hour and you feel sick _now_?"

"Gah! Yes! Oh god! W-well maybe like two –Ack! Minutes ago k-kinda thing." He does sound a bit queezy…

"…How sick _are_ you Tweek?" Suddenly he drops my cell phone and I can't hear anything. "…Tweek?" A few minutes later and the phone shuffles again.

"Ack! JESUS CHRIST! I THREW UP! Oh my god! I'm gonna die! Oh Jesus! I can't handle that kind of pressure!" Of course this is how he would react to the flu. Shouldn't have expected any different. I can't help but snicker a little bit which apparently he hears. "Ack! It's n-not funny!"

"Tweekers, you'll be fine. Juts take the day off of school. And get some fucking REST for once."

"Oh God! Pressure!"

"Alright goodn-" I glance over to my clock that reads 5:20 "-morning. Go to sleep Tweek. I'll stop by after school."

"Oh god! But what if you get sick! What if you get sick and die! Jesus I couldn't handle that! You can't die! Especially on account of me! Oh god!"

"Goodbye, I love you Tweek." I can't help but laugh as he's still listing off his insane rambling conclusions when I hang up. Alright now time for a half hour of sleep until I need to go to school. Soooo worth it.

**~X~**

"Hey homo, where's your little blond boy toy?" Kenny pulls me out of my zoned out state and takes a seat beside me at our regular lunch table. I've been absent-mindedly listening to Stan and Kyle bicker like an old married couple for like 10 minutes. And I'm about to pass out. Wonderful.

"What are you talking about? You're right here." I deadpan which makes it even funnier.

"Oh I'm your 'boy toy' now? Is that a step up from your mistress?" He looks up at me with his head on my shoulder, and a stupid grin on his face.

"Well it's at least a step up from a prostitute."

"Well at least when I was your prostitute I was getting something out of it." I flip him off. Kenny's a good guy. Actually since these guys came out they all seem to be a little more chill.

"Seriously though, where's Tweeky?" He wraps his arm around the small blond beside him. I wish I had my little blond.

"Sick."

"Like throwing up sick?" Token asks from across me. I nod in response. "That sucks."

"Christ what are they fucking fighting about _this_ time?" Kenny asks annoyed from beside me.

"No fucking clue. They've been at it for like 20 minutes." It's actually starting to piss me off not having Tweek around. He usually distracts me from those two, who are ALWAYS bickering.

"Hey! Faggots! What is it now?" Kenny calls across the table to pair, who both send him a death glare.

"Stan won't fucking listen to me! He keeps trying to convince me that Harry Potter was _so_ two years ago and it's all about Twilight now!"

A huge disgusted 'Awe!' erupts from the rest of the table.

"Fucking take that shit outside. What are you 9-year-old girls?" Kenny spits back at them and they just flip us off. Hm. Can't argue with that gesture.

**~X~**

This is the first time I've walked home alone since I started hanging out with the kid. Well I'm walking to _his_ house, but whatever. It just sucks without him. Finally I'm here. After ringing the bell, Tweek's mom answers the door.

"Oh hello Craig. Nice of you to drop by. Tweek is up in his room, though he seems to be very sick today."

"May I go see him?" I hate her, but I an at least _try_ to be respectful.

"Certainly. After all, you are his only friend." Ugh. Her motherly incompetence makes me cringe. There's no reason to keep mentioning that.

I make my way to his room and it's actually pretty quiet in there. The kid better be asleep I slowly open the door just in case. K good, he is. I make my way to the side of his bed where I can see a mess of blonde in the middle of his pillow. Damn he looks terrible. Like an ill kinda terrible. Rough day I suppose.

"Huh?" His eyelids flutter open when I take a seat next to him.

"Hey Tweek." I brush a few loose strands away from his face to see his beautiful heterochromic eyes.

"Did I miss anything at school today?" His voice is strained and groggy since he's probably been puking all day. My poor lil Tweekers.

"Only Stan and Kyle fighting over whether Harry Potter or Twilight is better."

"Oh so nothing then." He squeaks a little. I smile down at him.

"Hmm nope. So how are you feeling?"

"I haven't thrown up in a few hours, but I hurt a lot."

"Probably cause you don't really have anything to throw up." He sighs and pulls down the covers to his waist to expose his shirtless torso.

"I'm way to skinny." He sighs again.

"I think you look great." I compliment him with a goofy smile. I move it to cup his face and stroke his soft cheek with the thumb.

"Craig, do you wanna go to the movies this weekend?"

"Sounds awesome. Oh, I brought your homework."

"Just leave it on my desk. I'll do it one morning instead of keeping you up."

"Doesn't bother me." I shrug and retreat my hand.

"The bags under your eyes beg to differ." His skinny arms force him to sit up more in the bed. "I don't want you feeling shitty cause of me."

"Don't worry about _that_ ever happening Tweekers." I move close to him and plant a kiss on his forehead.

"You should go, so you don't get sick too babe." He cups his hand to my face. He called me babe? Fuck he would _never_ do that when he's hopped up on coffee. So apparently he's just totally awesome no matter what. I hug him tight before reluctantly leaving the blond to rest.

**~X~ **

For the first time, since I actually had Tweek sleeping _on_ me, I had a complete full night sleep. I love talking to Tweek into the early hours of the morning and all, but like it's nice to actually feel human again.

"Hey Craig! Party at my house tonight!" Token taps my shoulder on his way in as I wait for Tweek out in front of the school. Hm. Nice to see him and Clyde finally grew a pair and are holding hands.

"No thanks guys, I got plans w- _UGH_!" Someone launches them self onto my back. Shit that startled me. Hmm… Light, and bony. " –Tweek." I can't help but laugh before he jumps down. The guys walk into the school shaking their heads at us.

"Morning love!" The short boy stands on his tip-toes to give me a quick kiss on the cheek. Giggling, he grabs my hand and leading me into the school. What the hell has come over him? He's got confidence? What a surprising change.

"So what's up with you today Tweekers?"

"Gah! I slept all night and only had ONE cup of coffee this morning!" He fiddles with his lock, getting it open rather quickly. Hm. Well then. He smiles wide up to me before pulling me by my hand off to class.

**~X~**

So as seeing that South Park still has not advanced past the whole 'one theater' system, we _have_ to see 'Narnia' if we want to watch _anything_.

"-Ack! I-it could be good Craig." His hopeful orbs look up to me as I sigh. I just don't wanna pay 5$ for a shitty picture. Whatever. Let's do this.

"See, it w-wasn't that –Ergh! Bad!" I shrug as we walk hand in hand away from the theater. "Come on! There w-was that one guy who was pretty hot." Why do I suddenly feel like a jealous teenage girl? I flick my finger off to him and he simply squeaks in return. "I'm just f-fucking with you."

"You're really different today. Are you okay?"

"Gah! W-what do you mean?" Awe the little lost puppy head tilt. Soooo cute.

"Well there's been a certain lack of conspiracies as well as a significant larger amount of confidence coming from you today."

"Ack! I'll be back to n-normal by tomorrow, don't worry." He squeaks again and pulls at the bottom of his jacket with his free hand.

"So how's your Dad been lately?"

"Heh… well he hasn't touched me since you stood up to him." Two seconds ago I felt like a jealous little girl, now I feel like the only thing standing in the way of child abuse.

"Good. If he ever does, tell me. I'll be right the fuck over there kicking his ass." His toothy grin reappears to his face.

"O-okay." I give him kiss goodnight on his doorstep before leaving to walk home in the cold.

**~X~**

"Gah! Th-thank you, thank you for d-dinner Mrs. T-tucker." After helping my Mom with the dishes Tweek and I make our way up to my room. A nice boring Sunday night, just the way I like it. It's nice when you don't talk to anyone in any of your classes. You get a lot done. Never any homework over the weekends.

The small blond lies on my bed. It's nice to see him shaking and back to normal. He really freaked me out last Friday.

I take a seat beside him, cross-legged on my bed. His long bony fingers fiddle with his hoodie t-shirts' strings. I wonder what he's thinking about. He's always thinking; that's why his focus always darts everywhere.

He makes me just want to… I just wanna… touch him… My fingers glide under his olive green shirt and lift it to his chest. God he's sooo pale. I place my palm over his flat belly.

"So how was your day Tweek?" I finally look up to see his eyes focusing solely on me. I like that. I like the thought that I'm the only thing he's thinking about for once.

"Gah! Y-you were th-there –Eck! You were there with me all d-day."

"Did you have a fun though?" I slide his shirt up a little more to trace my fingers along his rib cage.

"Erk! Yes! Jesus!" He mumbles and his hands pull violently on the upper part of his shirt.

"Nervous?" I ask flatly.

"Gah! I just! Oh god! GAH!" I place my hand over his heart only to find it beating erratically and wayyy too fucking fast.

"Tweek, shhh calm down. You'll give yourself a heart attack."

"OH GOD! I just! AH! I wanttodovery -ERGH!" He cups his hands on his face and screams something into them.

"I didn't catch that." I lean in close to his face and pull both of his hands away to stare straight at his mismatched eyes.

"AH! Iwanttodoverybadthingstoyou!" He mumbles quickly. I stare at him in shock, not really knowing how to respond. Ok, what is _Tweek's _definition of '_very bad things_'?

"Like what?"

"Oh god! I always hurt y-you! I'm so sorry!" His hands pull from my grip to tug maliciously on his hair.

"Tweek! Stop that." His eyes open to face me again, waiting for me to continue. "That's why I'm here." I smile down to him. I didn't mean to say that. I probably should have said something else. At least it doesn't sound sexual when you respond so emotionless.

He pushes himself up to sit on his knees facing me. His bony fingers travel to the bottom of my shirt, which he pulls off with assistance and drops on the floor. The fuck? He's got some crazy look in his eyes. His hand moves to the faint bite mark that's still left of my collarbone from the last time we made out.

"Tweek, I don't mind when you…um… _hurt_… me…" How else would I possibly phrase that? "I kinda… I dunno… I _like_ it…" He looks up to me rather relieved.

"R-really?" I nod to assure him. I thought you were boring Tucker? Macin' out with Tweekers here is _far_ from boring. "I've actually –Ergh! Been holding b-back…" He bites his lip and looks up to me. The crazy look is gone, and now he looks sooo cute.

"Don't."

Suddenly the look is back and he pulls me forward to him, catching me off guard. He bites down hard around my lower lip before shoving his tongue in and around my mouth. He climbs onto me and wraps his legs around my waist, removing almost all space between us. Where does he get this kind of confidence all of a sudden every once in a while? He bites the side of my lips as his nails scratch deep down my back.

Christ this is **awesome**.

I wrap my arms around him and kiss back. His fingers make their way to my hair and tug violently, as if he were tugging on his own. A deep moan escapes my throat and I can feel him smile against my lips. He moves his mouth to my neck and bites down hard and sucks. His hands move to my triceps where his nails dig in, breaking the skin a little. I feel another moan come from me; half out of pain probably, and half pleasure.

After a large mark is made, he moves to my ear and pulls the lobe violently with his teeth. His tongue licks the wound before moving back to meet the inside of my mouth. His lanky hands travel to my hair again and tug, which makes me moan even louder.

Suddenly a knock comes from my door. SHIT.

"Craig honey, are you okay in there?" Tweek is ripped from his lust-filled state of pleasure and jumps off of me. He looks scared out of his wits. Fuck.

"YES MOM." I growl angrily at her and flip off the door.

"Alright then." I hear her footsteps move away from the door and further down the hall.

"JESUS CHRIST MAN!" The blond shrieks from the other side of my bed.

"Tweek don't worry about it. She knows we're together anyway."

"Ah! What a relief!" He sighs and his shaking ceases slightly. He leans back on his palms. His eyes are hug, and his hair is matted to his face, which is painted scarlet red. Dayum.

"You're hot." The blush on his cheeks that was receding quickly takes effect again. He has a slight full body muscle spasm before staring at me again.

"What?"

"I said you're hot." He really is. He's just… good looking, like I dunno. I love it. Skinny and pale with 24/7 platinum shaded sex hair. He's hot. And cute. And just awesome. How did I manage to get someone so amazing? He smiles at me as he leans forward to give me a gentle kiss on my bruised lips.

* * *

**A/N**

…

**I don't know. **

**I just can't see Tweek being a submissive little pussy.**

**That kid's got some bite to him.**

**Haha get it? Bite? Heh.. Heh…**

…

**On to the next chapter! **


	8. Stay By Your Side

**A/N And now I will attempt to make up for the last chapter which kinda strayed away from the whole fluffy lovey dovey thing... **

**I still do not own south park.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Eight: Stay By Your Side

I look like I was attacked.

I stare at my naked reflection in the mirror after taking my morning shower. My lips are basically purple. There's a huge redish-purplish bruise on my neck. My ear has a bite mark on it, and it's all red. There's still a bite mark on my collar bone. Damn, Tweeks' huge teeth can sure do some damage.

I turn to look over my shoulder. Oh great. On my back there's like twenty scratch marks; some of which broke the skin. There's gotta be like four sets of nail marks that pierced my arms. AND my scalp feels raw like all my hair is about to fall out. Holy shit Tucker, what have you gotten yourself into? No wonder my body ached so much in the shower.

"FAGGOT! GET OUT OF THE FUCKING WASHROOM!" My sister calls from the door.

"Watch your langue you little cunt." I flip her off as I leave the washroom; a towel hung around my waist.

"Holy shit Craig! What happened to you?" I just flip her off again before walking away.

**~X~**

"Jesus Craig! were you mauled by a bear this weekend?" I flip off Clyde who sits beside me in my new semester's homeroom class.

"Probably just a _feisty_ little boy toy." Kenny, who is sitting in front of me, adds in with emphasis and a wink.

"Fuck. You. Both." I flip the both of them off before the teacher finally decides to join the class. I don't care what anyone says about the paranoid little spazz. Make out sessions with Tweek Tweak are fucking HOT.

**~X~**

"Good morning Tweekers." I kiss his cheek after joining him for lunch. Ow. That hurt my lips.

"GAH! H-hi Craig." He grins up at me before taking a sip of coffee.

"How was your morning?"

"Gah! G-good. Erg! Calculus is f-fun."

"You are probably one of the only people in the world who think that." He gives me a cute little 'you're an asshole!' look. Awe he makes me smile. Hm …Ok there faggot. "And that's why I love ya." I wrap my arm possessively around his wait.

"Gasp! You're cheating on me Craig?" Kenny makes a fake offended look at me from across the table.

"Sorry Ken. I've found someone better." I pull the trembling blond beside me closer.

"Awe that's a shame. You were one hell of a little sex puppet."

"Ken, w-what's a sex-puppet?" Butters looks up to him with huge blue. I gotta admit, those two are really cute with each other. Wow I sound like _such_ a fag.

"Hmm you'll find out tonight." Kenny purrs into the boys ear as he nuzzles his face into his boyfriends cheek. Suddenly I hear Tweek squeaking from beside me.

"What?"

"Ack! Y-you guys are –ERGH! Hilarious!" He squeaks a little more and I flip him off. He grabs the hand that holds the offensive finger to his face and twines his fingers with it. I think that is the first time anyone has ever done anything about me flipping them off. Hm. another reason to love him.

"You done lunch?" Tweek nods so we get up to leave and get ready for 4th period. We don't often walk hand in hand in public places, but he hasn't let go of mine since the lunch room, so I'm not about to let go either.

"HOMO ALLERT!" Out of nowhere some jock asshole shouts. I look up just before two bigger guys pull Tweek and I apart and hold us against lockers. The one pinning me has his forearm against my throat, slowly choking me. My hands move to his arms, trying my best to pull him off of me. I turn m vision to Tweek only to see the guy who has him pinned suddenly punches him in the stomach.

No. They did NOT honestly just do that.

I feel my blood boil. NO ONE TOUCHES HIM. NO ONE TOUCHES TWEEK TWEAK BUT ME.

I knee the douche bag holding me square in the nuts which at least gets him off me. I punch him in the face and kick him in the shin which gets his attention away from me long enough that I can move to pull the jackass off of Tweek. My blond falls to the ground and when I look back up the hockey player punches me in the jaw.

OW.

After a quick recovery I throw another punch and hit him in the eye. The one I kicked in the balls earlier moves to harm Tweek again. I shove him away and stand in front of Tweek who's curled in pain on the floor.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?" I shout at them.

"Our problem is all you fucking HOMOS in _our_ school!"

"GAH! THEY'REGONNAKILLUS!" Tweek screams from the floor. I look back up from him to see one of the jocks throw a punch to my face I dodge it and his large fit hits the locker.

Right before I nail him in the face I see two hands grab his shoulders. Someone kicks him in the back and he falls to the floor, revealing Kenny behind him. The other oaf who's distracted by his buddy going down suddenly gets a punch to the face from Token. The two quickly scurry away since now they know they're out numbered.

Tweek.

I fall to the floor and lift his face. Tears of pain leak down his face as he holds his stomach. I pick him up and he releases a bone chilling cry of pain. Fuck. This is BAD.

"Oh hamburgers! Are you fella's alright?" Butters asks concerned as I push by the two couples, who follow us to the nurses office.

"Nurse! I gotta issue here!" I shout out when we enter the room. The school nurse runs over to us and orders me to lay him on the bed provided.

I lift his shirt off to show the woman the wounds. Oh my God shit. His entire belly area is purple with bruising. The nurse shoves me out of the way and orders our group to leave the room and wait in the hall.

I sit, leaning against the wall next to the nurse's office door. The rest of the guys went to class a few minutes after the nurse shooed us. For the past twenty minutes I've listened to Tweek screaming in the room. I should have protected him. It's _my_ job to protect him. And I couldn't. I can take anything anyone can dish at me, but Tweek is so… ugh I can't even think about it.

I hold my hands in my hair and pull just like Tweek was doing yesterday. Yesterday… Yesterday I had laid my hand on his beautiful pale stomach, the same place that's now black and blue. Fuck.

I feel soooo guilty. **I** dragged Tweek into this.** I** waited with him that one day by his locker. **I **walked with him to class. **I **sat with him at lunch. **I **kissed him. **I **told him I loved him. It's all **my** fault he's known as a fag and is beaten on for being such. Suddenly the office door opens.

"You may come see your friend now." The nurse tells me sweetly. I scramble to my feet and quickly move to stand beside my injured boyfriend.

"Son, your eye looks pretty bad, are you sure you don't want me to take a look at it?" The nurse asks me kindly.

"No, it's fine. How's he doing? What's wrong with him?" His breathing is steady as he sleeps with bandages wrapped around his torso.

"He'll be okay, just some really bad bruising. He just needs to rest, he should be good to go home by the end of the day. I pumped him full of pain killers, that's why he is asleep."

"K. Thanks." She sends me a smile and leaves to the attached room and closes it's door. I take a seat beside my sleeping beauty and take his bony hands into mine to hold them tight. I lay my head on the side of his bed, hunching over in my seat. I want him to be safe. That's all. Why is that so fucking hard?

"W-where am I?" I sit up and he looks at me confused. School is almost done. It's about time he woke up.

"The nurses office. Are you okay Tweekers?" I place my hand to cup his face and he leans into it.

"Ugh my stomach hurts…" He removes his hand from my own only to find the bandages covering him. His eyes widen in horror. "SWEET JESUS! What the hell man!"

"Shhhh it's okay Tweek. The nurse wrapped you up. You're going to be okay." I stand to kiss his forehead and he looks at me with big sad eyes.

"Ack! They h-hurt you…" His hand moves to touch my black eye. I wince at the slight sting the touch gives me. He moves his lanky hand to brush my cheek gently. "Gah! Bastards. Th-that's my job!" He smiles up to me and I can't help but smile back. God he's soooo cute, even when he's battered and bruised.

"Come on, we should go home now." He nods and I help him up from the bed and assist him with putting on his light blue long sleeved t-shirt. I love when he wears shirts that brings out only one of his eyes. It's rather humorous.

"I'm s-sorry Craig." Tweek sighs with his head down as we walk home.

"What? For what?" What could he POSSIBLY have to be sorry for?

"Y-you missed, you missed you classes because of me. And, and y-you were beat up cause of m-me." He mumbles. WHAT?

"Tweek, I don't care about class _nearly_ as much as I care about you. And what do you mean I was beat up because of you? I-"

"IMADEYOUGAY!" He shouts his interjection at me and yanks his hand out of mine.

"What? Tweek what are you talking about?" He shakes his head before falling to he knees, burying his face in his hands. I kneel down in front of him and hold his shoulders.

"Tweek you didn't _make me _gay. I was fucking born gay, and I happened to love you." Finally he moves his hands and his huge tear filled eyes look up to me. I cup his face and brush away the tears with my thumbs. I hate seeing him cry.

"I s-still feel –Eng! Terrible."

"Probably because you had the shit beaten out of you today." I stand and pull him up with me. He gives me a weak genuine smile just before a full body muscle spasm.

"ERGH! Ah! Th-that hurt!" He cries out.

"Shit I'm so sorry Tweek!" I quickly let go of him and he grabs his stomach.

"N-no it's ok. Ack! I'm g-good." He stands himself up and sends me another week smile.

"Tweek do you want me to bring you to the hospital?" His eyes shoot up to me and widen.

"NO!" He screams and takes a step back from me, which shocks me. "I hate hospitals! ALLTHESICKPEOPLE! Gah! And the n-needles and oh sweet Jesus!" He whines

"Um ok, then we won't go to the hospital. But it's fucking cold out, we should at least get you home to bed." He nods and agrees so we make our way back to his house.

"Oh hello boys." Mrs. Tweak greets us. You know, I just realized no one asked us anything about being attacked today. A+ to all the staff at Park County High for giving a shit about discrimination.

"Mrs. Tweak, there was a mishap at school today." I attempt to sound more serous then bored.

"Oh?" My attempts go unnoticed as she doesn't even bother turning around and she continues to wash the dishes.

"Yeah, Tweek and I were kinda attacked in the hallway." She finally turns to look at us. Tweek is holding his belly with one hand, and my hand with his other.

"Oh my."

"Yeah, thought you should know."

"Tweek, dear, why are you holding your friends hand?" Instantly he rips his hand out of mine and a blush quickly appears on his face.

"OH JESUS! Pressure!" His hands fly to his hair and tug. I grab his wrists and pull them down. I look to see his eye's are screaming to me for help. Someone needs to tell the woman _some_ time.

"Because I'm his boyfriend, and that's what boyfriends do." I answer her in my regular monotone voice.

"Come again?" She asks like she isn't completely sure what she just heard.

"You asked why Tweek was holding my hand. I told you it's because I'm his boyfriend, and that's what boyfriends do."

"Oh. Alright."

"Yeah. Do you have an ice pack or something that Tweek can use for his bruises?"

"Yes, there are a few bags of peas in the freezer." She turns back around to finish the dishes or whatever. I grab a few bags of frozen vegetables and bring Tweek upstairs. He removes his shirt before laying on his bed. The trembling boy winces and moans at the touch of the carefully placed ice pack.

"Sorry, but this is how it's gotta be." He nods and lays his head back down.

"Ergh! Are you going t-to stay, or –Ack! Or are you going to go h-home now?"

"Do you want me to stay?"

"Gah! I a-always want you to s-stay." He whispers and bites his lip. I feel myself blush and my stomach do a flip or something gay like that. The thought hits me like a brick wall.

He actually wants me around…

Like someone genuinely wants me to be there with them ALL the time…

I lay myself down beside him and wrap my outer arm over the front of his chest to his shoulder. My face is beside his and my free hand is in his hand that's closest to my body.

"Then I'll stay." I whisper to him.

"Eng! I love you, Craig." He tells me lowly without any stutter.

"I love you too, Tweek." I really truly do Tweek, I really do.

"TWEEK!" An angry voice suddenly pulls us from our comfortable position. The blonds' eyes widen and all his shaking that was taking place stops instantly.

"Dad…" The whispered word barley escapes his throat.

"Uh-oh…" Shit! I forgot about his asshole of a father when I told his mom…

Fuck.

* * *

**A/N Dun dun dunnnnnn what's he gonna do? :O !**

**Hm. Another chapter ending with a cuss.**

**Well I hope this kinda made up for chapter seven!**

**I hope you liked it my valued readers! :D **


	9. Keep Your Cool

Chapter Nine: Keep Your Cool

"Tweek open the door son." His voice announces after another few raps on the wooden barrier.

"Do you want me to get it?" I actually have no idea WHAT his Dad is going to do right now. Did Tweek's Mom tell him about _us_? Or is it about Tweek getting beat up at school? Or maybe it's something about his grades again?

"Tweek son, don't keep me waiting please." His voice is much more calm then the first time he called his sons name.

"I g-got it." I move off of Tweek and he quickly gets up to answer the door. Poor kid is still holing his stomach. "Y-yeah Dad?" The man calmly takes a sip from his coffee mug. Maybe he's just an ass about Tweeks' grades?

"Well son, you certainly have got my balls in a garborator." He takes another sip off coffee calmly.

"Ack! W-what?"

"Is there something you want to tell me about son?" He takes another sip of coffee. K, actually he's so calm it's freakin' me out a little.

"L-like -Gah! W-what Dad?"

"Like your friend here. Your mother mentioned you two are _together_?" Tweeks body spasms and he gives what I assume is a nod.

"GAH!"

"Well son it's not that part that bothers me, I could care less that you're gay. But if your grades begin to slip because of him, we won't be able to get you into college on full scholarship. Now son you understand we don't have the money to raise you past 18 so we _will_ have to sell into slavery if you don't make it in." Wow. How comforting.

"Oh sweet Jesus! I can't take that kinda pressure! Ahh!" My blond squirms uncomfortably and tugs at his shirt. His father simply takes another sip of coffee.

Ok. I get it now.

"I know son. The situation sure has my balls in a Slap Chop." His father takes another sip of coffee before walking away mid conversation.

"OH GOD!"

"Tweek." He stumbles back to me and sits on the bed. His skinny arms attempt to create some sort of security blanket folded across his chest as he rocks back and forth beside me.

"PRESSURE!" He shouts through clenched teeth.

"Tweek, I know why your Dad hits you."

"ACK! You do?" I nod and place a hand on his shoulder in attempts of comfort.

"You don't really do anything. How else could your parents make you keep your grades up? You never really had anything they could take away."

"GAH! NOW I DO! W-what if m-my grades drop and -Gah! They have people f-follow me and s-spy on me! Pressure! And –Ergh! OMMYGAWD! What if I can't see you! WHAT IF THEY TAKE YOU FROM ME!" His nails dig into the sides of his arms below his sleeve line. "Ahh!"

"Tweek if your marks do drop, for _any_ reason, not that I would ever let them drop on account of me, I'm _always_ here for you. Even if spies try to kidnap you, or some shit like that, I'll always help you. Ok?" He nods (I think) and unfolds his arms so he can forcefully latch himself onto me.

"Eck! I l-love you C-craig!" He mumbles to me.

"Love you too Tweekers. Now did you finish all your homework?"

"Yes!"

"Good. You're in no shape to do anything right now." I kiss the top of head and he grins up to me. Awe so cute. I pull him back down to the bed so he can rest again. I snatch the bag of peas off the floor to place on his bare black and blue stomach. He places himself so he's lying on his back, and his head is on my chest. Soon enough his shaking ceases and he drifts off to sleep.

Apparently I drifted off too because when I wake his clock reads just after 11. His lights are still on, probably because his coffee addict parents aren't even asleep yet. Tweek told me they get just about as much sleep as he does, but because they've been doing it for years they're calm about it now.

"Tweekers." His eyes flutter open and look up to me. Wow… He looks so… Beautiful really. I can't help but smile. "Tweekers I have to go home sometime tonight."

"Errr noooo…." He flips over and clings to me like a child. Dammit Tweek.

"Tw-"

"Wait!" He interrupts me by putting his index finger to my lips. He presses his ear to my chest and an endearing toothy little grin forms on his face.

"You're heart is racing." He states calmly. His eyes close so he can enjoy the sound. I personally don't enjoy the sound. I find it weird. I'm usually so calm and collected that when my heart races it actually kinda scares me. And right now, it just going to keep beating faster and faster the longer I look at the tweaking boy.

"Mmm I love your heartbeat." He states in a rather dazed manner. He pushes himself up off of me and looks me in the eyes. The variant orbs are half lidded and calm. They're not darting or anything, they're just absorbing my facial features. He suddenly dives down and places a light kiss on my still bruised lips. "You should go home now babe." Shit I'm head over heals for this kid.

"I love you soooo much Tweek." I state flatly while he pulls himself off me.

"Mmm love you too baby." He giggles and places a sloppy kiss on my lips. He's so different with sleep holy shit.

**~X~**

"Craig, Kenny and I discussed yesterdays issue." Token tells me from across the lunch table.

"Yeah we think it would be best if we all were together when we walk so there's less chance of getting your pretty little face smashed in." Kenny leans over the table to tap my nose. I swat his hand away and nod.

"Sounds good."

"Wha-ah! What about –Ergh! St-stan and Kyle?" Tweek shakes beside me.

"Stan is on the football team. Him and Kyle are safe." Token tells us smugly.

"I don't get it. We associate with him, why aren't we safe too?" Clyde whines from beside Token.

"It just doesn't work like that." Kenny states while leaning forward resting his head in his palms.

"So if all us fellas stick together, we're safe?" Butters asks innocently.

"That's the idea." His boyfriend answers with a sigh.

"GAH! OH JESUS! WHAT IF IT DOESN'T WORK!" Tweek jumps a little, resulting in the spilling of his coffee from his open thermos.

"The we get our asses kicked again." I state before getting up to refill his thermos.

"Wait, I'll come with you man." Token stands to walk with me. Ugh I don't need someone to help me do something I've done a million times before. Tweek spilling his coffee is nothing new. Besides, Token walks with swagga' and I have no time for that.

"Wow you walk fast." I continue to walk without a word. My movements are quick as I waste no time fetching the caffeinated drink. "What's your problem Craig?"

"I don't have a problem."

"Why are you being such a dick?"

"Walking fast is not being a dick, it's being productive." I state flatly as we make it back to the table. I hand my boyfriend his drug and he smiles up to me before gulping it down hastily.

"So if we're gonna do this, could you guys please walk faster?" I ask our little group with partial irritance. It would also help in not getting my ass kicked, right?

**~X~**

"May I hold your hand Tweek?" We're headed to my house tonight to sleep over. He looks up to me quizzically.

"Gah! Honestly C-craig you –Erh! You don't have t-to keep asking." He pulls his hand from his jacket pocket and grabs mine. His hands are freezing as always. I should get him gloves. It's cold out here.

"So what did you think about the whole walking in a group deal this week?" Thank God it's Friday and I don't have to see those guys all weekend.

"Ergh! Less pressure!" Wells that's good I guess. We arrive at my house finally and I just soak in the warmth. It was defiantly colder then usual out there today.

"My parents gave me money for pizza, what kind do you want?"

"Choosing is a l-lot of pressure!"

"Veggie with bacon it is." I found out I love veggie pizza a few years a go when my Mom started ordering it to stay thin or something. Except I love bacon. So it just seemed to make sense.

"Gah! Where are y-your parents?" Tweek asks me when I enter the den after ordering the pizza.

"They left this morning to go visit my Mom's sister in Denver for the weekend."

"Th-they're gone all weekend?"

"Mhm." I flick on the television and take a seat beside the shivering blond. He cuddles up close to me so I wrap my arm around him. His skin is freezing. Damn this weather.

"Ack! C-can you check then weather ch-channel? Eng! I have a b-bad feeling!"

"Snowstorm warning for Park County. Snowfall warning will take effect just after sundown. An estimated 45 cm is to fall." I read aloud off the television.

"Oh sweet Jesus! Ah! What if the power goes out! What if we're snowed in a trapped here and die!" I pull the tweaker into a tight hug.

"We're not going to die Tweek. You'll be nice and safe with me the whole time." He nods his head and I loosen my grip. "So what do you want to do until the power goes out?"

"Gah! Itoldyou! Choices are a lot of p-pressure!"

"Hmm…" I take a look around the room. How about video games? "Wanna play Rock Band?"

"Gah! What's that?" the fat that he's never heard of the game really doesn't surprise me.

"It's like playing drums and singing and guitar. It's a video game."

"Oh god! Sounds hard!"

"Nah. Any idiot can play it. Believe me, I've seen Clyde play." Tweek squeaks a little and nods his head to agree to play. "Drums or singing?"

"Ack! W-why not g-guitar?"

"Cause guitar is for fags."

"Ah! Jesus um uh I'll sing." I throw him the mic and pull the drums over to the couch. I sit close to the cowering boy whos legs are pulled to his chest.

"I'm actually kind of excited. I haven't had a chance to try out this new Track Pack." I move down the list of songs. Hm. These are decent.

"ARGH!"

"You want this song?" He nods and I click on Marianas Trenchs', 'Shake Tramp'. Hm. I wonder how Tweek sounds when he sings. I set the expert drums on lefty mode. Tweek sets the vocals on easy and we begin.

"Ou-weeee-ouuuuu! Ah-ah-ah-uh-ah-ha…. Ahhhhhhhh… Bop bop bop bada bop bop bop bada bop bop bop bada bop bada bop!"

Dayum. That was actually really good. I guess having such a high voice can be useful sometimes. I start in on the drums which are pretty easy apparently.

The drums pause after the first verse finishes. Shit the spazz is good at this. I look over to him to see him actually focusing on this and holding the mic with both hands.

"Try a little more, little more little more, slap you like a bitch and you take it like a whore. Bop bop bop bop bop bada bop bop bop bada bop bop bop

Bada bop bada bop Nah-nee-nah-nee-nah-nee-nah-nah. Nah-nee-nah-nee-nah-nee-nah-nah."

"Damn Tweek. You're really good at this." I can see him pull his legs closer to himself out of my peripherals. A shake runs through him and I turn my attention back to the song.

"What a cheap perfume, I hate this room. So testify but I still _tried! _And you need that stamp little hand _shake tramp_, and I hit you more is your face still

_Sorry_ but I tried. It was never mine. And I can still _pretend_. I guess it all _depends._ Still a little crazy all the time, but I could _try to hide it_ that's still _mine_."

I look up to see him getting perfect on every bar. He did pick easy right? He should have gone hard and he still would have done really well. Like he's not an amazing singer or anything, just really fucking good at this game.

"WOWWW!" He screams, which turns out PERFECT. probably from all the practice actually screaming all time for no apparent reason.

We finish the song, his focus remains on the television to find his score.

"AH! 97% JESUS MAN!" He bounces happily in his seat with a smile painted on his cute little face. He looks like a 5 year old on Christmas morning. Loveeee this kid.

"Good job Tweekers." I lean in and kiss the blonds bang covered forehead. "Hey you wanna try drums?" He bites his lip and contemplates the decision. His head nods and I hand over the sticks.

"Which song now?" I use the controller to scroll the song listings.

"Ah! That one!" He shrieks and points to the screen. Bad Girlfreind, Theory of a Deadman.

"How much you wanna bet I can change all the lyrics to make this song 'Bad _Boyfriend_?'"

"Gah! I b-bet the first slice of pizza!"

"You're on. Oh you might wanna switch the lefty drums back to normal."

"Eng! Doesn't m-matter."

"My boyfriend's a dick magnet. My Boyfriend got a have it…"

For the record; I, in no sense, have an amazing voice. Or even a good voice. But I can play the game, that's all that matters. It's impossible to be a good singer when you're stuck being mnotone.

"He likes to pull my hair when I make him grind his teeth

I like to strip him down he's naughty till the end

You know what he is, no doubt about it

He's a bad, bad boyfriend"

Heh. Reminds me of the focused little freak beside me. Shit he's actually insane at drums.

I manage to keep my agreement throughout the entire song. Awesome. I get the first piece of my favourite pizza.

"Fuck have you ever played this before Tweek?" I turn to my boyfriend who's trembling in his seat, but smiling nonetheless.

"Argh! N-no! N-never!"

"What you got 93% first try _expert_ drums and have _never _played before?"

"Ah!"

"How'd you do that?"

"WHA! Attention deficit disorder and ambidexterity!" He sticks his tongue out and I flip him off. Before I can continue to the next song the doorbell rings, which makes Tweek jump and scream. It's about time the pizza arrived.

"Thanks" I tip and pay the middle aged delivery guy and bring the pizza back downstairs.

"L-ladies first!" I flip the blond off again and he squeak laughs.

"Mmmm bacon…" I savor the delicious slice.

"Ergh! Th-this is actually really good!" All of a sudden the lights flicker.

"That was-" Suddenly the pitch dark interrupts my thought. "-Close. Dammit."

"AH!"

* * *

**A/N **

**:) **

**Gotcha.**

**No epic battle between Richard and Craig. XD **

**I really just wanted to use those "you really got my balls in a _" lines cause it's so damn funny and random. **

**I don't own Slap Chop or anything be tee dubs. **

**I also don't own any songs mentioned, nor the show this story is still based off of. **

**Nor do I own Rock Band.**

**Sooo what's gonna happen in the dark boys?**

**Stay tuned to find out what cheesy stuff is in store! XD**


	10. Snapshot Memories

**A/N Hiya fellas!**

**Sorry about the extremely slow update.**

**I'm working on building the plot here but it's exam time and I can't watch South Park (obviously my inspiration) before exams cause it rots my brain. **

**Believe me, I usually completely love it but I need the 2.5 brain cells left to get through the next month. **

**Just forewarning, there will not be another update for a while. **

**Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**

Chapter Ten: Snapshot Memories

I sigh. "Well that was a lot sooner then I expected. I'll go grab some candles." Luckily it's early and there's still some light shining in the windows. I make my way to the kitchen and return to the basement with some candles and matches.

"Tweek get out from under the table."

"Oh god! B-but what if there's a rapist in the –Gah! Shadows!"

"Oh come on. I'm not _that_ bad." I pull the laughing boy out from under the table and give him a tight reassuring hug.

"Th-thanks." After comforting him I light a few candles around us and we finish our pizza.

"So what do you wanna do now Tweek?"

"OH GOD! I j-just realized!" His hands shoot into the air. It's funny. Two months ago, that would have caught me off guard.

"Realized what?"

"Erh! I can't m-make any c-coffee!" He whimpers.

"Oh what a shame you'll get a good night sleep." Out of the corner of my eye I see him flip me off. "Did you just flip me off?"

"N-no." He does it again.

"Hey! You just did it again!"

"Ack! N-no I didn't!"

"Ah, I have you trained well grasshopper." I flick my finger to him and we both laugh. "Wanna go play with Stripes?" He nods. I grab a candle in one hand, and Tweek's hand in the other and lead him up to my room.

"Awe my Stripsy my lil cutie awe zuzuzu aren't you soooo cute." I nuzzle the rodent to my face and give him a kiss on his head. Tweek raises and eyebrow at me.

"W-what the h-hell was that?"

"...We shall not speak of this." My blond begins to squeak laugh loudly and cutely. Suddenly Stripes begins squeaking too. "Hey! Look's like he thinks you're another guinea pig!" I laugh and look over to see Tweek giving me an irritated look.

"Gah! Hey!" He pouts like a six-year-old and sits on my bed.

"Awe aren't you two just adorable." I hold my baby next to the blonde's face. Tweek shoves my hand away.

"Awe Tweekers don't make me break out the pout." I shove my lower lip out. Tweek's squeaking starts up again, to which Stripe's soon follows.

"Y-you're –Eng! Incorrigible." Tweek smiles up to me which I return. I hold Stripes out so he can hold him. He cautiously takes hold of the rodent and holds it close to his nose.

"I love seeing my boyfriend and my child together. Gives me a real warm fuzzy feeling." Tweek sends me a huge toothy grin, the one that really _does_ make me feel all warm and fuzzy on the inside.

After a good half hour of playing with my baby we put him back in his cage. I tackle the blond down after making my way back to the bed.

"What do ya wanna do now Tweekers?" I ask as I hold him.

"Gah! I dunno w-what do you wanna do?"

"I dunno what do _you _wanna do?'

"Engh! N-not this!" He squeaks while tangled in my arms.

"Well you wanna settle down downstairs or in here?"

"Erh! D-downstairs."

"K." I pull the tweaker up and carry him downstairs bridal style.

"JESUS MAN! DON'T DROP ME!" He clenches tight around my neck. His dependence makes my cheeks warm. Good thing he can't see it in the dark.

"I'd never drop you Tweek. I gonna grab my Moms laptop so we can play some music."

"So what do you listen to?" I ask after returning to the den with the laptop.

"Gah! D-doesn't matter."

"Oh come on Tweek. Everyone has they're own music style."

"Erh-gah! M-mindless Self Indulgence?"

"Hm?" What the hell is that?

"Ah! It's ADD music!" I press play on 'Played' The only MSI on here. Wow. This shit is FUCKED. I love it.

"Nice."

"Gah! I n-know right!" He _would_ listen to this kinda shit. He moves close beside me on the couch and I decide to pull him into my lap.

"What do you wanna do now?" He puts his finger to his lips and taps a few times. Sooo cute. I faintly see him smile before pressing his lips hard against mine. Mmm he tastes like bacon. Nice. "Mmm before we get into this Tweekers, wanna get ready for bed so we can just fall asleep after?"

"Ack! O-okay." After I stand the brat leaps onto my back and holds tight to my neck. We wash ourselves up together, him on my back, giggling, the whole time. This is fun. Being with him is just fun.

"Shall we continue Tweekers?" He jumps from my back and onto the couch.

"Gah! D-does this pull out?" He pats the couch under him.

"It sure does." After that's done Tweek lays himself down exhausted. Hmm opportunity calls. I move myself to straddle the blond who looks rather taken aback by the movement. I meet our lips and our tongues begin to move together for a moment before I move my lips to place butterfly kisses around the blonds face. I know he likes it cause he always giggles. I place another gentle kiss to his lips and smile.

"Eng! I'm t-tired." He yawns and stretches his body out. So cute.

"Alright." I place another light kiss and roll off of him. My arms slide around his tiny waist, and his around my neck.

"Ngh! C-craig?" His big eyes, which look astonishing in the candlelight I might add, look up to me.

"Yes Tweekers?"

"D-did anyone know you were -Gah! Gay b-before I did?"

"Hm. Just Thomas."

"Thomas? That kid with t-tourettes?" Heh. Tourettes is sick. Though as much as I love I, I'd never fucking fake it like Cartman did. What an asshole. Tommy was pissed about that for like two years after it happened.

"Yup. He was my best friend until he moved away when we were twelve."

"Oh o-ok." He pull himself closer to me, if that's possible. "Did you e-ever _like_ Thomas?"

"Like _like-_like?" I sound like my sister again. "Oh God no. No, he was just my best friend. I've never liked anyone like how I like you Tweek." If I say 'like' one more time… Tweek smiles lightly and looks down to my chest.

"How l-long did –Ergh! How long have you known y-you're gay?"

I shrug. "I've always kinda known. When guys started talking about girls and stuff in middle school, I never really cared. And I noticed when I watched movies and stuff there were boys that I thought that were much better looking then any girls I saw."

"Gah! F-fair enough." It's so nice to finally talk about this with someone. I told Tommy right before he moved away in the summer before middle school. He was totally cool with it and I was so glad I wouldn't have to hide it anymore and know someone accepted me. But then he moved, and the secret left with him.

"What about you Tweekers?"

"Ngh! Y-you're just going to t-tell me how depressing it is." He mumbles into my shirt.

"I'll just listen Tweek. There's nothing we can do about the past now. If we could that'd be fucking sick, but."

"Y-yeah." He mumbles half-heartedly.

"So when did you know Tweek?"

"Ergh! W-when I was little I just hoped anyone would love me at all. Th-then I gave up on that thought and just didn't r-really care." My heart ties at the depressing explanation.

"I love you, Tweek." I kiss the top of his blonde ragged hair.

"And I'm still bewildered as to why." He mumbles. Dows he not expect me to hear these things?

"Cause you're awesome." A smile plays at the ends of his lips.

"Th-thanks."

**~X~**

Ugh. Where am I? Why am I downstairs? I flip over off my stomach to see a skinny blond boy almost completely off the bed.

Ohh I remember.

Dayum Tweek looks fine all tangled up in sheets with his pajama top buttons all mismatched. When the hell did we get so far apart? I remember falling asleep holding each other…

"Fuck." I groan as I stand from the bed. It's fucking cold. Time to make waffles. Shit I hope the power's still on.

"Thanks for breakfast bebe." The power is thankfully on now, so I made waffles with the waffle maker. A side note, I love appliances that only perform one task. It' just funny how almost useless they are.

The blond gives me a quick kiss on my jaw line while I do the dishes. I love how he's too short to actually reach my lips. He has to stand on his toes and stuff, soooo cute.

"No problem Tweekers. So what do you want to do today?"

"Hm. How about we go to the mall? I haven't shopped in like forever."

"Not many stores would be open after a storm like that."

"Right. True. Wanna go anyway? Less people is less pressure." He pours himself a cup of coffee. Sigh. And so it begins.

"Sure why not. What the hell else would we do."

"Exactly. Um can I use your shower Craig?"

"Yeah sure. Feel free to use any shampoo you want too."

"Thanks." He gulps down the rest of the mug then takes off.

**~X~**

"Fucking buses aren't even running today." I sigh as my blond and I walk hand-in-hand to the mall in the freezing cold.

"Ngh! Th-that's ok. M-more time alone!" Tweek giggles. Awe his smile is just so damn sweet.

"How much more alone time could we possibly spend with each other? We had the entire house to ourselves last night." I deadpan but smile so he knows it's a joke. The brat flips me off with his free hand. I laugh at the well trained boy.

"Whatever, do you even have any money?"

"J-just enough for the-" He mumbles the rest quiet enough so I can't hear.

"You have enough money for what?"

"Erm th-the photo booth thing…" He mumbles again but I catch it. I smile at the thought of Tweek shaking on my lap trying to smile and how awkward but awesome the turn outs would be.

"Then you need a job if that's all the money you have." I chuckle though a second glance down to my boyfriend tells me he's rather upset at the response.

"I would love to take photos in the booth with you Tweek." His face lights up and he flashes me his teeth. I love seeing my love smile.

Hm. His little skinny legs must be so tired by now. "Here get on my back." I stop and pull my hand from his to bend down in front of him. His shaking body cautiously wraps himself around me. He clings to me afraid that he's going to fall off a cliff or something.

"GAH!" God I love this kid.

"Alright you can open your eyes now, we're here." I let him slide gently from my back. The warmth of the nearly barren mall settles on my skin when we enter. Suddenly Tweek jerks my arm and pulls me through the mall excitedly. Once we reach the shitty little booth, he pushes me in dramatically and whips the curtain shut.

"So how does this work?"

"Ergh! I have no clue." I grab the five dollar bill from his trembling hands and insert it into the slot and some weird instructions appear.

Suddenly a flash blinds us both.

"I guess that was the first one." We look at each other laughing when another flash goes off.

I quickly cup my hand to my boyfriends face and lock our lips anticipating the third flash.

When I open my eyes I rest my forehead to his and smile at him warmly, which he returns for the fourth final flash.

"Ah! The, the first one isn't going to be v-very –Erh! Good!" He squeaks and pulls me from my seat.

"Oh well. I'm sure they'll be fine." I shrug. I lean against the booth and wait. Tweek shakes and his eyes dart around at his surroundings as he stands awkwardly a few inches away. The slip of paper slides from the booth. I grab it to take a look. Aweee I love it. Soooo cute. They turned out great, except the first one which is just funny cause we both look like idiots. Well, I look like an idiot; Tweek just looks cute.

"Ergh! They're great!" He stands on his toes to kiss my cheek before grabbing my hand.

It's truly sickening how hard I'm falling for him.

* * *

**A/N Just complete and utter fluff. **

**Hope you enjoyed! **

**Oh! And make sure you review! _All of you!_**

**THIS MEANS ****YOU!**

**I need your opinions readers! Anything! Even a smiley or something! Or a frowny! ANYTHING!**

**It makes me sooo happy to know what you think!**


	11. I Want You Safe

**A/N I'm BAAAACCCKKKKKKKK!**

…**Hi :) **

**So um… I owe you all an apology for the month it has taken me to get back on this horse of a story. So, sorry.**

**But! It's back, cause now I have writers block on the other one. :D **

**My favourite thing about this story, is the fact that I get like 30 views EVERY DAY for it. **

**Mind=BLOWN**

**And your reviews! OH! Oh how they make my life all the sweeter. I adore you my readers! THANK YOU!**

******Oh, and for the first time ever I wanted to apologize for how many times I say the f word. No, not fuck. Fag. Sorry, I actually never use it in real life ftr. **  


**So here you go, the long awaited continuation!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but these words. No shows, or characters mentioned. **

**

* * *

**

Chapter Eleven: I Want You Safe

"TUCKER!" Tweek jumps. I turn around to see a couple of blonds running toward us.

"Oh, hey, Kenny." He pulls a giggling Butters over to us. Tweek squeezes my hand a little harder and takes a step closer to me. Awe, I make him feel safe.

"Hey, fellas!" Butters greets us in his signature disgustingly cheerful manner.

"What cha up too, Craig?" The ragged boy slings his skinny arm around my shoulders.

"Um, just hanging out I guess." Get your arm off me, idiot.

"Fucking wicked storm last night, huh?" The tall boy begins to walk, pulling me with him.

"Gosh! It was scary!" Butters adds. God, what a little pussy.

"I guess. So what do you want, Kenny?"

"What? I can't say 'Hi' to a friend?" He questions with a smug grin.

"Well what do you want?"

"So rude!" He hits me in a girly manner. God this kid is such a fag. "Wanna have lunch with us or something?" No. I'm not hungry. Maybe Tweekers is though.

"You hungry, Tweek?"

"Gah!"

"Alright sounds good." I shrug the poor kids arm off and we make our way to the barren food court.

"Jesus man! There's n-no people!" Tweek shakes in the seat across from me. Kenny, and Butters leave to grab a meal, though my blond and I aren't very hungry cause of our amazing (if I do say so myself) waffle breakfast.

"Tweek, come here." He cautiously stands and walks around to me. I pull the little guy into my lap, and hug him tight. He's so fucking light it's scary sometimes to think about it. I worry about him. He should probably eat more.

"Erg! C-can I have –Ack! M-more coffee?" He asks me trembling from his lack of fix.

"Sure." Kenny, and Butters return to the table with their food just as my love and I leave the table.

"We should ditch them." I glance down to Tweek, who chuckles.

"Th-that would be f-funny." Oh, such a cute little smile.

"Here." I pass my blond a cup of strong black coffee. Once I've snatched a few napkins, we return to the odd blond couple.

"So, what are you guys doing today?" Butters asks us in all his innocence. I don't think any other person on this planet has the ability to piss me off by just sitting beside me. I don't even know why. Okay, pissed is a little strong. I guess he just bothers me.

"AH!" Tweek jumps suddenly for some unknown reason, spilling his coffee a little. Good thing I grabbed napkins.

"We have no idea."

"Wanna play laser tag?" Hm. Does the sun shine?

"Yes." I answer immediately.

"Jesus! L-laser tag? That's a lot of GAH! I can't do it, man!"

"Tweek, you'll fucking love laser tag. You get to run around mindlessly under backlights aiming lasers at people." I explain to him excitedly. Okay, so I probably don't _sound_ excited, but I am fucking ecstatic.

"LASERS?" Well what did you think we played with? "Christ man! W-what if you get it in my eye? Oh sweet Jesus I don't wanna go blind! Then they'll have to take my eyes out…." His ramblings continue as I drag him off to Game Stop. It's this massive arcade here that has every fucking game imaginable, AND laser tag. Fantastic. Come to think of it, why don't I spend more time here?

**~X~**

"How the fuck did _Tweek_ win?" Kenny asks, dumbfounded by his loss.

"AH! I just ran around and pressed the trigger! –Gah!" Tweek shakes frantically as we review the game sheet.

"As if." Kenny spits, rather offended at the demise of his flawless record.

"All right, we should get going." I actually just don't want to be here with these guys anymore. "Thanks." My hand slides into the small boy's beside me. I pull him off for us to go home.

"Thank you, Craig." The smiling blond whispers to me while we leave.

**~X~**

"And in other news, surprisingly, schools ARE open today." Damn it. How did this Podunk town manage to open the fucking schools after a storm like that this weekend? Whatever. I shouldn't get my hopes up anyway.

"Mom, could you give me a ride to school?"

"Whatever, just be sure to do the laundry when you get home." Of course I will. I love doing laundry.

"Can we pick up Tweek?" My mother flips me off in response before grabbing her coat to head out.

Knock, knock, knock. "Tweek." Knock, knock, knock. "Tweek." Knock, knock, knock. "Tweek." My blond opens his front door squeak laughing.

"W-what are you d-doing here?" He asks between gasps of laughter.

"Want a ride to school?"

"Ergh! Sh-sure!" Tweek happily grabs his pack off the floor and begins to head out.

"Spazz, your coat." I chuckle at his cute little jump he does before reentering to grab it.

"Heh! Almost f-forgot!" Grabbing his hand, I lead the blond back to my Mom's minivan (aka, the Loser-mobile.)

**~X~**

…The flag is raised half-mast? What the…

A somber mood immediate takes hold of my body when we enter the school. A lot of girls are crying, and the hallway is aghast. Tweek grabs hold of my hand tightly as we make our ways silently to our locker area. None of our group is holding hands, or even really close to their boyfriends. Okay, what the fuck is going on?

"Token, what's going on?" Tweek stands closer to me after I ask.

"You didn't hear, man? A North Park kid was beaten to death this weekend." I blink a few times. …What?

"What? Why?" No wonder everyone's crying. But that doesn't explain why the guys are all separated. Unless…

"It's because he was gay." Kenny states apathetically from the ground, against the lockers beside Stan. Wow. I think hearing that actually just hit me harder than when I was kneed in the stomach a few weeks ago.

"Fucking North Park kids." Kyle spits bitterly. Tweek quickly lets go of my arm and moves about a foot away. No. No, I need him near. He's not safe. None of us are now. Fuck.

What a shitty start to the week.

**~X~**

We all have decided to skip, and go out for lunch. I don't feel like getting my ass kicked today at school.

We slip into a curved booth at the Denny's near by P.C. High. As much as I hate South Park, we're actually very tolerant of gay people. Homo's are the least of this towns' troubles. Not that it should ever be a bother anyway.

"Dude." Stan is the first to speak of all of us. Token's arm wraps around Clyde's waist and pulls him close. Kid's been whimpering all day. I guess this once, he has every right to cry.

"W-we're not s-safe there, man! WHAT IF WE'RE NEXT? Jesus! I can't take that man! Ah!" I grab the addict's shoulders before he gets a chance to kiss his forehead to the crescent shaped table.

"Tweek. Simmer down." I attempt to comfort the boy, though I know it's not working. "Can we get some coffee over here?" I shout out to a nearby waitress.

"He's right though. We aren't safe." Kenny remarks truthfully.

"What are we going to do?" Stan asks the intelligent ginger beside him.

"Well, those guys are going to go to jail for this, obviously. We don't have to worry about _them_ in particular."

"W-what if they have friends, fellas?" Butters asks softly.

"There will always be people like that. We aren't ever going to get away from them. We just need to be careful." Token voices.

"Token's right." Of course he is. He's a know it all black asshole. "We probably should just lay low." I tell my group calmly.

"Any lower, and we'll be in the ground." Kenny snorts. The waitress finally arrives with a cup, and a pit of coffee.

"You mid-as-well just leave the pot." Taking one glance at the blond beside me, she complies and leaves the table again. "Kenny, that's exactly what we're trying to stay away from."

**~X~**

Fuck. Fuck, fuck, FUCK. I don't want to deal with this! Fuck homophobia! Fuck North Park! Fuck stupid people! I lean my head back against my wall.

"C-craig?" Tweek whispers from beside me on my bed.

"Hm?" I look over to his shaking body.

"I don't want to die…" How is he the only person that manages to make my heart cringe? I wrap my arms around his skinny frame tightly.

"You're not going to die, Tweek. At least not any time soon. And not on my watch." I assure him calmly.

"Thank you, Craig."

"Hey," His large dissimilar eyes look up to mine. I brush a strand of golden hair away from them, and grin. "Isn't 'Big Bang' on tonight?" His endearing grin creeps to his pale lips.

"Y-yeah." Letting go of him, we leave for the den.

"Wait, I'm just gonna get ready for bed first. You wanna stay over?"

"Ngh! It's r-really cold out isn't it?"

"Yeah. Here, I'll find you something to wear. There should be a toothbrush you can use in the drawer." We go our separate ways as I head back to my room. Hmmmm…. A plain blue shirt? That should do. Whatever, he can sleep in his boxers.

"Tweekers, here ya go." He fumbles with the shirts long enough for me to brush my teeth.

"Gah! Th-thank you, Craig!" After taken one last glance at myself in the mirror I look back to my blond. Damn is that kid hot.

"Come on." I pick the light boy up, and carry him down to the den, bridal style.

"Your faggy little friend staying over again?" Ruby asks as we pass her in the hall. I use my hand under my boyfriends' knees to flip her off. The ginger girl just rolls her eyes and we continue.

"Futon, or couch?" I ask after sliding the tweaker from my back to the couch. Um… Why isn't he answering? I turn back to the couch after flicking the television on, only to find my blond nearly fast asleep. I cannot begin to describe how fucking adorable this kid is right now.

"Futon I guess." I chuckle before picking him up. He complies sleepily when I move him to make myself comfortable. His light body lays atop mine, and he drifts away quietly. Wow, not even enough energy to watch his favourite show? This is different.

"Ngh… I love you, Craig." My blond whispers into my shirt. I can't help but smile.

"I love you too, Tweekers." I grab the blanket hanging from the top of the sofa. I lay it over the small sleeping body above me, and soon after I slip away too.

**~X~**

"Hey! Faggot! Get up for school!" My sister shouts into the den. Ugh… Morning already? Damn. Hm, at least he likes me enough to wake me up. Bittersweet bitch.

"Tweekers, get up." I shake the boy lying on my chest, lightly.

"W-what?" His beautiful lashes flutter open to look up to me. His eyes never get old.

"We need to go to school." He finally sits up to straddle me. The blanket lay strewn on the floor. When did it actually get hot in this house?

"Do we have to?" Tweek rubs his eyes tiredly before finally deciding to get off me.

"Unfortunately, yes."

* * *

**A/N **

**I have a few more things I wish to say.**

**I actually knock like that from Big Bang (Sheldon=love) on classroom doors. You all should try it. It's so much fun.**

**Another thing, my friend Hayden who had never played laser tag in her life, beat 20 other people on her first try. She simply ran around shooting everyone. SO MUCH FUN. Go try it sometime!**

**Ok. I'm done. Review if you want! It's always appreciated! :D Makes my day cause I live you guys! :D **


	12. Hunger Strike

**A/N Fail of chapter titles? I think so.**

'**I'll keep You Safe' **

'**I Want You Safe'**

**Failure. I am ashamed. **

**Anyway, here's more of this story. I feel like writing. My English teacher inspires me to write, which means she is doing her job well!**

**Haha we have to write an essay of 1,000 words and some kids are like OH GOODNESS! THAT IS SO VERY LONG!**

**Pfft. 1,000 words. I can write that in my sleep.**

…**ONWARD!

* * *

**

Chapter Twelve: Hunger Strike

"K, do you wanna shower?" I ask Tweek once we've made it up the stairs.

"Yeee…." The dazed boy answers.

"Do you mind if I get ready while your in there? I won't if you care-"

"I don't care." Again, the answer dazed.

"Are you ever, like, not like you're on drugs?" The blond grins and giggles.

"I have A.…." His giggles pick up. I shake my head and smirk at my insane little boyfriend.

"Come on." I grab hold of the still giggling blond's wrist to drag him to the washroom. He quickly undresses, fast enough that I didn't even notice he was in there until the water was on. Wow.

"Craaaiiiig!" The blond draws out my name from behind the curtain.

"Yes, Tweek?"

"Your shampoo smells like weed."

"I know, Tweek." It's some fucked up flower shit. It smells like pot, legit.

"Craaaaiiiiig!"

"Yes ,Tweek?"

"Can I have a towel?" His voice sounds kinda girlish when he speaks normally. I pass the towel to him at the side of the curtain.

"Hey, do you want to wear one of my shirts?"

"Mm-hm! Okay Craig!" I nod, and quickly leave the washroom, giving my boyfriend some privacy. Hmm… Jeans… One of my smaller black t-shirts… Meh. Good enough.

"Tweek I-" Just as I open the door he trips out of the tub, and falls to the floor, the towel barley covering his junk. "Shit! Are you okay, Tweek?" It looks like he's crying. Fuck. I rush to help him and quickly realize he's actually laughing.

"I fell!" Ugh. Dickhead. I flip my boyfriend off and throw his cloths down to him.

"Asshole, I actually thought you were hurt."

"You should have seen your face!" He looks up to me, his wet yellow hair plastered to his face in front of his eyes; his this pale body nearly completely uncovered. Oh the things I could do to him right now.

"Hurry up, we have to get to school."

**~X~**

"Mom, could we get a ride in again?"

"Why don't you get your license, boy? I don't want your freeloading ass in this house forever. Get a job while you're at it." My father tells me from the other side of the kitchen table. I flip him off, and he casually returns it.

"Sure." She responds lifelessly. Annnnd _that's_ where I get my attitude from, for the record. Tweek is happily clasping his mug of lack coffee from beside me. Hm. He smells good.

"Boy, shouldn't you call that kids parents when he stays over?"

"Yeah. Probably."

"M-my parents don't really care anymore. It's cool." His parents have kinda settled down recently, which is surprising. As long as his marks don't fall of course.

"I'm leaving now. Take it, or leave it boys." My mother shouts from the front door. What a charming family.

**~X~**

Today, we didn't hold hands. We didn't hug. Actually, my entire group hardly spoke. It's actually kind of absurd, considering the kids who killed the gay kid were expelled.

"Ngh!" Tweek shakes close beside me. We're sitting in front of our lockers for lunch today. I'm not really in the mood to eat to be honest. I still can't get over the fact that I had no idea homophobia was that bad in North Park.

I also just can't over the fact that I would have probably not known anything if I weren't gay. Our county is ignorant. Something should be done. Not that I'd do it personally… I don't want to stick my nose into other peoples business. Well, I guess it's my business but-

"C-craig?" Tweek snaps me from my thoughts. I blink a few times before answering.

"Yeah?"

"What do w-we do if –Erh! What if someone comes after us?" I shrug.

"I guess we just… fight?" I hate fighting. It's stupid.

"Th-that never seems to work…" I pull the quivering boy into my arms.

"Tweek, we'll be fine." I wish I could believe that. I hope this shit kind of dies down… Like yeah, a kid dying is fucking serious, but… Maybe for our sake we could just, like, get on with our lives.

**~X~**

I don't want to think about getting beat up anymore. I don't want to be afraid for Tweek. This is stupid. Homophobes deserve their asses handed to them. It's been a few weeks since the incident and we're still all on our toes. Ugh. I'm calling Tweek. God knows he's up.

"GAH!" He answers hastily.

"Hey, Tweekers." What is it? 2:30? I glance over to the clock. 2:24. My bad.

"W-why did you call? Jesus, is there something wrong? IS YOUR HOUSE ON FIRE! !" He screeches into the receiver. I try to hold in my laughter, but fail miserably.

"Tweek, I just wanted to say 'Hi', you spazz."

"…Hey!" I chuckle again. God, I love this kid.

"Hello. So how are you this sleepless night?"

"Good! Ah!"

"Good."

"Ergh! C-can we play laser tag again? We haven't b-been there –NGH! In like two weeks!" He asks excitedly. Heh, who knew he'd like it so much?

"Of course." Oh, I figured out why I never used to play more, and go to the mall more often. I kinda, well, had no friends.

"Awesome!"

"Tweek?"

"ERGH!"

"Do you feel safe at school?"

"I always feel safe with you." He whispers without hesitation, or stutter. _This _coming from the kid who doesn't even _sleep_ because he doesn't feel safe, actually feels safe with me, and only me. What an honour.

"…Before we got together, when was the last time you had a good night sleep?"

"N-never." …Never? Ugh, stop smiling like an idiot, Tucker. Just because your probably the world to this kid doesn't give you the right to smile like a goof, or blush, or whatever the fuck else you're doing. Damn.

**~X~**

"Good game guys!" Token congratulates Tweek, and I as we exit the dark laser tag room.

"Shit, Tweek! When did you get so good at this game?" Clyde asks while we un-suit ourselves in the Game Stop lobby.

"Engh! I d-don't know! It's just a lot of –Ngh! F-fun!" I fucking love when he smiles like a little kid.

"Well that was fun. See you guys at school Monday?" Token asks one we're about to leave.

"Yup. Bye, guys." I actually had fun with people I might actually consider friends today. Hm. Cool.

My boyfriend and I are attacked by the frost bitten wind when we leave the mall. I hate March. The bus better fucking be on time.

What a surprise. The bus never came. Tweek's on my back as we trek the forty minute walk back to my house. We waited an hour for that fucking bus. Damn Saturday schedules.

"C-c-craig?" Tweek asks through chattering teeth.

"Yeah, Tweekers?"

"Are w-we almost th-th-th-there? I c-can't f-feel my f-feet." His shivering is getting worse and worse by the minute. Fucking A.

"Yeah, don't worry." You talking to me, or him, Tucker?

About ten minutes later we finally make it to my door-step. I think I actually froze my nut sack off, holy shit. I let my little blond popsicle slide from my back once we enter my house.

"I'll go get you some coffee." I kick my boots off, and make a b-line for the kitchen. Good, my prents were too lazy today to clean the machine. Just after I put the mug into the microwave, Tweek sneaks up behind me.

"Th-thank you, C-craig." I turn and wrap my body around his shivering slim figure.

"How much do you weight, Tweek?"

"…92 lbs." My eyes widen when my stomach jerks. 92 lbs? Fuck. My hands move to his shoulders, and still holding his shoulders, I push him out in front of me.

"Is there any specific reason you're only 92 lbs?" He looks like he's ready for me to hit him or something. It's the abandoned puppy look.

"I… Uh… Coffee? I –GAH! Youtoldmeyoulikemethin!" His eyes clamp shut, fully ready for me to hit him.

_Beep, beep, beep._ The microwave interrupts us.

"Tweek… I would love you even if you were as fat as Cartman. I told you I'd love you no matter what." His eyelids fly open. Tears well at the bottom as he stairs at me with nothing but guilt.

"I'm sorry…" His whisper is muffled when his head falls.

"Don't be sorry for anything, Tweek. If anything I should be sorry." I feel like such a douche-bag right now. My boyfriend was pretty much starving himself because of me. Fuck my life.

"Do you want pizza for dinner? Or Chinese? We can call City Wok for some laughs." A smile forms to his mouth, showing those wonderful large teeth. He wipes away his tears with his arm as he nods.

"I'd l-like that."

**~X~**

Bleh, I feel like a sumo wrestler now. God, I ate so much 'shitty' chicken.

"I'm at l-least a 100 lbs n-now! Ah!" Tweek flops down on my bed beside me. His light blue shirt is pulled to just above his deep belly button on his flat, pale tummy. …How about a bit of reverse psychology?

"You'd be even sexier with a chub tummy." You honestly say the stupidest things to him sometimes. Way da be.

"Eng! Th-those two words –Erk! Don't work in th-the same sentence."

"I disagree." Tweek rolls over onto me childishly to pin me down. His face moves close to mine. With close to an inch of space between our lips, he stops. His gaze explores my features for a moment. Slowly a smile creeps to his beautiful lips.

"I l-love you, C-craig." I love his shaking. I love his smile. I love his voice. Ugh.

"I love you, too, Tweek." I smile back at him. Suddenly his lips crash to mine haphazardly. His tongue doesn't just move around in my mouth; it's like he's searching. He's trying to find something that's he's been longing for. It takes me only a moment to realize he's searching to human contact, and an escape, which he's found.

I pull his tiny body close. His panting breaths are dying down as his shaking returns.

"I… I th–Ngh! I love how you taste more than I like the taste of coffee." My blond whispers into my chest. Tweek? Tweek Tweak likes ME more than COFFEE; his drug, his passion, his life! He like's _me_ more? Tweek loves me more than coffee… Holy shit.

"I think I love holding you more than I love holding stripes."

"Y-you make me feel –Erh! Better than c-coffee does." Wow. I'm better than drugs.

"I love you more than I love flipping stuff off."

"Gah! I wanna watch a movie." Hm. Gotta love A.D.D.

**~X~**

"Mom-"

"Yes, I'll give you a fucking ride, Craig." My mother snaps at me when I enter the kitchen. Actually, I was going to ask if we had any oatmeal. I love that shit. It's tasteless and bland. Awesome. Checking cupboard… Bingo.

"Boy, get your license. Aren't you 16 yet?"

"Yes." I answer flipping him off.

"Boy, I need a new pick up. You can have my piece of shit by time the summer rolls around." Really? Fuckin' A. Hm. I guess I'll be needin a job sometime if I'm gonna pay for a truck. Things are looking up I guess.

* * *

**A/N I'm trying to push the time frames. Is it working? Sorta-maybe? It's taken me 11 chapters to get from the middle of January to the beginning of March. *sigh**

**This is gonna be one long-ass story. :P**

**Not that any of you seem to be complaining. **

**Thank you to every single one of you amazing readers who has reviewed this story. You make me smile for hours every time :D**


	13. Greenery

**A/N Thank you all of my readers for your comments and support I fucking love you all!**

**Oh and to Akageta (you don't have an ff account, or this would have been a PM) You said my writing style is fun to read. And to that I say, THANK YOU. That used to be my absolute worst quality about my writing. Thanks for the compliment :) … and everyone else cause you kick ass!**

**I still don't own anything. **

**

* * *

**

Chapter Thirteen: Greenery

March heat wave in South Park. Nice. 72 degrees Fahrenheit, and I am certainly not complaining. Oh, and to top it off, it's Spring Break. FUCK. YES. No douche bags, no assholes, no school; just me and my awesome boyfriend. Tweek's head is on my lap as we sunbathe in my backyard. We're in nothing but shorts, and shades. Magnificent.

"C-craig?"

"Hm?"

"I th-think this heat wave is s-some sort of –Ergh! Government conspiracy!" I listen patiently as always for him to finish. "W-what if Alcida is p-planning to attack us in this weather? SWEET JESUS! What if it's all just a trap and they're gonna bomb America and kill us all and use our bodies as bombshellsforfutureambushes?" Hm.

"…Or it's just Global warming."

"GAH! LIES! G-global warming is a scam set up by the American g-government to –URG! Trick us into thinking their n-nuclear testing practices aren't real!" I highly respect his creativity.

"Or, we're just killing the planet with harmful emissions and there's a greenhouse effect taking place, so our weather end's up being fucked,and we have spontaneous heat waves."

"…I guess." I feel as though I have just defused a bomb. It's a rather victorious feeling when I convince Tweek otherwise of his theories. I love talking with this kid.

"Want something to drink?"

"GAH! Did you r-really just ask that?" Duh. Of course he wants coffee.

"Hm. That was a stupid question. Let me rephrase that; wanna try my home made iced coffee?" His dissimilar eyes glance up to me from the top of his black sunglasses.

"L-let's do this."

**~X~**

"Coffee?" I begin to ring off ingredients to my blond. Several objects are currently set out on my kitchen counter.

"Ch-check!"

"Ice cubes?"

"G-got it!"

"Sugar?"

"Ergh!

"Milk?"

"Ack!"

"Irish Cream?"

"W-what?" I open the fridge and grab a large black bottle from the behind the beer.

"It's St. Patrick's day in a few days, we gotta celebrate." I hold up the bottle while Tweek winces skeptically at me. His bony hands are set to his protruding hips, while his glasses rest atop his mess of yellow hair. Smexy.

"I better n-not get in shit for th-this."

"Nah. Our parents are at work. Plus, my parents never touch this shit since it's all the way behind the beer; we're never out of beer." I receive a few squeaks from my boyfriend as I walk to him, the bottle in hand.

"This is gonna be –Ngh! Interesting."

"A-actually, this is really good. –Ern!" We decided to set out a few lawn chairs for our sunbathing. I'm not really sure why we have lawn chairs. There's only, like, two months of good weather in this shit-ass town.

"I agree. Did I do good?" It actually does taste really good. Strong, sweet, and caffeinated. Perfect.

"Y-you did good." We clank our glasses and take another sip. Mmm… Coffee and liquor.

"Do you think coffee and liquor kind of have an oxymoronic effect?" Really? Oxymornon Effect? YOU'RE an oxy-MORON, Tucker.

"You mean do they –Ack! Contradict?"

"Yeah."

"Mmm –Ergh! W-well one keeps you awake –Gah! And the other m-make your drowsy. N-neither are very good for you, so I g-guess it doesn't really matter."

"Hm." Well put. His answer was loads better than my question. I love this. I love talking about nothing in particular with a fellow intellectual. And we're in the sun. And it's hot. And he's hot. Ah… Sweet contentment.

**~X~**

"Come on, dude! You gotta come to Tokens tonight! We're gonna have green beer!" So?

"I don't want to, Clyde."

"Awe, don't be a dick, dcude! Come party with us! All our group is going to be there!" I sigh.

"Have any of you asked Tweek?"

"Well we kinda thought you guys juts go together now." He has a fucking opinion.

"Call Tweek, then get back to me."

"Awe, come on! Don't make me go on the phone with that spazz!" Oh no he di'int.

"Fuck you." It's a shame I couldn't flip him off. Tweek is the furthest thing from irritating to speak to. Clyde, you whiny bitch, can suck my middle finger. I hang up abruptly and walk to my room.

"Awe stripes aren't you just soooo cute." My monotone voice draws out. Okay, it's been half an hour. Why hasn't Clyde called back? _Bring, bring!_ My house phone suddenly sets off beside Stripes' cage.

"Yes?"

"Tweek said he wanted to go."

"…I don't believe you."

"Talk to him for yourself, dude! He wants to come!"

"No way."

"I said the same thing. He didn't even freak out! It was really weird!"

"Whatever. See you at seven I guess."

"B-" I hang up before he finishes. His voice bothers me. It's nasally and whiny. Do remember, your voice is nasally too, Craig. I know, but it's not whiney; it's monotone. …Why am I talking to myself in my head?

**~X~**

Knock, knock, knock, "Tweek." Knock, knock, knock, "Tweek." Knock, knock, knock, "Tweek."

"Gah! H-hey, C-craig!" Tweekers opens the door squeaking and flashing his cute toothy grin.

"Hey." I take a step in side his house. I like wearing shorts and t-shirts. I think I could get used to this. "So, why are we going to this?"

"Ngh! Th-they're our f-friends! And we n-never hang around people." Yeah, cause I avoid it. "And, and it's a h-holiday? And, um, it'll be… fun?" Now he's just trying to convince me. "And you're m-mad, whyareyoumad!"

"I'm not mad. I don't get mad. Whatever makes you happy, makes me happy." Simple as that really.

"Th-then let's go." His shaky hand grabs hold of mine and we take off to Clydes. Well, not really 'taking off'. We're walking slowly for once and enjoying the foreign greenery around us. Token's house is fucking far from this side of town. Rich, black asshole.

"I r-really like this weather." Tweek admits quietly from beside me.

"Me too. I like it better than the snow."

"I don't –Erh! I don't like the c-cold. I shiver to m-much in the cold."

"Want a frappicino or something from Harbucks? It's on the way."

"O-okay." He answers me with a smile.

**~X~**

We finally arrive at Tokens after a like forty minute walk. That should have only taken us fifteen. Whatever, those assholes can wait.

"It's about time you're here." Token opens his massive front door. I flip him off before Tweek and I step in. "Most of the guys are out swimming. I have some trunks you can wear if you want."

"Wanna swim, Tweek?" His eye twitches a few times. I'll take that as a no. "Is anyone else not swimming?"

"Um, Stan pulled a muscle at football, so he isn't." Tweek won't be alone. It's fine, Craig.

"Alright, I'll swim."

"Hey, guys!" Kyle and Kenny greet us from the pool. I slide into the nice warm pool, thanks to Token's expensive heater shit, and grab a floaty chair. If I'm here, I mid-as well enjoy myself. I like the water. It's relaxing.

"Hey, Craig, what took you guys so long?" Clyde, who's also in a floaty chair, asks me. He's just in swim trunks, so you can see his pudgy little tummy. He's not fat; just plump.

"We took our time." Should I expand? Hm. I guess I will actually try and have a conversation just this once. "We stopped at Harbucks for coffee, too."

"Oh, okay."

"Yup. Um, what have you guys been doing?"

"Well I was playing volley ball with Kyle, Kenny, and Butters; but Kenny and Butters went in and we haven't seen them in about half an hour."

"They're probably fucking somewhere."

"Awe, come on. I don't want to hear about that, guys! If they're on my parents bed I'll kick Kenny's ass." Token takes a seat at his little picnic table thing beside Tweek.

"You invited Kenny over, what did you expect?" Kyle asks from the side of the pool where he's sitting with his legs dangling in the water.

"Where are your parents, Toke?" Clyde asks. Hm. I haven't help start a conversation in years. Cool.

"They're on a cruise off the shore of Australia."

"Dude, why do your parents have to be so rich?" Stan asks from beside the dark boy.

"Sorry. I didn't mean for them to follow their dreams and let life work out for them."

"Hey, fellas!" Butters, his stupid voice, and Kenny walk through Token's sliding glass door.

"Did you guys fuck on Token's parents bed?" I shout at them from my place in the pool. I've tried not to float too far away. This is actually… fun? I guess? These guys have become a lot more chill and now they're actually kinda cool. Oh, and there's no Cartman. I hate that fat son of a bitch.

"Actually, I just had like a feast from the Black's fridge!"

"Whatever. There's more where all that came from." Token sighs.

"Of course there is, you rich dick." Kenny punches Toke's shoulder before sitting down with Butters on his lap. This is kinda fun.

**~X~**

"What movie did you guys pick?" Stan asks as he joins us on Token's huge crescent sofa. We're all together with our boyfriends, but separated enough from each other.

"The Expendables." Token enters the room with Clyde, both holding two twelve packs of expensive St. Patrick's Day green beers.

"Sweet, dude!" Kyle exclaims. Token gets the movie ready on his huge big screen.

"Is it s-scary?" Tweek whispers to me. We were lucky enough to get a seat right beside the arm rest.

"There's guns, and blood, and swearing and stuff, but I don't think there's anything 'scary'." Tweeks' not very convinced variant eyes continue to stare up at me. I pull the small boy into my lap and his arms wrap themselves tightly around my neck.

"Awe-AWWE Kenny! Save it till the lights are at least out!" Stan pulls his ginger boyfriend closer to him and away from Kenny who's making out with Butters. Well, while their attention is on those two, who don't seem to be stopping anytime soon, I turn my attention to my little blond.

"Tweek," I whisper, grabbing his notice. I quickly kiss the boy hard on his soft lips. When I pull away he begins to shake and blush.

"Guys, come on." Token states rationally to the blonds.

"Dude, just get some with your little boy toy there and leave us alone." Kenny jokes quickly after pulling away from the blond on top of him.

Just past halfway through the movie Kenny is making out with Butters (still), Stan and Kyle are cuddling (bleh), Token and Cry-baby are snogging (ew, they're right beside us), and Tweek is nearly asleep on my lap.

"Come on." I lift my boyfriend up, who squeaks, and bring him to the kitchen. Fuck this place is massive. It's been a while since I've been over here. I place my little blond onto the marble counter.

"Why we in the kitchen?" Tweek asks; his words slurred. I should have known three beers would hit him hard. He needs some food. I've gotten him up to 95lbs, but still, drinking that much on an empty stomach? One more and the kid will fuckin pass out or puke up his liver.

"We're here to give you food. You're gonna pass out of you don't have any."

"Mmmm com'ere keg." Keg? That's… different.

"Tweek you're such a lightweight."

"Bud I weh ninty five pounds now!" He jokes. Tweek throws his arms on my shoulders and leans into my face. "Mmm you smell good."

"Um… Thanks. Here, you want some mini-pizzas?" When I move to pull away he forcefully pulls me close; his hands on my shoulders, his legs wrapped around my waist. For a little guy, he's got a strong drunken grip. Before I can speak he smashes his mouth to mine. His body is wrapped around me as he kisses me passionately.

Mmm I love when he pulls my hair. Ugh. you're a sick masochist, you know that right, Tucker? His nails dig into the back of my neck. Mmmm… Yeah… I know.

He away pulls from my and he moves his mouth to my ear.

"Touch mmme, keg. I feel like wur a married couple."

"What are you talking about?" I move my head to look into his mismatched eyes. His hands mindlessly fiddle with my shirt.

"Well you nevur touch me anymore. You used too, bu now ya don an I wuz hopin since I'm drunk we cud make out…" He mumbles and slurs.

"If you wanted to Tweek, all you had to do was ask. You didn't need to drink to get me to make out with you, that's absurd." His big eyes stare up to me on the brink of tears. Ugh. He's never drinking this much again.

"I feel so supid!" His head falls to my chest hard. Ow.

"It's okay, Tweek." I lift his shoulders to look at him face to face again. "Here, how about we have a nice night, just you and me, sometime soon? Huh? Is that good?" He grins and nods. "K, you need food." His legs unwrap from around me. When I step back I feel a jerk pulling me back to my blond.

"Thanks." He whispers. I can't help but smile."

"No problem. Love you." I kiss his forehead and step away again, this tme with ease.

"I luv you, too."

* * *

**A/N Hm. I'm not sure if I am capturing enough of Tweek's awesomness. Anything else I could do to fix that? Suggestions possibly? **

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed! :) There won't be another chapter for a little while... Just warning you, I will be busy. :P**


	14. Learnt Something New

**A/N Shorter chapter. Meh. Enjoy!

* * *

**

Chapter Fourteen: Learnt Something New

I wake with a minor headache. I'm glad I didn't drink much. Tweek on the other hand… He's on my chest, still fucking KO'd. I move his strewn body from me and make my way to the kitchen. I'm fucking starving. I hope Mr. rich-kid has some boring food. Opening fridge… OJ. That works. Yum.

"Morning, sunshine!" Kenny suddenly pops up out of no where behind the door and shouts. I flip the cheerful blond off while downing the rest of the carton.

"Ugh, why are you even up?"

"Contrary to popular belief, I don't drink." I stare at the blond, who is now leaning against the counter, with my regular bored expression.

"Hm."

"Mhm. Been sober since I was ten." I don't really care.

"Impressive."

"Here." He digs around his pocket and finally produces a few red pills. Ow. My brain hurts. "They're just Tylenol. I'm not tryin' to drug you." I shake my head and grab them. Bleh.

"Thanks." After swallowing the pills we take a seat at the island in the middle of the black's kitchen.

"So, you guys fucked yet?" Ah, there's the Kenny we all know and love. I was wondering when he'd show up.

"I am not discussing my sex life with you."

"Or the lack there of?" I flick my finger to him. "Oh, come on. If you and Tweek had fucked yet, you'd be ripped up like you were attacked by a wolverine." Again, I flip him off. "Just sayin', the little guy's gonna need somthin' to grab on to." He makes clawing gestures with his hands. I simply continue to stare at him unimpressed. That's twisted.

"Feel free to stop any time."

"Oh, thank you for your permission, darling!"

"McCormick, fuck off."

"Ngggh my head…" A drowsy Tweek stumbles into the kitchen holding his head.

"Hold on, Tweek. I'll get you some coffee." I hop off the stool, and begin to make coffee.

"Hey, Boy Toy!" Kenny shouts. Tweek shuffles to a stool across from Kenny. He's gonna feel like shit today.

"Please don't yell." My blond drops his head to the island counter. Ouch.

"So, we were just talking about your sex life. Care to join us?"

"...What?" Tweek asks as he lifts his head. I slide the cup in front of him before flipping Kenny off again.

"Crag here is still a virgin and was rather upset by that fact." Kenny, shut up. "He was just telling me how he can't _wait_ until he get's you in the pants!" Shut up. Shut up! SHUT UP! Tweek looks up to me. I turn away to hide my blush from my boyfriend.

"Really?"

"Nah, I'm just fucking with ya. But, he is still a virgin." And with that. The cheeky bastard makes his exit. Ugh.

**~X~**

After having walked Tweek home, I return to my house. My headache is gone now, but I could still use a bit more rest.

"I'm home." I state flatly.

"Craig, we signed you up for drivers ed. Your courses start today." Thanks a bunch for the forewarning, Mom. "They run for four days the rest of the week, Friday you can take your first drivers test."

"Thanks." I shout out as I walk to my room. I can at least be a little appreciative. Not exactly how I wanted to spend the rest of my Spring Break week, but whatever. At least in eight months I can fucking drive finally.

**~X~**

"I passed my test." I tell Tweek who is sitting beside me on my sofa in the den. . Was fucking long and monotonous, but that's fine. I doesn't surprise me that I actually enjoyed it.

"Aw-awesome!"

"Yup." Sheldon on screen suddenly starts rhyming off some sort of gibberish. The fuck? "What did he say?"

"Ngh! Scissors c-cuts paper, paper covers rock, rock crushes lizard -ERH! Lizard poisons Spock, Spock smashes scissors, S-scissors –GAH! Scissors decapitates lizard, lizard eats paper; paper disproves Spock, S-spock vaporizes rock, and rock c-crushes scissors!" Tweek explains to me in my den on the sofa. I think that was all said in one breath. He's so cute when he explains stuff.

"…You're such a nerd."

"Intellectual badass." He mumbles.

"What?"

"A-actually I'm an intellectual –Erh! Badass." Tweek squeaks. I roll my eyes and turn my attention back the Big Bang DVD on my television.

"Hey, intellectual badass," I break our silence as the episode finishes.

"Ergh! W-what?" I respond by pushing him over onto his back. My arms pin his and I straddle him. I love when his huge variant eyes open even wider. His shaking continues under my grip as I press my body to his. Just as my face is but an inch from his, he lifts his head to lock our lips. Mmm gotta love the bittersweet taste of coffee.

I remove my hands from his wrists to venture up his shirt. Oh, how I missed his thin little body. His long fingers begin to twine with my hair.

Oh, how I missed that as well. We break and I lift his shirt over his head. Suddenly the brat pounces on me when I'm off guard. His hands wrap around my neck and back. He shoves his tongue down his throat, leaving me to lie there as a doll. His bony fingers begin to rid of my shirt as he sucks on my neck. The harder he bites, the louder I moan. God, this feels good.

He lifts my shirt from my body. His head drops to my stomach where he bites down hard on my abs. Wait, what is he doing? He fiddles with my fly, but soon succeeds. His shaky fingers then curl around my jeans and pull them down. My doll-like state remains as he spreads my legs. Fuck, he's actually… Really..? …Fuck yes. Tweek pulls down my boxers to reveal myself to him.

After a few sweet, fucking AMAZING moments of sucking, bobbing, and nipping, Tweek swallows. I clench my jaw shut in order to keep myself from screaming his name. My entire body relaxes and my head falls into the pillow. After pulling my pants back up, my blond shyly crawls on to me. His head rests on my bare chest and his scrawny arms wrap around me.

"I l-love you, Craig." He whispers to me.

"Fuck, love you too, Tweek." I sigh and wrap my arms around my amazing little blond. God, he's so awesome. "Do you wanna go out for dinner, Tweekers? I owe you a night alone."

"I-if you want me out in public…" He mumbles; I hear him anyway, I always do. I hear every mumble, gasp, and cry that comes from this kids magnificent little mouth.

"Of course I do. Where do you want to go? Anywhere, you pick." My blond smiles up to me.

"O-okay. Um… Uh… Ngh! Choices are too much pressure!" He nuzzles his frustrated face to my chest.

"How about Swiss Chalet?"

"Gah! Their chicken scares the shit outta me, man!"

"You don't _have_ to get the chicken."

"I still see it!"

"Denny's?"

"AH! GOTH KIDS!"

"Montanas?"

"Talking moose faces!" I sigh.

"KFC?"

"They beat their chickens! Ergh!"

"Pizza Parlor?"

"…I like pizza." Score.

"All right, than we're having pizza for dinner." As per usual with this kid. "We'll stop by your house for a change of clothes. I'm going to take a shower first. Keep watching Big Bang." Straight forward direct orders. Exactly what he needs.

**~X~**

"Th-thanks for dinner, Craig." Tweeks' hands are wrapped tight around his thermos as I walk him to my van. My Mom is waiting in the passengers seat. She always looks so bored, no matter what she's doing. How the fuck does a blonde chick manage that? I open the sliding door for Tweek.

"Th-thanks." He mumbles as he steps in. "Ah!" He slips back after a short muscle spasm. I catch him easily and push him into the vehicle. My cute little spazz. I hop into the drivers seat and begin to drive my boyfriend home. Driving is actually soooo easy. I don't know what some peoples problem is.

Surprisingly, Tweek is silent the entire ride home. Well, as silent as he gets. I was fully expecting him to scream out in protests against me driving him when I _just_ got my license. I've driven before, what redneck kid hasn't, but still. Nope, instead he sits patiently (sorta) in the back, without a word. Shit, the kid must _really_ trust me. My mother on the other hand, it doesn't surprise me in the least that she hasn't said a thing. I like driving with her. She's nice, and quite, and boring.

Once we arrive at his brown house, I jump out to escort him to the door.

"N-night, Craig."

"Night, Tweekers." After a quick kiss I return to the car.

"Strange kid." My mother sighs. I flip her off and continue to drive home.

**~X~**

"Hey, Craig!" Butters insists on greeting me _every_ day. God damn, I hate his voice. I flip the cheerful dick-muncher off and continue to speed walk to my locker with Tweek.

"Faggot!" Out of no where a large football player shoves me into a locker. Can't they come up with better come insults by now? Retards. Wonderful first day back.

"Hey dude, I saw you were harassed this morning!" Kyle addresses me at out lunch table.

"So?"

"Dude! You don't know what that means?" Clyde asks me as if it's common knowledge.

"It means he thinks I'm a faggot?"

"Dude," Say dude one more time, guys. " That guys buddy was the one who hurt Stan!" Kyle tells me.

"Gah! S-someone hurt Stan?"

"Dude, that ankle injury was no accident! Farlon tripped Stan at practice!"

"Yeah, where is he?" Token asks after taking a bite of some expensive pastry.

"His ankle was too bad. He couldn't walk today!"

"They're after us." Kenny remarks quietly from beside me. I doubt anyone else herd him. Shit, this shit again?

* * *

**A/N Oh hamburgers! What's gonna happen next! **

…**Your guess is as good as mine.**

**I don't own ****anything**** here but the words. :)**


	15. Prove Me Wrong

**A/N Phew! Every time I go back and read the earlier chapters of this story (which I do to remember where the hell I was going with this in the first place) and I wish I could still write like that. Then I realize, I still do and I need to chill out. Well I hope I do… bleh I don't even know anymore.**

**Whatever. Enjoy! XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but these words.

* * *

**

Chapter Fifteen: Prove Me Wrong

After Kenny's comment, Tweek's hand slips into my pocket as we sit at the lunch table. He doesn't do anything once it's in there; he just keeps it there. I guess he finds it comforting or something.

We leave the cafeteria from our awkward lunch period. As Tweek and I walk through the halls to our lockers his hand clamps so tight to mine I swear I could feel my fingers begin to lose circulation. I guess he's just freaked out about the whole jock thing. God, I can't wait for the weekend. I hate school.

**~X~**

"Ah! I can't do this!" Tweek digs his face into the sleeve of my oversized hoodie.

"Double Dash isn't _that_ hard, Tweek." I explain as the countdown beeps on screen.

"AH! SO MUCH PRESSURE!" Immediately his car flies by everyone else's. I don't even know how he did that.

"Well it must be a lot of pressure, since you're fucking winning and all." I deadpan. His jittery hands continue to steer his little car just fine.

"Ah! Sh-shut up!" Suddenly he flies off of the rainbow sky track. "AH! I FELL OFF!"

"Calm the fuck down Tweekers. It's just a game." If I weren't this direct with him, we wouldn't work as well together. He's sitting really fucking close to me today. What the hell is up with that? Another inch over and he'd be on my lap. What, did he vibrate himself across the sofa or something?

"Shit." I just flew off the track.

"Ah! Is this over yet?" He yelps. Video games are _way_ too much pressure for Tweek. Why do I even bother trying to play them with him? I guess breaking out the old Game Cube was a bad idea.

"Almost." Another round later and the game announces Tweek in first. He throws the controller across the den before smashing his head against my arm in frustration.

"I'm n-never playing that again! Ngh!" I pack up the consol and shove it in the cupboard under the television.

"Don't worry, we won't." I return to the sofa with the remote in hand. Just after I sit down Tweek leans into my side, forcing me to wrap my arm around his shoulder. As I'm trying to flick through the guide my blond slips the top of his fingers under the rim of my belted jeans. His other hand bunches some of the fabric of my hoodie sleeve. What's wrong with him?

"Are you okay?" I ask randomly. His mismatched eyes dart to look up at me and his trembling body ceases.

"W-what? D-do I n-not look okay? Ah! W-what wrong with me!" Though his hands move from their odd positions, his body presses closer to mine.

"No, you look fine. I mean… well, since _we've_ gotten closer, _you've _gotten closer. Is there something wrong, Tweek?" He continues to stare, dumbfounded.

"I j-just like being close to you… He pulls his body away slightly, but I wrap my arms around him and pull him close.

"Okay." I reply flatly. If it's as simple as that, than there's no point in me pressing further on the subject, right?

**~X~**

A crack of light shining through the blinds of one of the den windows hits my eyes. I blink a few times before flipping off the light. I hate waking up sometimes. I flip my body, which is nearly falling off the pullout sofa, and sit up. The opening menu of 'Diary Of A Wimpy Kid' is playing for probably the ten thousandth time.

"Wake up." I shove Tweek's deadweight body. His back is facing me as he's curled up in the covers way on the other side of the makeshift bed.

"Ngh, fuck off." He grumbles and tightens his grip on his pillow, which he's holding rather that resting his head on.

"Wake the fuck up, Cinderella."

"It's sleeping beauty, genius." He suddenly turns the pillow he was spooning into a weapon and sits up to hit me.

"Dick-hole, get up. Your Mom will be here in probably, like, half an hour to pick you up for your orthodontist appointment."

"I though I was done with that evil man and his daemon assistant once the braces were off." My blond wipes his sleep filled eyes all cute like. I love when he wears my shirts to bed. So smexy.

**~X~**

Hm. Biology is harder than I thought it would be. I hate homework. Tweek always does his homework at this time, between 4:30-5:55. It's only 4:46. God, I need a scapegoat.

_Brrrrrrrrrring! Brrrrrrrrrring! _My house phone rings. Hazza. Good timing.

"Hello?"

"Hi, is Craig there?"

"This is him."

"Aw Shit! Sorry! Hey, Craig. COCK!" Well slap my ass and call me a bitch.

"Tommy?"

"Cock! Yeah! You remember me?"

"Of course I do. You were my best friend, how could I forget you? How have you been, Tom?"

"Great! Um, listen my parents and I Shit! Fucking Shit! We're going to be staying over at my aunt's house for a few weeks in July COCK! Wanna hang out?" Hell's yes I do.

"That would make me soooo happy."

"Ball sack! Awesome, see you then!" Oh how I have missed that boy and his profanities. I can't wait.

**~X~**

"Hey, Tweek. Guess what."

"W-what? Ngh!"

"Thomas called tonight." I tell my boyfriend over the phone.

"The tourettes k-kid?" It's funny, Tommy always used to call Tweek the 'spazzy kid'.

"Yeah. He said he's gonna be in town for a few weeks in July."

"Gah! Cool!" God, I'm actually so excited right now. I haven't seen the kid in like four years! There aren't enough cool kids in South Park these days.

**~X~**

Where the hell is my iPod? We've got a work period in physics today. Yeah, how did I land these ace subjects this semester? Data, 11th physics, 11th bio and American history? They're boring, which I love, but they're fucking hard.

Hm. Well, this is an iPod. I grab a little blue device from atop the desk in my room. This is an iPod, but it's not mine. Mine's grey; this one is blue. Tweek's? How long has this been here? Shit, I gotta go. Screw it; I'll listen to his for today.

Hm, he really does like MSI. There's like… fourth of their songs on here and it's allFUCKED. There's MSI, P!nk, Avril Lavinge, Brokecyde; wow. I love my little ADD boy. Oh, there he is now.

"What took you?" I ask my blond as we walk into the school.

"Gah! I w-was trying to find my- AH! TH-THAT!" His little fingers snatch the device from my hand furthest from him.

"Oh, sorry. I found it in my room this morning."

"Jesus, man! I th-though I had lost it!" Just as I turn to unlock my locker, I hear Tweek scream bloody murder. I whip around to see those football players Kyle had warned us about. Why the hell is North park so fucking homophobic? I don't get it.

"GET OFF OF HIM." I shout at the large boy. I step in between him and my boyfriend and push the ass-wipe away. Tweek falls to the floor and scurries away.

"Ou! Protecting your little _girlfriend_, Tucker?" I really could care less what they have to say. Him and his buddy behind me together own half a brain. Nothing they ever do or say is intelligent. I throw a punch at him, which he returns swiftly. And so, my wonderful school week begins. Same shit, different day.

The larger boy slams me against the locker and attempts to choke me. I luckily get anther hard punch in, which makes him stop. Once he's moved slightly from my vision I notice the situation. Our little gay group has all shown up and is now fighting a few more football players. This is all just fucking retarded.

As I'm standing off guard for a slight moment I'm thrown to the floor. Before I can move, Farlon, the guy I've been fighting with, stomps on my arm. A ridiculously loud fucking moan of pain escapes me.

THAT.

FUCKING.

**HURT.**

All sounds of fighting stop as I roll on the floor holding my arm in pain. A teacher FINALLY breaks through the crowd of students gathered. The jocks bolt from the scene. Figures.

"What the devil is going on here?" Our British-sounding-but-not-really-British principle shouts out. The crowd of students quickly makes their way to their classes.

"AH! CRAIG!" Tweek, who has a black eye and split lip, dives down beside me. "Gah! He n-needs help!" My little blond shouts out to Ms. Principle.

Token and Kenny hoist me up and drag my escorted ass to the nurse's office.

**~X~**

"Ah! Are you gonna b-be okay, Craig?" Tweek chatters as we hop into the back of my mom's minivan after leaving the hospital. My dark blue cast reaches from my right palm to just below the elbow. Jock-ass bastard snapped a part of my Ulna with his heel.

"I'll be fine. It's about two months until it heals completely though." I explain to Tweek. I look over to my blond who's staring at my cast.

"C-can I…" He looks into my eyes hopefully.

"Yes, Tweek. You can be the first to sign my cast."

* * *

**A/N One cannot fathom how excited I am to write a conversation between Thomas and Tweek. **

**Next chapter will be longer, since this is really fucking short. I have most of it written anyway. **

**OH! 100****th**** reviewer get's a sunshine sticker from Butter's sticker collection. ;) **


	16. Bittersweet

**A/N yay! Congratulations Roxi2Star for the 100****th**** review! Circumducts ****second metacarpal* **

**So um here: **

**:D**

**V**

…**sunshine? With a smile…? :D?**

**use your imagination XD**

**I do want to say thank you to ever single reader who has helped me reach this goal. You're amazing, and I love you, and I hope you all continue to enjoy this story! :)

* * *

**

Chapter Sixteen: Bittersweet

Hurrah Easter and all the coloured eggs and chocolate and such. My favourite part about Easter is the chocolate. Specifically, I love the _dark_ chocolate. And not just like 30% or some shit like that. I mean DARK. 90%; so bitter it's sweet. Mm.

"MOOOMM!" Ruby suddenly shouts from the kitchen. Damn that kid is so fucking loud sometimes, I can hear her clear as day from the den.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I'm trying to enjoy my damn dark chocolate, bitch.

"Craig, don't use that language with your sister!" I flip off the direction of the stairs. I'm sure she's doing the same to me. Mid-as well get a closer look at this family drama. Grabbing my dark chocolate bar, I move to stand at the bottom of the stairs.

"Mommy, where's my Easter egg hunt?" Mommy? Bitch, you ain't fooling anyone.

"Ruby, you're thirteen. Thirteen-year-olds don't get Easter egg hunts. They just get a basket; so, take it, or leave it." 'Take it, or leave it.' Another one of my Mother's wise mottos. I really do love that woman.

"But Mooooomm!" I hate whiney little girls. Their voices make me want to harm an infant.

"One more complaint out of you, and I'm taking your fucking basket." Ha. Awesome. Although, this isn't nearly as funny as Christmas.

**~X~**

Ah, Easter Monday. No school. Yes. It's warmer today too. The sun is shining, it's warm, I have enough dark chocolate to get me through 'till September, and I'm heading to my boyfriends house. Life is pretty fucking good. My arm hurts, though. I glance down to my casted right arm. All our little gay group signed it.

'_GET BETTER SEXY! ;D' _Is written with a huge heart beside it. Oh, and it's not from Tweek. 'Twas Kenny's doing. Sigh.

Well this is odd. His parents car isn't here. Hm. Tweek didn't say he was leaving, so I guess he's home alone. I knock on his coffee brown front door. No answer.

"Tweek? I'm coming in." I state after knocking another three times. I pull out the key he gave me about a month ago, and open the door. Hm. Almost no coffee smell. I guess he's only using one pot.

"Tweek?" I call out again. The water is running upstairs. He must be in the shower. Ugh, his weird latte fortress house always creeps me out to a point.

"Mistreated! Misplaced! Misunderstood! Miss-" …What the fuck is that?

"Always second guessing! Underestimated-" I rush up the stairs to the Tweak bathroom; the source of the sound.

"Pretty, pretty, please! Don't you ever, ever feel like you're less than fucking perfect! Pretty, pretty please! If you ever, ever feel like you're nothing, you're fucking perfect to me!"

As fucking if. Tweek singing P!nk. Dayum.

Unable to contain my laughter, my back slaps the wall and I slide down until I'm on the floor. I'm not laughing because he's a bad singer and this is totally gay and stuff; I'm laughing because this just gives me yet another reason to love him and I don't know how to deal with it in any other way than laughing.

I continue to enjoy his singing with a stupid grin on my face. Just like the time we played Rock band, he's not a perfect singer or anything. He's not terribly tone deaf either, though. Suddenly the door opens. I guess I was enjoying his singing so long that I didn't even notice he was out of the shower.

"AH! CRAIG! PRESSURE! JESUS! AHH!" Tweek, clad only in a pair of green plad boxers, falls to the floor in surprise. His wet blond hair is matted to his thin blushing face. I can't help but chuckle a little. God, he's just so fucking cute! I can't even deal with this!

"Hey."

"CHRIST! HOW L-LONG HAVE YOU BEEN THERE?" My blond shouts. My chuckle morphs into a full laugh. I cover my moth with my hands. I don't even know why I'm laughing so hard.

"Since about the beginning of Perfect." His bony hands smack to his face in embarrassment. He begins to mumble into his hands and shake his head. I crawl closer to him and realize he's saying 'It's a dream! It's a dream!'

"This is not a dream, Tweek. I'm here." I situate myself on my knees and grasp his protruding naked shoulders. It's times like this I just can't believe he's _mine_.

"Gah! I'm such an idiot!" His flat hands turn to fists as he begin to hit his head against them.

"Tweek, stop that."

"I'm s-sorry…" He mumbles.

"For what? I love your singing." I smile at him, but he turns his head and blushes. "Come on. There's Easter candy to enjoy." I pull his body up. Actually, that wasn't as easy as it used to be. I look down to his stomach.

"Engh!" Tweek apparently notices my glance and covers himself with his thin arms. Oh yeah, that did soooo much.

"Holy shit, Tweek. You gain weight?" I grab his hands and hold them out to the side. "You're ribs are disappearing!" I excitingly grab hold of his hips, which actually have flesh on them now. He trembles in my grasp. I finally look to his face, which is now bright cherry red.

"Ngh! You're been making –Eck! You've been making me eat!" He squeaks out. I smile again down to him and pull him into a tight embrace. Good. You should be eating more, Tweek.

**~X~**

"What are you drawing now?" I ask my focused little blond.

"Ngh! G-guinea pig." Tweek moves to switch his position on his bed from cross legged to sit on his knees. I love when he pouts his lips when he's focused.

I unravel a small golden rabbit as he scribbles. "How long have we been sitting here?" I ask before biting off bittersweet ears of the unsuspecting holiday treat.

"Ergh! About and –Ngh! About an hour." My blond finishes his doodle and sits up beside me. I throw away the golden wrapper onto the large pile of chocolate packaging on what was an immaculate floor. "Y-you're cleaning that sh-shit up."

"Ay-ay, captain." My head falls back to wall my back has been leaning against. Tweek's little outbursts are all that can be heard in his baron house. My blond pushes himself back to sit directly beside me against his wall.

"Ergh! Y-you're gonna get a –Gah! A c-cavity, Craig!" As always, he's worrying too much.

"Maybe you should have some more. Then you can finally weigh 100 lbs."

"I'm getting f-fat, Craig." Tweeks little arms wrap around himself as they did earlier.

"You're not fat, Tweekers. I just was you to be healthy." I tell him dully and take another bite of the bunny.

"W-what if I get too fat an you don't …." He trails off into an inaudible mumble.

"And I don't what, Tweek?" I turn my head to face him. He's shaking like he's about to snap into a nervous breakdown.

"If you don't love m-me anymore if I'm –Ngh! If I'm fat." No matter how many times he puts himself down, I will always pick him up. This is what I'm here to do.

"Tweek," I flip my lanky body over to straddle and pretty much dominate his tiny figure with my own. I press my forehead lightly to my boyfriends as he trembles beneath me. "Tweek, are you going anywhere in this relationship?"

"NGH! N-NO!" W-why would I? I'd n-never –GAH! L-leave you!"

"Same. I'm not going anywhere, Tweekers." My hands support my body against his baby blue wall as I lean to press our lips. I love his lips. I love his taste. I love how he smells right after a shower; it's like a little kid. It's a watermelon, kiwi kinda thing.

I kiss his lips lightly and repeatedly. I can feel him smile as I continue. His shaky arms have wrapped around my neck as I continue. He sucked me off a few weeks ago, now it's his turn.

I bend my right arm to use the cast for support against the wall while my left hand travels south. I begin to rub his crotch outside of his pants.

I hear him moan softly as I begin to rub a little harder.

"May I continue, Tweek?" I ask as softly as I can.

Tweek looks me straight in my eyes. "Do whatever you want." As you wish, love.

**~X~**

Annnnnnddd back to school. I used to dislike school, now I fucking HATE school. For the last couple days of school last week the rest of the guys laid REAL low. Now us. I still held Tweek's hand with my good hand. Why the hell would I care what other people think of me anyway?

"Hey, Ken." I greet the boy in a rugged orange hoodie who has his head down. Tweek and I take a seat beside him at our fag table. The other couples aren't here yet. Actually, there are no couples here. It's just Kenny.

"W-where's B-butters? Ergh!" Tweek asks curiously. Kenny head moves side to side while tucked in his arms against the table.

"Is he okay?" I ask kinda confused.

"Fine. He's just FINE." I grab hold of the melodramatic boy's dirty-blond hair. With his locks in hand I pull his head up to look a me. "Why are you crying?" I ask indifferently.

"Butters left me. Eric stole him." The poor teen wipes away his tears haphazardly. I release his hair in shock.

"AH! That jerk!" Tweek yelps.

"If he's more interested in Cartman, he wasn't worth your time. Move on."

"I really, really liked him." Kenny continues to play with the strings of his orange hoodie. I've never seen this kid so bummed out.

I shrug. "Shit happens."

"Thanks." A lot of help you are, Tucker. So wise and compassionate.

**~X~**

"M-my parents –Eck! My parents come back t-tomorrow." Tweek informs me from his kitchen. He walks over holding two full cups of coffee.

"About fucking time. I hate when they leave you alone for that long." Tweek sits pressed against my side. I wrap my arm around his back to hold my coffee in both hands.

"Ngh! At least I get t-to be w-with you m-more." This is true.

"I think I actually like how much closer I get with you every time we go further with each other. It's…"

"Wonderful." I take a sip of his strong black coffee. Wonderful? That works.

"Yup. Love you, Tweek."

"I love you t-too, Craig."

"So, what do you wanna do tonight, Tweekers?"

"The s-same thing we do every night; try and take over th-the –Erk! World!" Tweek begins to shake and squeak laugh at his own lame joke.

"Careful, intellectual badass. You're gonna spill your coffee." We both chuckle playfully. Suddenly the front door opens, catching both of us off guard. Thank God I took away Tweek's coffee a few seconds ago, or it would be everywhere now.

"GAH!"

"Oh, hello, Tweek. Craig." Mr. Tweak greets unenthusiastically.

"We're home early because we didn't want o get caught in the freezing rain storm heading this way, dear." Tweak's mother informs us. None of us have made eye contact by this point, for the record.

"F-FREEZING RAIN?" My boyfriend spazzes out.

"Yes, there is going to be a storm tonight. You may not have school tomorrow, Tweek, hun."

"Business is shit when there are storms." Mr. Tweak walks away while still cursing mother nature under his breath.

"Richard, it will be okay…" I can't hear the rest of their conversation since thy have headed upstairs.

"N-no school tomorrow!" Tweek latches his arms around me like a small child would. "I h-hate school. I j-ust need it –Gah! So my parents don't s-sell me!"

"For the record, I'd buy you if they ever actually followed through with that." His variant eyes look up to me as he grins. He plants a short peck to my lips before moving to take another sip of his delicious coffee.

* * *

**A/N o_O finished that finally. Tis 1. I can't do this. I don't know how some people do. XD **

**Review anything! Anything at all! Your comments not so much make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside as much as you make me laugh! You're all so funny! XD Awesome. :D**


	17. I'm Sick Of This

**A/N Aw shit. I reread this… again… and noticed in what? Chapter 9? I wrote 45 cm of snow is to fall. Dammit. That's like the fucking toonie thing. Stupid, eh? *sigh. I should write for something Canadian instead of conforming to that damn imperial system! XL

* * *

**

Chapter Seventeen: I'm Sick Of This

"Play practice is cancelled tonight. It is rescheduled for Friday after school. In other news, a very important assembly has been called today to take place in the gym immediately after announcements. All students are to attend." Some African kid informs us over the morning announcements. On a side note, I now always listen to announcements just because this kid is legit from Africa and has an amazing accent. They got him a few weeks ago. Anyway, I wonder what the assembly is about.

"The only birthday today is Clyde Donovan. That is all for today. All students, please proceed to the gymnasium." Fuck, I almost forgot Donovan's birthday. Whiny little bitch would have bawled his eyes out if he knew that. You're supposed to be one of his best friends, Tucker.

I can't see my favourite little mess of blond hair anywhere when I enter the gym. I end up sitting next to a brunette girl with glasses and a ponytail whom I've never seen before, and some hipster with thick rimmed glasses and a retarded haircut. I hate hipsters. I've hated them for years; I hated hipsters before I knew they even had a name.

So, the principle has gotten all of PC High together… Why? The school's not closing. It's not Christmas time or anything. Hm.

"Students." Insert long pause to shut us all up. "Students, I have gathered you all here today because there is a problem in our school that has been brought to my attention and must cease IMMIDIATLY." Ms. Principle states firmly. Surprisingly, the entire school has actually shut up. She's a rather intimidating woman, I suppose.

"The problem, is bullying." Wait, what? NOW they're addressing this? I had to get my fucking arm broken for this to be an issue? Fucking A.

"Back in February, a student here, Samuel Stone, was literally bullied to death. The students were arrested and expelled, but apparently they have followers. It has been brought to my attention that the homosexual students of our school are taking the brunt of this hostility." No, really? By the way, Sam was gay, Ms. Principle.

"NO ONE LIKES FAGGOTS!" Some random boy shouts out. Oh great; who let him off his leash?

"That is enough! We are cracking down on this issue in this school! Park County High will be a safe place fore everyone! Not to single anyone out but, North Park, you are _the worst_ offenders!" Pretty much the only offenders. "If anyone is seen being bullied, any bystanders are _ordered_ to retrieve an authority figure. All staff will be on their guard for any hostile activity! Smarten up, all of you, and GROW UP." Ms. Principle stomps off the little platform she was standing on and storms from the gymnasium.

Well I'll be damned; they're gonna do something about this. Great.

**~X~**

"Happy Birthday, Clyde." With my free hand I drop a wrapped pizza-taco in front of the brunette who's sitting with a huge grin at our table. (Pizza-tacos: taco shell with pasta sauce, pepperoni, cheese, and hot sauce.)

"Wow! Thanks, Craig!" He unwraps the racial confused food and begins to scarf it down. I sit down beside Tweek, who's holding his coffee nervously whilst he shakes.

"You okay, Tweek?" He flinches and jumps as if I've just scared him half to death.

"GAH! Don't eat me!" He holds his cup of coffee up with both hands clenched around as if it would protect him. Fuck, I thought we were over this stage in our relationship.

"What were you thinking about?" I remain calm, as per usual, and begin to sip my chocolate milk.

"They're gonna –Erk! K-kill us, m-man!"

"Who?"

"The jocks! Th-they got in shit! N-now they're gonna come after us! It's all a fucking conspiracy!"

"Whatever." I don't feel like dealing with this right now.

What? Why not, Tucker? You've never been impatient with Tweek before… Why are you getting up? Why are you walking away from him?

My feet pull me away and out of the cafeteria. As I walk, my senses return to me. What the hell? You just left the love of your life sitting there. What the hell is wrong with you?

**~X~**

"C-craig?" Tweek approaches me cautiously at our lockers at the end of the day.

"What?" He winces at my harsh, dry tone. I continue to pack my bag and shuffle work around that I don't even have to do for homework.

"Are you m-mad at me?" He mumbles. I stop and look at him. His mismatched eyes look up at me with complete distress.

"I'm not mad. I don't get mad, especially not at you, Tweek." I tell him flatly.

"You've t-told me that before." His head hangs as our glances disconnect.

"We'll talk about this at home." I shut my locker and grab his shaky hand to pull hum out of the building.

My pace is quicker than usual. I'm basically dragging my small boyfriend down the streets.

"Th-that was my street! W-where are we going, Craig? Are you even Craig! AH! Letgoofmeyouimposter!" Tweek begins to struggle and pull from my grasp. I swing around to face my trembling blond who just stares up at me in fear.

"SHUT UP." I shout at him sternly. I grab his other hand and move my face closer to his. He clamps his lips over his large teeth.

What now, Craig? What are you going to do now, hm? You've just yelled and shown anger to the one person you thought you never would. You've scared him. What are you going to do now? Just remember to think before yo-

"Tweek, I tell you things over and over again. You NEVER listen to me! I tell you I love you a hundred times a day, but you still think I'm going to leave you! You fucking starved yourself because I said you looked great! You eat now, but then you think I'm going to hate you because you're gaining weight. None of that is ever going to fucking change how much I care about you! I'm not angry! I'm just fucking sick of the bull shit that leave your mouth!"

His eyes have grown to the size of saucers. I realize my heavy breathing before realizing everything that just spewed from my mouth. Christ, that was just _pure_ anger right there.

"You're hurting me…" My blond's expression remains the same as he whispers. I realize how tight my grip is around his twig-like wrists. I'm not angry anymore. This is a new feeling; guilt. My hands immediately release him as we continue our eye contact. I love his eyes. I don't love when they're looking at me like that, though.

I open my mouth to speak, but before I can say anything, Tweek looks away from me and begins to almost run back to his house. What the hell did you just do, Tucker?

**~X~**

It's three in the morning and he hasn't called me all night. I'm sooo worried about him. How the hell could I sleep after doing that? My elbows dig into the wooden desk surface in front of my as I run my fingers through my hair and tug just as Tweek would to me.

You're supposed to pick him up when he puts himself down.

You're supposed to keep him safe.

You're never supposed to hurt him.

You're never supposed to shout at him.

You're supposed to have patience with him.

Where there used to be butterflies in my chest, all I can feel is a large hand clenching my heart.

The look in his eyes was the worst thing of all. He's never looked at me like that before. Don't cry now. Men don't cry. You should call him. I pick up the cordless phone I grabbed hours ago with the same intention. My fingers dial my cell phone number quickly.

One ring… Two rings… Three rings… Four… _Five… SIX…_

The rings continue until I hear my voice recording;

'_I'm not here. Leave a message, or fuck off.'_

He hasn't bothered to change the machine. Why would he? No one else calls. I'm all he has.

"I'm sorry, Tweek…" My voice is soft and hoarse. I hadn't realized my throat was so dry from all of the deep breathing I've been doing with this mountain air to calm myself down.

_Beep._ The machine signals the end time of the message.

**~X~**

5:59. I hit my alarm only seconds before it changes. I didn't sleep all night. I've been focusing on every long drawn out minute until now. I feel like complete shit. But I need to go to school. I need to see him.

Thank God my cast ends just before my elbow. Fuck, that would be sooo hard if I had to keep it bent all the time. I hate getting dressed in the morning. I don't know how I'm awake right now. I'm pissed off, I feel like shit, I feel guilty, I want to cry, I want to scream; hell, I wanna smash my head repeatedly against a wall to be honest.

...Where the hell is he? He's not at our lockers.

"You guys seen Tweek?" I ask my group members.

"Nah, we haven't seen him yet." Token tells me.

"You look like shit, you okay?" Kyle asks from beside Kenny at his locker a few feet away.

"I didn't sleep well." If I were how I used to be a few months ago, I would have just flipped them off. Hm. Progress? I dunno. I'm fucking tired.

I take off and begin to look around the school. I look in our homeroom, I look behind the school with the faggy goth kids, I look in all the boy's bathrooms; nothing.

"Fuck." I murmur before heading out of the school.

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_ I hit the Tweak's coffee coloured front door with significant amount of force. No one answers after a few moments, so I try again. Still no answer. I grab the key Tweek gave me and I let myself in.

"Hello? Mrs. Tweak?" His mother appears to be MIA as well. I head up to my boyfriends bedroom where I find the door to be closed. I knock lightly.

"Tweek?"

"GAH! Craig?" I love when he says my name. God, I've missed his voice.

"Yeah… I really need to talk to you…" My forehead falls to the door and I sigh.

"W-why aren't you at school? Erh! Y-you should be at –Gah! School!" His shaky voice sounds as though he is right on the other side of the door and standing nearly the same as me.

"I could ask you the same question." There's a moment of silence between us before he finally opens his door. First, I see his red and puffy, but still beautiful, variant eyes. He looks like he's been crying all night. He probably blew everything I said completely out of proportion and thinks I hate him. Then, I see his room a complete _disaster_.

"W-what do you want to talk about?" He mutters. I can't stop my eyes from widening as they scan his once immaculate haven.

"What the hell happened to your room?" I blurt out in an unimpressed tone. God dammit.

"Jesus! Ah! I-it's a disgrace! I'm s-so sorry, m-man! Christ! I look terrible! Myroomissofuckingdisgusting! GAH! ERH!" He begins to run around like a crazy person throwing his strewn clothing and such back in the general direction of where he belongs. he only has one sock on, his boxers, and a large flannel shirt that is buttoned improperly and half undone. He looks like a fucking mess.

"Tweek…" I grab his hand lightly so he stops to look up at me. His eyes have that distressed look again. "Tweek, I'm sorry for hurting you; physically and emotionally. I had no right to be mad at you. I was just having an off day. You have every right to be mad at me." In the blink of an eye my blond is latched on to me with no intention of letting go.

"I love you, Craig." He mumbles into my chest.

"I love you too." I pull his tiny body as close to mine as physically possible.

"Do you know what I mean when I say that?" Tweek asks me, without a stutter or outburst. He waits a moment before continuing, knowing I have no response. "I trust you and I'll _always_ forgive you."

**~X~**

I awake to the sound of a door shutting. I find my blond in my arms as we lay on his messy bed. The clock reads just after five in the evening. Shit, we slept _all_ day? Fuck, I hate missing school. Whatever, I wouldn't have been a proper functioning member of society today anyway.

"Tweek?" I shake my boyfriend lightly until his beautiful eyelashes flutter open. That was possibly a little _too_ gay right there, Tucker.

"Ngh… Where am I? Oh, hey, babe." When did we even fall asleep is a better question.

"We slept all day. I should get going home. I'll call you tonight, k?"

"Okay." He stretches and releases me from his hug. We share a short kiss before I leave for home.

* * *

**A/N I have just been so damn short with people lately I felt I needed to get this out. No, it's not PMS. I'm just pissed. The upload thing might have something to do with it… **

**Let me know what you think? I'm actually not really sure about this chapter. I think I want a poem in the next chapter. **

**And if anyone here is reading my other multi-chap, Stuff Happens, or looked at my profile; I'm thinking about a beta. Anyone interested? inbox me I guess?**


	18. I Never Wanted To Dance

**Fuck Count: 154 (That's in the actual writing, not the A/N) I was curious how many times I had it written in this story.**

**I was curious because I watched FUCK: A documentary and 154 is the outcome so far, before this chapter. **

**I've beaten the South Park movie in 17 chapters. Yay me :D**

…**I say it more than that on a daily basis. -_-**

**Anyway, ENJOY! CX**

* * *

Chapter Eighteen: I Never Wanted to Dance

I answer my ringing phone, that I was already holding in anticipation of my boyfriend calling.

"Hey, Tweek." I pull my legs onto the seat of our living room bay window.

"Gah! Craig!" He sounds out of breath.

"What are you up to?" I ask as I stare up at the thousands of twinkling bright stars in the mountain sky. God, stop sounding so god damn gay in your head, Craig.

"C-cleaning my r-ridiculously –Erh! Messy room!"

"If you insist." I hear his erratic breathing slow as a long pause ensues between us. "…Tweek?"

"AH!" I think he just dropped the phone.

"Tweek, what are you doing?"

"I f-found my rubix cube!" Yup. Things are defiantly back to normal.

**~X~**

"Erh! Stop taking so much of my c-coffee, Craig!" Tweek extends his grabby hands to my face. I push away his small body from mine beside me at our lunch table.

"I need it just as much as you do." I tell him flatly between drinks. You keep me up until four in the morning, I _will _steal your coffee.

"Gah! M-my coffee! Noooo!" I finish the last gulp as he stares at me in complete horror.

"Calm down spazz. I'll go get you another one." Just as I'm about to get up and leave, someone's arm forces me to sit back down.

"Going so soon?" Kenny asks me with his stupid cheeky smile. I hate when he gets all up in my grill like that.

"McCormick, le-" I stop mid-sentence when I see a blonde girl poke her head out from beside Kenny. "The fuck is she doing here?" I deadpan as my finger points to Bebe. She furrows her brows and crosses her arms across her ridiculous half exposed chest.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" The irritated bimbo asks with a huff.

"Babe, I got this." Kenny places his free hand on the girls pink sweater clad shoulder. "Bebe is my girlfriend," Well, he sure bounced back fast. "And she will be sitting with us from now on." She sticks her tongue to me childishly. I flip them both off before shoving Kenny's arm from my shoulders.

"Oh good, we can ask him now!" I hear Clyde state as I return to the table with a new cup o' Joe for my Tweekers.

"Ask me what?"

"I'm not doing it." Kyle rolls his eyes at the whorish yellow-haired couple.

"Awe, come on, Kyle! It'll be fun!" Kenny attempts to pursway the ginger.

"Do what? What are you talking about?" I ask again as I sit.

"Bebe had a brilliant idea for the dance coming up!"

"I don't dance." I quickly snap back as I hand my blond his much desired caffeine.

"Well, you could a least _go_, party-pooper." Bebe states.

"Tweek, do you dance?" I turn to my boyfriend who's holding his Styrofoam cup like it is life or death.

"Ah! Pressure!" His shaking body quickly snaps his head to the right.

"When the hell is it anyway?"

"The Spring fling? It's next Thursday. It's a Thursday, so we 'don't drink and such.'" Bebe places her elbows on the table to rest her chin on her manicured hands.

"Her plan, anyway, is brilliant!" Kenny states to get us back on track.

"Awe, thanks hun! So, what I had in mind is if I got some of my girls to hook up with you boys and we could all go to the dance together!" She smiles and claps her hands happily and all girl like. Ugh.

"So the North Park kids don't kill us." Kenny remarks with a smirk.

"You don't really have a choice." Token points out from across the table.

Fuck me.

**~X~**

"Gah! I c-can't dance! And th-those girls are l-like all taller than me, even without heels!" Tweek paces in front of me in my room as I sit on my navy covered bed.

"Chill out, Tweekers. It's just a stupid dance."

"I know! B-but I don't want to –Gah! L-look stupid!" He continues to flail his arms and tremor in front of me.

"Tweek, it'll be fine, I promise. I'll be right the fuck there if you need me." His puppy dog eyes give me a disconcerted look as he tugs lightly on his hair. Fuck, that shouldn't turn me on as much as it does.

"Come here." I open my arms for him to come sit on my lap. He obeys and I wrap my arms around him. After a moment of getting lost in his eyes I finally press our lips together. Gay, gay, gay. Awe, fuck it. I'm chillin in my room with my boyfriend on my lap while we make out. And you know what, mind? I fucking adore it.

I press my lips to his porclin neck and nip. As I leave a mark, he moans. Actually, he kinda sounded in pain…

"I'm sorry," I quickly pull away from his neck and apologize. His dissimilar eyes look at me confused.

"Y-you're sorry?"

"Did I hurt you? You sounded like you were in pain-"

"Craig, there's n-nothing you could do to me that I've not already d-done to myself." With that, he crashes his lips back to mine.

**~X~**

Stupid Kenny and his stupid girlfriend and these stupid girls. I fucking hate chicks. No wonder I'm gay, these girls are so fucking annoying! O.M.G my hair! My nails! Boys! …Okay, I like boys too. But not so fucking much that I can't think about something else every once in a while other than my appearance. God dammit.

Tweek grabs my hand nervously as we approach the limo the girls have somehow afforded together. Damn straight, I don't gotta pay a penny.

"Ou, you guys are lookin' fine!" Bebe, and her little group of trollops, giggles as we slide into the vehicle. I situate my blond between Clyde and I.

"Craig, I'll be your "date" tonight." Rebecca informs me from beside Wendy. She's dressed in a knee-high strapless baby-blue cocktail dress, and has on little open toe heels. Her bright red hair is done up in a little curly updo to bring out her cheekbones. Okay, only a gay guy would notice that. Sigh. She has a small jacket, but Christ, isn't she fucking freezing?

"Fuck, aren't you guys freezing?"

"It's almost May, Craig." Sally snaps back at me. Ugh, no need to be such a bitch about it.

"It's too bad Stan and Kyle didn't come. They're really fun to have around." Wendy slouches and sighs. I really don't think they're all that awesome.

"We're here ladies!" Kenny finally pulls his head in from the sunroof just before the vehicle comes to a halt. Why do I feel like this was just a big mistake? Tweek grabs my hand so tight it nearly goes numb.

The ten of us crawl out of the limo to the school parking lot. Sally, who if is any taller than five-nothing I'd be surprised, snatches Tweek's wrist and drags the reluctant boy away. Red tucks her arm under mine and begins walking me inside.

"What a weird coincidence your tie matches my dress. It really brings out your eyes." Actually, Tweek made me buy it; he said the same thing.

The gymnasium is filled with cliché decorations, blaring music, and half intoxicated teens from all of Park County. Terrific.

"Wanna dance?" Rebecca asks me after we get our hands stamped with a little ink heart.

"I don't dance." I drop my arms so she can't hold on anymore.

"Whatever." The daywalker flips me off and heads over to Bebe who's dancing- if you can call flailing your arms like an idiot dancing- with Kenny and Clyde. I take a seat beside Token who's sitting awkwardly with his date, Nelly.

"Gah! I n-never wanted to dance! You guys m-made me do this! It's all just the government trying to make me conform! Ah!" He seems to act more like a Goth kid every day. Fuck, I hate this song; Friday by Rachel Black, or something. It's the stupidest piece of shit ever to accumulate on this planet.

"C-craig, make her stop!" Tweek is curled up between the seats in his cute little shirt and tie, trying to escape Sally. She appears to be extremely persistent in her efforts to make my boy get up and dance.

"Spazzazoid, get up and fucking dance! I didn't come to this place to sit around drinking spiked punch all fucking night!" Dayum South Park gurls gotz some attitude.

"AHH!" She finally picks up the little guy and drags him off into the crowd.

"Aren't you gonna help him, man?" Token asks from the other side of the table.

"Nah." I sink down and chill in the pleather coated seat. All I can see from here is Kenny and Bebe grinding together like animals. Her in her fuchsia low v-neck tube-dress that barley covers her curvy ass; him in a raggy dress shirt, that I assume was once white. But you can't really see it in this light, so whatever. Oh thank god this song is done, I thought I was going to have to stick knives in my eardrums to drown out that atrocious noise.

After about a forty-five minutes of bass pounding music deafening me, a slow song finally plays. On my way to the spiked punch bowl, Tweek comes sprinting out of the crowd of couples and pounces on me, nearly knocking me down.

"Never leave me alone with a girl again!" His thin arms wrap tight around my belly. I roll my eyes and unattach his surprisingly strong arms from around me and lace our fingers together.

"I don't think there's any coffee here, but you want something to drink?" Tweek shakes his head, so I pull him the other way. I need some fresh air.

"She had hr hands all over me!"

"Probably cause you wouldn't hold still."

"Gah! I w-would have if I were dancing with you…." He trails off to a mumble near the end of his sentence. I lean against the side of the building where's there only a few girls getting high nearby.

"I don't dance."

"I know." His body stops shaking for a moment. The fuck? He only does that when he's like _really _deep in thought. "Tweek?"

"GAH!" He jumps. "You scared the shit outta me, m-man!" He hands clench his chest as his body trembles once more.

"What were you thinking about?"

"Ngh… Y-you don't wanna know…" I continue to look at him until he finally breaks. "Ergh! H-howwillyoudanceatourwedding?" He blurts out. Hm. I open my mouth to respond, but I'm interrupted.

"Ladies! There you are!" Kenny struts up to us open armed, his hoe close behind.

"Ack! They're gonna m-make me –Gah! D-dance again!" Tweek stumbles to hide behind me.

"Awe, sweety! Sally can be a little rough, but she's not _that_ scary!" Bebe assures with her hands on her defined hips.

"Cigarette, my dear?" Kenny offers a cancer stick to his girl, who happily accepts. She lights hers off of his. Kenny leans on the building beside me and takes a long drag. Smoking is stupid, and it makes you smell fucking terrible. For some reason though, I've always kinda liked how it smells as it floats around my face.

I look to Bebe who's standing exactly like chicks do when they smoke; weight on one leg, the other angled out, left hand to right bicep, and her little cancer stick dangling between her delicate fingers. I glance over to Tweek who's eyes seem fixated on the stick hanging from Kenny's mouth.

"You want one, spazz?" Bebe, who must have noticed his stare just as I did, asks Tweek. He better fucking say no. He looks to me for approval, instead finding a death glare.

"Gah! No!" He rejects, animatedly. Good.

All of a sudden a crash comes from around the corner of the school, by the dumpsters.

"Get away from them! Ah! You dickmunchers!" I hear Nelly scream from around the corner. The four of us have scurried over to see what's happening. When we round the wall, all I see is Sally start hitting some guy larger guy in the back with her shoe's thick heel.

"Fuck off, Leizerman!" Bebe all of a sudden throws her purse to the other guy who's got Clyde pinned against the wall. God damn these chicks are fucking scary! You just don't mess with a teenage girls purse.

"Ou, now the faggots got _girls_ fighting for them?" 'Leizerman' mocks.

"I will kick your fucking ass if you don't get away from my date!" Wendy throws a punch at the taller boy's face who was holding Token.

Ok, I think I would have been shitting my pants right now if these girls were beating _my_ ass. The jocks finally back off and make their way back to the entrance of the building. Token holds his little crybaby with a bloody nose, on the ground. The girls fix their dresses and hair and pick up their strewn accessories.

"We got your backs." Sally pats my shoulder as the girls pass Tweek, Kenny, and I on their way to the parking lot where the limo is still waiting to bring us home.

I requested to be dropped off at Tweek's house. I kiss my lover goodnight and stroll- well, fast-walk- back to my place. As I make my way down our street, I notice a little blue Kia in the ally two houses down from ours. As I near it, I can see the car rock. As I get closer I begin to hear screams, which are quickly muffled.

Hold on, that sounded like… Ruby?

All I can make out from the back seat is someone screaming 'No!'. Fuck. That _is_ Ruby!

I quickly dart to the vehicle and rip open the back door. Some ass-wipe low-life is covering my baby sister's crying face with his palm, and pulling down her panties from under her dress. She must have gone to the school dance with him. Fuck, she's only thirteen! Why the hell would she say yes to him?

I grab the guy from the backseat and tear him off of Ruby. I throw the fucker to the ground, his pants at his ankles, and kick him square in the fucking nuts. As he rolls around in pain I pull Ruby out of the car and pick her up to carry her home. This is just not my night.

* * *

**A/N Well, It was quite enjoyable to write about other characters to be honest! **

**Oh, and, um, sorry bout the wait? :D I've been writing a lot of poetry lately, which I might include in the next chapter? And I've been neglecting my stories. Actually, I've been doing more than just writing it; I have fallen head over heels in love with performance poetry. I might have that weasel it's way into this story somehow… **

**Let me know what you think? :D?**


	19. Passing Time

**A/N Disclaimer: I don't own anything but these words. **

**I really enjoy this altered reality I have going on here of all gay guys and tough girls. Hm. And then I just fucking turn it around here in the first scene. Wow. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Nineteen: Passing Time

"Craig," Ruby wipes the wet trails of mascara from her cheeks. We're both sitting on our living room on the sofa beside each other, but we're not facing each other. Her legs are pulled to her purple dress clad chest. She sniffles before she continues.

"Craig, that was really dumb of me."

"Yeah, it really fucking was. What the hell were you thinking? He can drive and you're in junior high. The fuck were you thinking?" I turn my head to look at her. Tears are welling up in her light blue eyes for the hundredth time tonight.

"He said he liked me." She mumbles as she attempts to keep the tears back.

"Rubes, creeps like that are just out to fuck you and leave you. Hitch and ditch, you know? They'll tell you they like you and then push you further than you ever wanted to go. And then they'll leave you like yesterday's news." Her hands fly to her puffy red face as she sobs.

I rest my hand on her shoulder for comfort. She takes the gesture as an invitation to cry into my chest. Craig, you could push her away and be a heartless bastard, or you could be a good big brother whose little sister was just almost raped.

So, I wrap my arms around my baby sister and hold her so tight it might rival my mother the day this kid was born.

"There's a guy out there for you. Just fucking be patient."

"Thanks." She sighs after her hot tears and eye make-up stained my dress shirt.

"I've only got one baby sister." With the little ginger still in my arms I rest my head on her strawberry blonde hair. I don't think I would have ever been able to forgive myself if I had been at that scene a minute later.

**~X~**

May. I hate May. The only good thing about May is that it's _that_ much closer to June, which is _that_ much closer to summer. Good riddance.

There are no school projects ever due, it's Mother natures time on the rag, and no one wants to fucking be in school anymore. Including me. I hate school.

I grab Tweek's hand as we exit the building to head home. Suddenly Tweek jumps just after we walk through the doors.

"Gah! Fuck! I f-forgot!"

"Forgot what?"

"M-my mom came to pick me up! I have to go to the orthodontist!" he suddenly dashes away towards the school parking lot. I shrug and continue home, he'll call later, I'm sure.

"Boy, we gotta get you driving more. When do you get your license?" My father asks as soon as I get home and walk to the kitchen. Straight to the fridge, every day.

"December." I respond after grabbing the carton of OJ and downing a swig. I love orange juice.

"Well, fuck. You gotta get a job before then, too. I'm not paying for your god damn gas money." Well, If I do get a job, it has to be close. It would be extremely counter productive to get a job that I have to drive to. Earning money to pay for gas to go earn money to pay for the gas.

"Fine."

**~X~**

So, Thomas has decided to make me drive him to Clyde's place, where they play poker every week with the other dad's and whatever. I don't know how the fuck my father is paying for all this, since we don't exactly have a wallet full to spend. Whatever.

I loathe driving with my father. He is honestly just such a royal ass when he's in the bitch seat. It's 'a guy thing', or something, to be such a macho dick-hole when they're not in control. On the other hand, my mother is wonderful. She only speaks when anything needs to be said. Perfect.

"Take your fucking signal off!" I was just about to.

"You could have stopped at that amber!" But I didn't, and we're still alive.

"You could have gone! There was enough break in that traffic!" You would have yelled at me if I had gone, too.

"Fuck, look more when you're at a 4-way stop! Don't you know your god damn right of way?" This isn't even bad. It's the worst when we arrive at our destination, safely, and he goes off about every minor detail of what I did wrong.

We're sitting at a 2-way stop, and this asshole to my left, who doesn't even have a stop sign, won't go.

Oh, and everyone who is not me on the road is an asshole, Simple as that. South Park drivers SUCK. There is no comprehension from these people of how to drive AT ALL.

So, we're at this 2-way stop, and I'm waiting at my stop sign. And I'm waiting. And WAITING. And the fucker won't fucking go. Thomas is testing me and not giving me any direction. What a dick. So, I decide to go. As soon as I do, the asshole decides to as well. I immediately slam on my breaks, and the fucker keeps going across and narrowly misses our truck.

"Jesus! Can't you fucking drive properly, boy! You're gonna get us killed!" I continue to keep my eyes on the road and drive. About a minute later, a little bunny hops from the ditch to the road. God dammit, I don't want to fucking kill anything. I'm not _that_ heartless. So, I check the other lane and swerve around the bunny. Well done, Craig.

"Boy, would you stop being such a fag, and drive properly!" He yells angrily to me. Okay, that's it. I check my mirror, signal to the soft shoulder, and park the truck.

"Just what the hell do you think you're doing?" I unbuckle my seatbelt and then look straight at my father.

"I can take your criticism. I can take your yelling. I can take anything you shout at me. But as soon as you start fucking calling me out on my sexuality, I'm out of here." I state so flat a ruler would be jealous. The door swings open at my push, and I start walking home.

"Get back here, Tucker!" Without turning back, I hold up my dominant hand and flip my father off as I continue to walk away from our pick up.

**~X~**

After ditching Thomas down town, I walked around a bit. I got a coffee at Tweak's, sat on a swing at the park by Stark's Pond for a few minutes to drink the coffee. And finally, I decided to head home. Now, I'm chillin with Stripes and waiting for Tweek to call me. His Mom took him to hopefully one of his last orthodontist appointments. His teeth are fine now, I don't get why he has to keep going. Doctors just petrify the kid.

"Stripes, you think Dad will be mad when he gets home?" My guinea pig just sits there, as guinea pigs normally do.

"Of course he will. I fucking got up and walked out of his little 'driving lesson'. What can I say? I have an unusual love for rodents/ I couldn't have killed that bunny even if I wanted to." I sigh and rest my chin upon my fist against my desk.

Suddenly my phone rings and my cell phone's number appear.

"Hello?" My monotone voice has no time to echo as Tweek screams as if he's surprised someone answered his call. Spazz.

"AH! Craig!"

"Yes, Tweekers?" I run my thumb across Stripes forehead repeatedly.

"I need to get my braces back on!"

"What? That fucking sucks. When is that happening?"

"Gah! Tomorrow! I'm gonna miss the morning!"

"Okay." That's upsetting.

"Eng! M-mom wants me to g-go and eat dinner now! L-love you! Bye!"

"Love you too, Tweek." The phone hangs up quickly. I continue to pet behind my baby's ear.

"Shit. Tweek's metal mouth is gonna leave shit-tastic marks on me. Yay." I sigh and Stripes scurries to the other side of his cage.

**~X~**

"Craig, the hospital called to remind me that you get your cast off in three days." My mother informs me in her bored tone at the breakfast table.

"Okay." It's about damn time.

"You better get going, Craig. You know your father still doesn't want to see you, and he'll be up soon."

"Thanks. Mom." I finish my cereal and load my dishes into the washer.

Yeah, ever since I left Thomas in the car downtown, he's taken some sort of position where he doesn't want to see my face anymore. Being the macho redneck he is, he would much rather ignore me and consider me a problem, than confront me and deal with me, like an adult.

Tweek isn't at school, right. Shitty. I miss him. Wow. I think this is the first time since, like, January I'll be on time for the bell and class. Hm.

Data sucks. Bio sucks. Thank god for lunch. Oh wait, my Tweekers is not here. So, lunch sucks too.

"Craig! Look!" Clyde takes my attention away from the cafeteria entrance that I've been staring at, waiting for Tweek. "I'm a walrus!" The genius has two fries sticking down from his upper lip. I really have no response to that kids intelligence, or the complete lack there of.

"Damn, what's eating you, Craigy-boo?" Kenny runs his finger along my chin. Bebe giggles as I shove the flirt's hand from my face.

"Your lover isn't here and you need a little restroom quickie. I get it." Kenny nods in 'understanding'. I flick the bird to the blond and glare.

Just as I'm about to take off to my afternoon class, Tweek quickly stumbles out of the crowd of kids to our lockers. His lips are pursed around his large teeth, which is highly unusual.

"Hey, tweek." His big eyes look up at me through his hair as his head hangs down a little. "You okay?" I tilt up his chin with my finger to get a better look. He nods as he shakes and looks away.

"Do I get to see?" His eyes suddenly dart back to me with a distressed look. He sighs and finally opens his mouth. Metal tracks line his big beautiful teeth. They're… blue.

"Why blue?"

"Ngh! Y-you like blue…" He mumbles and turns to his locker to get ready. The bell chimes so I take off to my next class. Tweek has to go to the other side of the school so there's no point waiting. I was actually kind of afraid the braces would ruin his smile. Instead, he looks just as cute and nerdy as ever. God, I love that kid.

**~X~**

Tweek hasn't said a word then entire walk to his house from school. He's barley even looked at me, and he looks more distressed than usual. Sigh.

"Tweek, I think your braces look cute. I appreciate you got them in blue because it's my favourite colour." I announce just after we enter his bedroom.

"Really?" He looks up at me hopefully." He's so fucking cute.

"Yes." I push away a strand of his unruly blond hair from his adorable face. A small smirk lifts my lips.

"I th-thought you'd be m-mad…" He always thinks I'm going to be mad. God, when will he learn how much I love him?

"There's nothing that could make your gorgeous smile look bad." His lips peel back over the dental metal as he smiles up to me.

I lean down and capture his lips with mine. Hm. Well, this does feel different. Our mouths begin to move around as usual, and our tongues get involved. I run my tongue over his braces so I can get used to them. Bleh, they taste like metal. Duh, Tucker.

He bites my lip, which hurts normal than usual. But, being the little masochist I am, I fucking love it. Damn it, Tucker.

We suck each other's faces for another few moments before pulling apart. Our faces glow red as we pant quietly.

"I think I might actually miss those when they're gone." I chuckle as his gorgeous smile returns again.

**~X~**

"Hold still, Mr. Tucker. We need to saw this off." The nurse tells me as I sit in the chair with my casted arm of the table.

"Would you like to keep it?" The nurse asks me once she's finished. Well, it does have all the signatures of my friends on it. And it's a great reminder that not everyone will ever like who I am.

"Sure." She bags the blue plaster and hands it to me. My mother leads me out the hospital doors to the car. Damn, it's fucking nice to have that piece of shit off my arm. I was sick of covering it in the shower. And now all my arm hair is longer in that arm. Whatever. At least it's the end of the month. Yay.

* * *

**A/N Okay, Chapter 15 is a like two-sentence reference to Tweek having to go to the orthodontist, which I decided to build on. **

**Oh, and to be honest, the time line was even fucking with MY head. So, no more of that nonsense. :P**


	20. Welcome Summer

**A/N Lotsa Creek-y goodness in this chapter! The previous ones were lacking a bit, so hopefully this compensates! :D**

**Oh, and I realize fucked up their ages -_- they should actually be a year older. Whatever, I'll just keep going off on what I got.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything but these words.**

* * *

Chapter Twenty: Welcome Summer

Tweek erupts into squeak laughs as the Jew boy, Howard, on Big Bang rips off his shirt; exposing his bare chest and a lonely turtleneck collar. They're at some stupid science jeopardy thing they were playing. This show fucking rocks.

Tweek's braces poke out from his big smiling mouth. His big dissimilar eyes close almost completely as he rolls around on the floor in front of the sofa in a fit of giggles. So fucking cute.

"You wanna watch more?" He asks while grabbing the remote.

"You didn't stutter." I point out flatly. "Actually, come to think of it, you haven't been stuttering at all today." I state more to myself than to him. His eyes grow wide in realization and his hand flies to his mouth.

"The dentist, who I had to go see after I saw the orthodontist, told me that coffee is ruining my teeth and I need to stop drinking so much of it." He explains.

"But you're still shaking." I point out as I sit up from my lying position on the sofa.

"Caffeine is a drug, Craig. One cannot simply drop such an addiction blindly." I roll my eyes at his intelligent speech. I've only seen him off caffeine on a few rare occasions, but every time, he surprises me.

"Fair enough." He turns back to the television and uses his shaky hands to play the next episode. Hm… I wonder…

I shift over on the sofa and situate my legs on either side of my convulsing blond. He takes no note of it until my hands press against his shoulders, which end up startling him. His head leans back between my legs as I massage.

"Ngh… What's the occasion?" His eyes, that had closed as he melted to my touch, looked up at me.

"I thought I'd try to relax you." I shrug. His metallic grin grows before his head falls. I love the way his messy hair falls around his face.

"You're doing a good job."

"You wanna go get some coffee after this episode?"

"Mmm, I'd love to. But not until your hands get tired." He squeaks again. Goddamn, can this kid get any more awesome?

So, Tweek and I decided to take a stroll once Tweek started doing something that remotely resembled purring. He asked me to 'possibly stop and never to speak of it again'… So we're now out on this wonderful sunny Saturday afternoon. We took a trip to Harbucks to pick up a few vanilla fraps. Fucking delicious.

"Hey, Craig, the window we just passed had a 'HELP WANTED' sign in it." He states nonchalantly. I stop; look down at my boyfriend who's sipping cutely on his straw, and double back to the store.

"_Stone Books_." I read the sign aloud. How creative. I step to enter the store, when Tweek grabs the back of my shirt.

"What?" He holds up a finger as he sips down the rest of his drink.

"I assume, and highly doubt, that food and drink are permitted within a store that sells easily damaged goods."

"You know, you used to just ramble non-sense. Now you ramble intelligent non-sense." He sends me an unimpressed expression before grabbing my drink and throwing it out in the trash bin conveniently placed beside the door. How bold.

A little bell chimes as we entre the dim, dusty, cluttered old place. Tweek and I begin to walk through the messy isles of books.

"Oh! Hello!" A feminine voice scares the shit out of us from the back of the store.

"AH!" Tweek yelps and knocks over a random pile of books. No shit there's help needed around here.

"Sorry to startle you! I don't get many guests in here now a days!" The daywalker, presumably the owner of the shop, emerges and crawls over piles of loose books. The twenty-some year old finally makes her way over to us, nearly out of breath. She's got her dark red hair up in a messy bun, little square glasses, a boring skirt, a messy blouse, and… Sketchers? Hm. I already like her.

"You had a sign out there?" I point to the general direction of the front of the store.

"Oh! Goodness, you're here for that? It's about time someone applied!" She strolls past us to walk behind the nearly unseen front counter. Tweek's looking around at the messy place like he's about to have a panic attack.

"Yeah, is it still, like, relevant?"

"Oh! Yes! Of course! As you can probably see, I haven't exactly been able to keep this place as clean as I'd really like it." The unnamed woman begins searching through unmanaged piles of paper, probably for a resume.

"I always get reading, and I can never finish putting all this stuff away!" I take another glance around. Goddamn, it's bland in here. Perfect. I look over at Tweek who appears to be somewhat engaged in a large novel.

"Ah!" I turn back to the librarian. She pushes a strand of loose hair from her mouth and passes me a paper. "There you go… um…"

"Craig. Craig Tucker." I flip my bangs from my face before taking a look at the paper.

"Alrighty, Craig! Um, does he belong to you?" She points past me to Tweek who's pretty much built a house of books around him.

"Oh, yeah. He's kinda a nerd."

"Hm. He your brother?" I continue to read the sheet. Name, phone number, the norm.

"Nah, boyfriend." I state as normal as I usually do.

"You're gay?" She asks in some sort of tone I can't describe. I nod and finally look back to her. "Oh, thank god! I love gay men! You see, according to the generalized conception that homosexual men contain feminine qualities, generally gives the idea that gay men are better workers in a place like this, which is absolutely ideal." She walks around the counter and holds out her arm to shake my hand. Wow, I wish North park kids were that excited about my sexuality.

"Brenda. Brenda Stone." I shake her thin, bony hands. "My grandfather, who raised me, opened this shop and left it to me when he died abut ten years back." The young woman explains.

"Am I, like, hired then?"

"How old are you?"

"Sixteen."

"Can you drive soon?"

"I can drive alone in December."

"Hm. You're hired." She smirks and pats my shoulder as she walks over to Tweek. Fuck, that was easy.

"Little boy, do you need help finding something in particular." Hm, that'll set him off.

"Actually, I'm fifteen with a growth disorder due to an abnormal caffeine intake during childhood. And I'm sure I'm perfectly capable of not only sorting all of these books in this ungodly mess, but also finding exactly what I'm looking for. Unfourtunately, due to my attention deficit disorder, I actually have no idea what that may be; making you of little use." He explains without even taking his eyes off the contents of the works he's currently reading.

Ms. Stone looks over to me with a confused expression and points to my blond on the carpeted floor. I shrug and shake my head before return my attention to the paper I'm filling out.

**~X~**

"Craig, could Tweek look over my essay? He's, like, smart, right?" Ruby enters my room unannounced as I'm cleaning Stripes cage.

"Ask him."

"Where is he?" I point to the corner behind my door behind her.

"He's watching 'the Notebook'. I wouldn't bother him right now." I warn as I scrub the bottom of the cage. Tweek has been whimpering for the past half hour, as the movie gets more 'intense'.

"What a…" She looks back to me as I flip her off. "…Sap."

"Tweek?"

"Noah is so fucking wonderful!" Tweek wipes his eyes on my hoodie he's wearing. Of all the moments to call a guy a fag, this would most certainly be it.

"Tweek, you're, like, really smart. Could you, like, correct my paper?" He pauses the movie on my mom's laptop to respond.

"It better not have as many 'like's' in it as which exit your mouth." He mumbles as he grabs the essay. His eyes quickly skim over the four pages and he hands it back.

"Rewrite paragraphs: four, eight, nine, and thirteen. All you paragraphs need to be at least five sentences, and there's only one 'f' in 'defiantly'. Now, if you don't mind, I would love to get back to my chick flick." He holds the paper up to my sister and returns to the sappy movie.

"Shouldn't you be studying for your exams? They're, like, next week." I point out.

"I could ask you the very same thing, Craig. Now don't bother me, the romantic sex scene is just starting." He makes a shooing motion with his hand, as his eyes remain glued to the screen.

**~X~**

"You shouldn't drink so much orange juice. All that citric acid is bad for your teeth." Tweek states as he takes a seat my kitchen table, with a new cup of coffee, I may add. My papers are everywhere as I attempt to study for my physics exam on Thursday.

"You shouldn't drink so much coffee; it stunts your growth, makes you jittery, and ruins your teeth." I comment in my dull fashion. He flips me off before taking a sip.

"What are you studying?" You know, he sounds really girly. I thought it was just because his voice was always so strained, but he really just sounds like a thirteen-year-old girl.

"Physics. You sound like a girl, by the way."

"I'm aware. And you're aware of my growth disorder, which in effect means I didn't produce as much testosterone as a normal teenage boy would. That means the proper hormones never allowed my larynx to loosen, resulting in the lack of Adam's apple, and a higher pitched voice." He explains before taking another sip.

"It's cute." I chuckle as his face blushes behind his coffee mug.

**~X~**

"Just one more exam and we're finally out of this shit hole for the summer." I sigh, as I wait by the front door of the school, with Kenny, for our blond partners.

"No kidding. Token's offered that any of us can chill at his house legit anytime we want. I'm most certainly taking him up on that!" Kenny takes out a smoke from his ripped up jean's pocket and lights it. It's probably strange that I find that lingering smell so appealing. Whatever.

"You want one, Craig?"

"Oh, no. I just like the smell when it's in the air." Kenny shrugs.

"That's cool. Good too, I don't got a whole lot." He chuckles and flashes his charming smile.

"Hey, how are you and Bebe holding up?"

"She's great. I really like her, actually. I though she'd be just some hussy, but she's really good to me. "

"Hm." I slide down the pillar I was leaning on to sit on the front step.

"Hey, Tweek's been acting a little odd lately. Well, I mean he's always been kinda fucked, but lately he's just been… Stuttering less?"

"Yeah, the dentist finally told him coffee is bad for his teeth, so he's been cutting down to just two cups a day."

"Ah. That's cool."

"Mhm."

About a few minutes later, Bebe and tweek both emerge from the doors of the school with about thirty other kids who also wrote an exam at that time.

"Alright, see ya, Craigy-boo!" Kenny salutes as he wraps an arm around Bebe's waist. He turns back to me and does the little 'V' thing with his fingers and wiggles his tongue through them. Pervert.

"How was it?" I ask Tweek as we begin to walk down the front steps.

Tweek shrugs. "It was good. I'm just so fucking relieved school is finally done! Way too much pressure!"

"For sure." I grab my blond's hand as we walk away from the hell centre of South Park.

No more North Park kids. No more snow. No more homework. No more teachers. No more people.

Welcome summer. It's about fucking time.

* * *

**A/N So, how'd you guys like Tweek without coffee? Opinions and comments are ALWAYS welcome!**

**By the way, I really do enjoy writing this. And as long as you guys are reading it, I will continue to near the finish. **

**Thanks my valued readers! :D **


	21. Teenagers

**A/N SO WHO'S FUCKING OUMPED FOR THE REST OF SEASON 15!**

**I AMMMMM!**

**:D**

…**I fucking love Matt and Trey's underlining messages soooo much.**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-One: Teenagers

"Sick game of laser tag, guys." Token exclaims us as we undress our outfits.

Free at last. What better way to celebrate the last day of school as with a good ol' game of running around shooting your friends with streams of light, in the dark, under black lights?

"Tweek totally pwned us all, though." Clyde whines as we exit the shop.

"It's not very hard running around like an imbecile shooting everyone. Except if you do it that way you only end up with as many points as Clyde has. My plays require strategy." Token and I chuckle, though Clyde pouts. I love that kid soooo much.

"Whatever. I'm hungry. Taco Bell, here I come, baby!" The pudgy boy pretty much skips off to the food court branch of the 8-ingrediant franchise. Token follows close behind like a little puppy.

"You want some coffee and maybe something to eat, Tweekers?"

"Okay, but this is my last cup today!" I smirk. He says that everyday more as a reminder to himself than anything.

"Alright. What do you want to eat?" he looks around.

"I'm… I'm not really hungry…"

"Don't give me that bullshit. You need to eat, Tweek."

"Ugh, fine." He huffs like a girlish tween. "Pizza?"

"Sounds good."

**~X~**

I can't sleep. Why can't I fucking sleep? Well, my groin is aching for attention. God damn it. I hate it when hormones get the best of me. It's been a pretty long fucking while since I've done this, but a man's gotta do, what a man's gotta do.

I slide my hand under the sheets, push down my boxers, and get started. I used to do this simply absentmindedly without anything to really think about, just to get it done. But, all I can think about right now is Tweek.

Tweek.

Tweek with his messy golden hair fallen in front of those beautiful mismatched eyes.

Tweek and his skinny little body.

Tweek's skinny little body in one of my t-shirts that hang from his bony curves and those ridiculous socks he always wears pulled as high as they can go on his legs.

Tweek innocently pressing himself against me and innocently scratching his nails down my chest.

I grit my teeth as I pump myself harder and harder.

Tweek grinding his protruding hips into my lap.

Tweek gnawing at my neck as his beautiful eyes stare into mine for approval.

I fucking love those eyes.

"Awe… Awe… Ergh… Fuuuucck…" I cum into my hand as my head falls to my pillow. Hm. I didn't realize how much I was sweating. I didn't know masturbating could be so… Hot…

**~X~**

"Do you ever think about sex, Craig?" Hm. What a coincidence. I was last night.

"I'm a sixteen year old boy. Of course I do." I tell Tweek, who's sitting next to me on my sofa in the den.

"What do you think about?" I look over to Tweek, rather taken back. I never thought I'd be having _this_ conversation with him. Ever.

"You really wanna know?" His big eyes stare at me in wonder. Ugh, if insists. "I don't think so much about fucking you, as I think about how adorable you are." He blushes and tilts his head down, so when he looks up to me, his eyes look so damn… Delicious.

"W-what do you mean?"

"Um, like, you wearing one of my shirts? And your socks? And um, you looking at me so innocently… And…" His blush is so damn cute. Fuck. "You're soooo fucking cute, Tweekers." I didn't mean to say that.

Wait a second…

"Why? Do you ever think about sex?" His shaky body jumps back as his mouth attempts to form words.

"Uh… Um… Y-yes?"

"Really?" I shift closer to him on the sofa.

"Gah! Yes! I think about sex!" He squeaks out. I can't help but laugh.

"You're a teenager; of course you do." He releases his grip from his shirt and starts twiddling his fingers, still not looking at me.

"I think about sex… With you… And um… I touch myself?" He mumbles.

"Well that's a relief. At least you're not jacking off to the thought of several, or other guys fucking you. Or you fucking a girl." He looks like he's about to shit himself right now. "I'm kidding, Tweek."

"Jesus, man! You scared the shit out of me!" I smirk.

"Tweek, you kill me." Well now he just looks embarrassed. "Tweek, do you want to tell me what you think about when you _touch yourself_?" He pulls his knees to his chest and nods his head.

"Well, I guess it's important to get these things out in a relationship." I shrug. I honestly don't really know what kinda stuff like this is important in a relationship. I guess I should know what turns him on?

"I think about you…" He mumbles. "I think about me wrapping my legs around you as we make out and, um, we're shirtless and our bodies are pressed together and… And my fingers pull at your straight, soft, inky hair… And your heavy eyelids cover your icy eyes… And then… You let me down to strip my pants off, and…" His face is so red right now. He's so damn cute. "And you… you press me against the wall and…" He buries his face into his knees and shakes his head.

"Dayum. I wish I could live up to being that great."

"W-what?" He squeaks\screams. "Are you kidding! I'm not nearly as cute as you fucking portray me!" He flails his skinny arms out to the side.

"I beg to differ. But I'm not nearly as creative and wonderful as you make me out to be."

"You're a fucking God!"

"A God?"

"Yes!"

"Hm. That's still a lot to live up to."

"Gah! You have nothing to live up to! You're already there, man! Stop laughing!" I didn't even realize I was until now. I look back to him only to see those big distressed eyes with his hair fallen in front in a way that just… Fuckin A…

"That's the look." I quickly look away and fiddle with the zipper of my hoodie.

"I wasn't even trying…"

I grin. "You don't have to."

**~X~**

I love sleeping in. I love hardly eating unless food is prepared for me. I love wearing the same clothes day after day. I love the humidity the heat brings to this town as the mountain snow is forced to whither and melt. I just fucking love summer.

I peel myself from my strewn sheets and take a look at my alarm clock that hasn't been used in about a week. 10:05. Beautiful. Most teenagers sleep in longer, but I like my 2am-10am hours I have set out for myself. It just… works. It's great that Tweek finally gets at least two hours of sleep a night now, so I can have my eight hours and he won't call. Yay.

I drag myself out of bed after laying there aimlessly for about a half hour. Yet another reason I love summer. I finally haul my ass to the washroom, but on the way I'm interrupted by the telephone.

"Hello?" I sound soooo impressed in the morning.

"Craig, I was wondering if you could come in from about 12-6 today?" Oh yeah, I have a job.

"Yah, course."

"Terrific! See you then!" Brenda hangs up the phone on the other end. Well, that's not bad hours at all. Remember to tell Tweek, Craig.

I love cool showers in the summer. Cool, not cold. No one wants to bath in ice cubes when they're trying to freshen up. I love just standing under the showerhead without purpose and let the droplets crawl down my skin.

Look at yourself, Tucker. You look like a goddamn hipster with your hair that long in your eyes. Note to self; make an appointment to fix this issue all up in here. I rub my hand over the stubble on my face. Hm. I should shave.

Midway through my trim I catch a quick glance at my eyes. Fuck, I cut myself. I hate when I do that. I try my best to never look at my own eyes; I find it rather narcissistic. I seem to frequently forget just how bright they are. I guess they can be best described as sea blue? Anyway, they're fucking bright and scare the shit out of me when I actually end up looking at them. I just wish they were as boring and average as the rest of me.

After I'm refreshed on this awesomely average summer day, I call the most obscure part of my life and let him know I'm working before I take off.

"Um, Brenda?" I _can_ call her Brenda, right? Damn this place is a fucking mess.

"Craig! Glad you're here!" My boss pops out from, well, nowhere to greet me. "I'll just get you started on sorting these piles here," My boss points to an area beside where I presume there is a front counter. The books have begun to form dust on them. Nice. This is going to be some summer.

**~X~**

I love the light breeze that sometimes captures my matted hair in the summer sky. Unlike most people in this town, I plan on leavening this freezing mountain hell to somewhere a little more tropical. A.s.a.p.

Knock, knock, knock. "Tweek." Knock, knock, knock. "Tweek."

Knock, knock, knock. "Tweek." About a minute later, there's still no answer. When I called him this morning, he said he'd be here all day. Sigh. I take out my key and unlock the several locks on the cream coloured door. I calmly walk through my boyfriend's creepy house up to his room, where I can here rustling and scurrying.

"Tweek?' I call out to the open door down the hall. There are sounds of glass clanging before finally ceramic shatters against hardwood floor.

"AHH!" Tweek screams before he muffles himself, presumably with his own hands. I finally reach the door, calmly as usual. I find my boyfriend with bloody hands muffling his screams; shattered glass littering the floor, and about a dozen mugs around his room.

"So you've fallen off the wagon."

"Gah! IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!"

"You mean you're not actually some sort of serial killer with blood all over his face?" He stops shaking for a moment to look at his hands.

"AH! OH JESUS!" He frantically wipes his face with his bare arms. "I can't have blood all over! The FBI will find me and kill be! IDON'TWANTTODIE!" I didn't realize I've slid down Tweek's doorframe, holding my stomach, laughing out loud. Legit, ROFLOL.

"STOP LAUGHING! I'M GOING TO DIE!" He screams at me in his rather strained, high-pitched voice.

"Tweek," I begin, but I can't help but chuckle a little more. "Tweek, come on. Let's get you cleaned up." I collect myself off the floor and grab Tweek's scarlet drenched wrist to drag him to the dark brown Tweak bathroom. He slides across the hardwood floors in his ridiculous socks until I plop him down tub side.

"I'm s-such a c-clutz!" My blond squirms as the alcohol stings his hands.

"So how many cups have you had today?"

"Engh! U-uh, u-um, l-like n-nine?"

"Since when?"

"A-about two hours ago…" I wonder how much you can have until it's caffeine poisoning.

"Hm. So, how did this even happen?" I ask him as I wrap bandages around his sliced up hands.

"I s-smashed one glass with a-another –GAH! And then, and then it smashed, and then I dropped b-both of them! And it cut m-my hands!"

"Hm." I drop his hands and begin putting away in the washroom like I live here.

"S-sorry…" Tweek mumbles from beside me after I've stood.

"It's your choice to do with you teeth what you want." I lift my hand and lightly brush down the side of his cute little face. "You always look good to me."

* * *

**A/N So, to please all of you, and more so have fun writing, I've decided to put a little of each in. **

**Soooo… What's going to happen next? Well, I could give you a FUCK! Hint, but that would be too SHIT! Nice of me. **

**Review, loves? Let me know what you think! I always want to know if I've continued to do my story justice!**


	22. Never a Dull Moment

**A/N I hope you're reading this in a nasally monotone voice. It's not as funny if you aren't… :D**

**So! There's a little surprise this chapter ;)**

**Warnings: Most of this chapter is describing actions. There is A LOT of it. Please let me know if it is any good or just irritating. And since I haven't been watching a lot of Big Bang, Tweek is back to twitchy this chapter. It's easier to base him off Sheldon and my smartass attitude. But right now I'm in a really hyper mood, so, Tweek get's a hyper mood. **

…**ONWARD!**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Two: Never a Dull Moment

The days have fazed together. Some days I go to work, some I stay home. Tweek is still in his constant fight with his addiction. I think coffee is winning. As much as I love him off coffee every once in a while, I think I might actually like him better with caffeine in his system. Without it he's a bit of an asshole. In a good way though, I mean. A nerdy asshole with ADHD; it's fantastic. God, I love that kid.

_Brrring! Brrring! _

Well, fuck. Now I have to get out of bed. I guess I should. I've been laying here staring at the ceiling for at least an hour.

_Brrring! Brrring!_

"Fuck, shut up. I'm coming!" I shout at the inanimate object as I stumble into the hall.

"Hello?" I sound soooo impressed to be up.

"Dicklicker! Fuck, sorry! Hey, Craig! It's Tommy." I smirk.

"I would have never guessed."

"Haha! Look, I'm in town and I, SHIT, I was wondering if you wanted to get together?"

"Fuck yeah I do."

"Fuck!" I smirk again.

"You wanna come over?"

"Sure,"

"Anytime is good. I don't have to work today. "

"I'll be over s-soon I guess then."

"Awesome." I cannot begin to describe how fucking excited I am for Tommy to get over here. I have to call Tweek. I feel like a giddy little girl. God, I'm so gay.

"H-"

"Tweek!" I practically shout into the receiver. Except it's nasally and monotone, so it's just louder without change in frequency… Anyway…

"AHH!" He drops my phone. I'm used to it.

"Tweek, Tommy is coming over. Get your ass over here!"

"Gah! Pressure! Okay!" I hang up and rush off to get ready. I'm soooo happy right now.

**~X~**

I hear a nervous knock at my door.

"Hey, Tweekers.' I step aside for him. His shaky body looks more distressed then usual. "You okay?" I ask as I rest my hand on his shoulder.

"Gah!" He jumps. "Pressure!"

"What pressure? Its just Tommy." I grab hold of his tender hands and plant a chaste kiss to his quivering lips. Suddenly there's another knock on the door. I can barley contain myself. I open the door and to my delight a lanky, green-eyed, short light-brown haired teenager in shorts and a plaid shirt standing on my doorstep. He rolls his shoulder back and his head snaps to the side, as he blinks, before waving sheepishly.

"Hey!" I smirk.

"Come on in, Tommy." I stand aside as he enters and makes himself at home. Tweek cowers behind me as Tommy kicks his shoes off. I turn and give my blond a questioning look. He squeaks and takes a step back before I return to Tommy.

"How have you b-been?" He stutters as he rolls his shoulder back again.

"Great. I have a job, there's no school, and I have my here favourite people in one house."

"Three?" Tommy looks around. "FUCK! Oh! Stripes?" He chuckles.

"Mhm!" I step out from between my two best friends. "You remember Tweek?"

"Oh, yeah. The spazz kid?" I chuckle and nod. "Want anything? We have those banana-chocolate popsicles." I begin to lead the two to the kitchen. They both take a seat across from each other at my kitchen table.

"Ngh! C-can I have s-some –Gah! C-coffee, Craig?"

"I thought I was supposed to help you through your 'recovery'?" I grab three popsicles from the freezer and hand my Tweekers one. He gives it a sour look before accepting the treat and walking away.

"So how has life been, Tommy? And girls in your life." He snorts.

"Heh, Actually, COCKSUCKER, I had one for about three months last year. She had mad ADHD. I was surprised we lasted as long as we did." He chuckles before rolling his shoulders back and cocking his head to the right again. " She moved on to some other guy Aspergers." He shrugs before taking a bite out of his popsicle.

"Ergh! S-so all k-kids at that school have –Gah! Mental issues?" Tweek asks nervously.

"Yeah, it's a school made for us so we can learn easier. " Tweek looks out the window at something then back like it never happened.

"S-sounds really –Ergh! N-nice."

"It," He bites down on air a few times. "It is." He does it again, a few seconds later it happens again. A little fact about Tommy's Tourette's: his tics are, like, the manifestation of what exactly is on his subconscious mind at that very second. Right now he's eating, so he bites, but he his mind tells him to bite even when there is nothing there.

"Don't you have, like, ADHD or something?"

"Ngh! Y-yeah! A-and OCD…" Tweek shifts uncomfortably. His popsicle is beginning to melt in his bandaged hand as he looks back out the window.

"You might like it there… Shit! Shit!"

"S-school is hard enough being beaten up every d-day, n-never mind –Erh! N-never mind reading and R-writing!" He squeaks a few times. I grin at his cute little laugh.

"Heh, yeah, Alisha had a hard time with that, too. Her essays would take her, like, an extra week to write just because she couldn't concentrate when she was forced to. "

"S-sounds like m-me!" Tweek squeaks a little.

"You gonna eat that, Tweek?" I ask as the popsicle continues to drip down the bandages on his hand.

"GAH!" He jumps up and drops the chocolate-banana treat. I shake my head and get up to grab paper towels. Tweek rips the bandages off to throw them out.

"Spazz! Spazz! Fucking freak!" Tommy yells as his head crooks to the side. Tweek stops completely and looks up at my friend, hurt filling his eyes.

"He doesn't mean it, Tweek." I grab his sticky hand to wipe it down.

"Sorry!" Tommy's head jerks to the side and back a few times. That usually happens when he's under stress.

"Gah!" He yelps as I wipe his cuts.

"Shh…" I whisper as I finish cleaning the table.

"S-sorry…" Tweek sits back down before licking his popsicle finally. And dayum can he lick a popsicle.

"What happened to your hands?" Tommy sets down his stick before his hands begin to rub over each other again and again.

"Ngh! Gah!" A shiver runs up Tweek's spine. "I s-smashed t-two coffee cups t-together a-and they broke cut m-my hands and then the s-smashed all over the floor! Ergh!"

"Freak! Fucking Spazz!" Tommy yells again. "Sorry, I don't mean it! My OCD just makes me say really risky things in any situation!" He explains. "Fuck! Doesn't that hurt?" He changes the subject as his hands continue to rub together.

"Yeah, b-but it's n-not the –Gah! It's not the f-first time shit like this has h-happened." I grab the popsicle form Tweek's other bandaged hand and begin to eat it. He's never going to finish the damn thing.

"So, you guys wanna go out, or chill in the den?"

"Shit! It's a really nice day." Tommy suggests and points outside.

"You mind going out, Tweek?" He shakes his head frantically. Tommy copies the motion before apologizing again. "Alright, but before we go out, I hope you both understand that most of the things either of you do is unintentional, right?" I point to the teens on either side of me. They look at each other then back at me and nod, both with small grins. "Great."

We all get up to head out for a walk or something. About a minute down the street Tweek slides his fingers through mine.

"So where are we headed to?" Tommy asks from the other side of me. He notices our hands when he looks over. "Faggot!" His hands quickly slap to mouth.

"Gah!" Tweek jumps and snatches his hand back from mine.

"I'm so sorry!" His head begins to move side to side. "Faggot! Faggot! FAGGOT!" He shouts out as his head flies to the side each time.

"Tommy, it's fine. I know you don't mean it." I shrug. Tweek shakes as he rubs his arm. He's got that 'kicked puppy' look on his face.

"So, when did this happen?" We continue on our way like it never happened.

"Um, back in February."

Tommy chuckles. "Fag! You would choose a guy with mental issues." He rolls his shoulders back a few times.

I shrug. "It's a weakness." I crack a bit of a smile and twine my fingers with Tweek's again. I look down at him and give his hand a gentle squeeze. He looks up to me and gives me a wary smile.

"You guys wanna go sit somewhere random, like chill under a tree or something?'

"Shit! Sounds fantastically boring." We all cross the street and plop down under some miraculously grown oak tree. I don't even know if oak trees are supposed to grow in Colarado. Whatever.

"Boner! Piss!" Tommy shouts out.

"Ergh! Gah!" Tweek yelps as he shakes and shivers. There's never a dull moment with these two.

"I am yet to figure out why I pick friends who are anything but boring." I lay down on the grass. The sun stings my eyes, so I cover them with my arm.

"FUCKING ASSLICKER! Faggot!" Tommy shouts. A few seconds later he begins to hit his back against the miraculous oak tree he's resting against.

"P-people p-probably think _you're _the one's that's –Ergh! Insane!" Tweek squeaks as he tugs at his shirt.

"Titty licking homo! Tommy smacks his back against the tree again and incidentally hits his head.

"Th-that doesn't even make any sense!" Tweek squeak-laughs. Tommy holds his head where he hit the tree. I can't help but laugh.

"Queer! Assfucker! What's so funny?" Tommy asks laughing.

"You two are the best."

After about an hour of listening and watching my two favourite people tic in their own special ways, we all head off to get some fraps at Harbucks.

"Nigger! Nigger!" Tommy shouts between his teeth as we stand in line.

"Watch your tongue, young man!" Some little old lady who's standing in front of us turns to scold him.

"Bitch! Clit licking toolbag!" He throws his head to the side and clamps his eyes closed as he shouts. Tweek and I chuckle at the ladies offended face.

"Well, I never!"

"Sorry." Tommy shrugs and smirks. He knows he can't do anything about it. The lady composes herself before turning back around to order. He looks back at me with a snicker.

**~X~**

"When do you have to be home, Tommy?" The sun is going down; I thought I'd ask.

"Shit! I don't think my Aunt and Uncle care. They're probably out at a barbeque at a neighbours' drinking." He rolls his shoulders back.

"Ergh! W-we could h-have a sleepover?" Tweek quietly suggests. Hm, he must really like Tommy. He'd never fucking suggest any of our other friends to stay over. He always thinks they're going to burn the house down or kill him in the night.

"Oh, you don't want me at a sleepover. Assfucking queerbag! I always shout shit and make sounds." Tommy rolls his shoulders through his entire explanation. He's nervous.

"If you don't wanna, it's fine." We walk into the house and Tweek rushes off to the kitchen for another hit of his drug.

"Are you uncomfortable with us, Tommy?" I ask quietly.

"Faggot! N-no!" His head snaps to the side a few times. "Craig, SHIT! Of all the people you know, you know I'm the least BALLSACKS to discriminate or feel weird around anyone different!" He sounds offended that I even mentioned it.

"Well, even so, you could still feel like the third wheel."

"Fuck! No, no; I don't feel like the third wheel. Horsefucker! Don't worry about it. I'm actually concerned about you guys sleeping." I chuckle at the last part.

"Tweek's an insomniac with a coffee addiction. He only get's about an hour of sleep anyway. " Suddenly Ruby walks through the door.

"Slut! " Tommy turns away and shouts through his teeth.

"Thomas? It's been, like, forever since you've been here!" Ruby kicks her flip-flops off and runs over to give Tommy a hug. He rolls his shoulders back a few times and flinches his shoulder a couple times as well.

"Hey, Rubes." He looks at me like 'what the hell?'.

"You're looking fine." She winks at Thomas before running up to her room. I flip her off, which she returns graciously.

"Faggot slut! Remember when I DILLHOLE flipped people off all the time for like eight months straight 'cause I was hanging around you too much?" We laugh.

"I'm just such a bad influence." I shake my head as we walk o the kitchen where Tweek is just pouring his cup of coffee now.

"Tweekers,"

"AHH!" He jumps and drops the mug, resulting in it shattering to the tiled floor. For no reason, I begin laughing uncontrollably.

"FUCKING SPAZZ! Ball-sucking freak!"

"WHATTHEFUCKISSOFUNNY!" Tweek hysterically pulls at his hair. Thomas follows suit.

"I'm sorry, I gotta leave." I choke out between laughs. When I laugh, I sound more insane then those two put together.

"SHITTY! Freak! Here, I'll help you clean while our insane friend composes himself." I slide town the wall outside the kitchen to get a hold of myself. Once I do, I renter to pour Tweek another cup of his drug.

"Ergh! Th-thanks, T-thomas!" They smile warmly to each other before I hand my boyfriend his caffeine. We all head downstairs to set up for our little slumber party. …No homo.

* * *

**A/N I did my best. I hope my best was good enough!**

**So, there will probably be 30 chapters. So, we are coming to a close, like, 18,000 words later. :P**


	23. Life: a Constant Climax

**A/N Sorry for the wait, and read all the shit at the bottom after please :D**

**ENJOY! :D**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Three: Life: a Constant Climax

The light of the television illuminates the den. We're watching late night MTV. I wonder just _how_ late it is right now.

"Shit! Dumb shit!" Thomas rips me from the daze of Teenage Mom 2. What a fucking terrible show. This, and every show like it, making it seem like it's okay to fuck up everyone's life around you and have sex without a condom without thinking of consequence.

"Fuck!" Thomas shouts again. "Ugh, I really don't want him to wake up." He whispers in a worried tone. He's referring to Tweek, whose head is resting on my leg. He's curled up beside me and has been asleep for about an hour now. Thomas is on the other side of me, with his legs dangling over sofa's recliner footrest.

"Believe me, once this kid falls asleep, which is rare, he's out like a god damn rock." I demonstrate by lifting his arm and letting go. The deadweight arm drops lifelessly.

"Faggot!" He shouts and quickly covers his mouth. His elbow hits the back of the couch hard. "I'm such a terrible guest." He holds his elbows in his folded arms.

"Your not a terrible guest. You're the best guests I've ever had."

"Dumb shit! Cock!" He shouts out. He elbows the sofa again, with both arms this time. "But, I'm annoying." He mumbles. I shake my head slowly.

"No, you're one of the best people I've ever met. You don't steal my food, you're polite, you're tolerant, and you're awesome."

"Asshole licking dick fart!" He yells out as his head jerks to the side and his arms flail. "You know", He begins, but thinks about his words first. He looks like he's contemplating giving me information. "I've… I've never had a friend since I left you." He sighs. His shoulders roll back before he elbows the couch again and tugs on his shirt. I think my heart just sank a little bit, to be honest.

"To be honest, until this kid", I point to Tweek with my thumb. "Showed up on time at his locker one day, I didn't have any friends either. I've only actually been moderately social for about five months." I lean back to sprawl my arms out on the top of the sofa's frame.

"Really? Shit! Why didn't you have any friends?"

"Other than you, I pretty much hated everyone else. They were rude, and never thought things through. It was stupid. They're stupid." We sit in silence for a moment. "I really missed you, Tommy." I admit awkwardly. This whole heartfelt thing really isn't my deal.

"Fucking Queer! I missed you too, Craig. " He twiddles his fingers and fiddles with the bottom seams of his dull green shirt. "My mom left." He tells me out of nowhere.

"What? Who the hell have you been living with?" My head jolt from looking at the television to him.

"I've been bouncing around –COCK- from family member to family member. My mom couldn't take it any more. She packed all my stuff –FUCKING WHOREBAG- and dropped me off at my grandparents house without letting me know where she was going, and never came back." His head turns side to side furiously.

"How long ago did this happen?" I actually sound a little angry, probably because I am. That's fucking horrible. Who the hell does that to such a nice kid?

"About a year ago. Cocknose! My grandparents hated me too, so they sent me to my uncle. He was always working, so I took care of myself…" He grabs his head to hold it and bites his lip. I notice tears begin to well in his eyes and his lip is becoming very red where he's biting down. I'm trying my best to figure out how to deal with this.

"And I'm not just visiting." A few tears run down his cheeks from the corners of his puffy red eyes. "I was shipped off here to live with my aunt and uncle. Fuck! Fucking shit ass motherfucker!" His nails clutch his skull as he screams. I stare at him for a few moments. What the hell do I do? How the hell am I supposed to tell him it's going to be okay when it clearly isn't? I guess the same way I comforted Tweek and Rubes…

My arm slides down from the back of the couch onto his shoulders as my other wraps around the front of him. I pull him close silently as he cries. Everyone needs to cry sometimes, I get it.

"No homo." I lean my head against his. He laughs; it was weak, but it was genuine.

"Fucking queer ass-licker! No homo." We pull apart after a moment of near silence. I guess, sometimes saying nothing says the most of all.

**~X~**

"See ya later, Tommy." I pat his shoulder as he walks through the front doorway.

"See you, Craig." A small smirk pulls at both our faces just as he walks away and I shut the door.

"Where's, Tommy?" Tweek asks walking into the kitchen from the den a while later.

"He went home about an hour ago. " I tell my adorable half asleep blond. I hand him a cup of coffee I had just brewed.

"Oh, okay. Hey, what happened to getting over my terrible addiction?" He asks before taking a small sip of the dark liquid. I shrug.

"Alright, I have to go to work." I quickly peck Tweek's cheek, but before I can get away, he snags the back of my shirt. "Hm?"

"I heard you guys last night." Tweek's mismatched eyes look up to me.

"How much did you hear?"

"From the point where he hit the back of the sofa really hard to when you guys hugged it out." He takes another sip, looking away from me.

"So, you know he'll be hanging around a bit more then, right?"

"Mhm." He takes a large gulp of the hot drink. "I'm looking forward to it." Tweek gives me a half smile before walking back down to the den. Well, I'm glad he likes him. I guess it's probably nice to have another weird kid around who shouts out shit and does things that don't make a whole lot of sense.

**~X~**

"Hello?" I answer the dusty phone at the front of the bookstore.

"Craig! Long time, no see, homie!" I roll my eyes and sigh.

"Kenny, how the hell did you get this number?"

"Tweeky, of course!" Dammit.

"Are you this annoying with everyone?"

"Nah, just my queens."

"What do you want?" I ask, unmoved.

"I wanna party, nigga!"

"Are you on something?"

"Just high on life! So, what do you say we all get together at Token's for something some time?"

"You're asking me to be social?"

"Y-" He's cut off by someone else in the room with him. It sounds like a chick.

"Hello? Tucker?" Fucking dumb broad.

"What?"

"Don't 'what' me, missy! We're planning a party for your boyfriend at Token's for his birthday!"

"What? Why the hell are you doing that?"

"Cause the little guy is turning sixteen and he needs to have a sweetest of sweet sixteenth birthday party!"

"Skank, fuck off. Give the phone back to the other blond bimbo."

"You fucking inconsiderate-" I hear Kenny grab the phone.

" Alright! So, his birthday is the 17th, right?"

"Of August, yeah."

"…It is August, Craig." Hm. I have really lost track of the days, haven't I?

"Right. Well, I guess we can do this. But were inviting Tommy."

"Who the hell is Tommy?"

"Our best friend, ass-wipe." Tweek and I have been spending almost every day with Tommy. Except the days his aunt and uncle need him to clean the house.

Those are the days Tweek and I get to spend some 'alone time'. Anyway…

"Is he that Tourette's kid from, like, five years ago?"

"Yes."

"The more the merrier, dude."

"No. No, not the more the merrier, _dude_. If you're planning a party, it's just our group of friends." I use the word 'friends' lightly.

"Chill out, chill out, dude! Just be at Token's, Saturday night at, like, seven."

"Bye." I hang up on Kenny and get back to work. Shit, wait, Saturday? Isn't it Wednesday? Fuck, I don't have anything for him! Well, guess what you're doing tomorrow, Tucker.

**~X~**

"How did you –FUCK- get rid of Tweek for the day?" Tommy asks as we saunter through the mall. I would fast walk as usual, but I actually have no fucking idea what to get the kid.

"I fucked up my room and asked if he could clean it."

"ASSHOLE! Why would you do that?"

"He has ADHD and OCD, what better way to keep him busy for hours?"

"Good point." I stop and look around.

"What the fuck am I supposed to get him? I've already bought him everything he'd ever want; Big Bang shirts, coffee mugs, coffee…" I hold my hips as I think.

"You've bought him –FAGGOT- all that stuff?"

"Well, I have some extra cash and I don't need anything. Most of the money was just for gas, and my parents keep paying for it."

"SHITBALLS!" He shouts out and a couple dumb broads give us weird looks. I flip them off, and Tommy copies.

"I guess that tic is back now." A short moment goes by before he jumps with an idea. "What about a coffee cake?" I look over to the brunette.

"Hm. That actually sounds awesome." We don't move. "Where do we get one?'

"Retard assfucker! A bakery?"

"Young man, watch your mouth!" A woman, who we hadn't noticed, covers her son's ears. He looks like he's about eight.

I flip her off. "Bitch, your kid is a sinful little fuck, so calm the fuck down, mind your own damn business, and get out of here." I tell her apathetically. With her mouth agape the woman stomps off.

"SHIT! I think you swear more than I do, Craig." Tommy laughs. I flip him off, he copies, and we walk away to go find a bakery somewhere around here.

**~X~**

"Tweek, we're going over to Token's tomorrow night, by the way." I tell my boyfriend over the phone. I have no idea how or why I'm laying on my bed with my legs up the wall, but I am. And it's comfy.

"Y-you mean _tonight_?"

"Tomorrow… It's a little late to go over now."

"Y-yeah, Craig! It's Saturday!" I tilt my head back against my bed to see the clock. 12:08. Well shit, I guess it is. Shit!

"Oh, Happy Birthday, Tweekers."

"Gah1 It's n-not my birthday!"

"…It's August 17th, Tweek." The other end of the line goes silent.

"Jesus Christ, man! I'm s-sixteen!" A smile tugs at my lips. I love my little spazz.

"Yes, yes you are. So, the guys and that bitch have set up a party for you tonight at Token's."

"…I-is Tommy –Ergh! Is T-tommy coming?" He asks sheepishly.

"As far as I know he is."

"H-he's not going to be l-lonely, right?"

"What do you mean?"

"W-well he's the only one withoutadate!"

"He's a big boy, Tweek. He'll be fine."

"Gah! Alright!"

"Is it okay if you come over around one?"

"W-well I guess if I l-leave now…"

"I meant in the afternoon…"

"Oh! Y-yaeh, of course!"

**~X~**

"Maybe you shouldn't let _me_ light it…" Tommy's arm jerks violently as his head turns the other way a few times.

"As usual, you're probably right." I take the lighter from him and use it to light the little candle atop Tweek's coffee cake.

"Shitballs! He'll be here any minute!" As soon as he finishes his sentence, we hear a knock at the door. "Fuck!"

"K, let's go." I rush to the door, pull my little blond inside and quickly cover his eyes.

"AH! JESUS CHRIST, CRAIG! Gah! Don't k-kill me! IDON'TWANNADIE!" Holding my hands over his eyes and walking behind him, I push my little blond into the kitchen.

"Happy Birthday, Tweek!" Tommy announces when I finally remove my hands after Tweek's lashing hands had hit my face a few times.

"AHH!" he cowers before realizing where he is.

"Just give him a second." I tell Thomas calmly. Tweek peaks through his arms to see Tommy holding the coffee cake and me sanding with my hands on my hips.

"Y-you guys got me a c-cake?"

"FAGGOT!" Tommy shouts and almost drops the cake. I grab it from him and place it on the counter. The cheap candle is like halfway burnt out by now.

"Happy Birthday, Tweekers." I peck him on the cheek, which makes his cheeks turn pink. This kid is honestly too cute for words. I hope I never get over it.

"Th-thanks, guys." He remarks shyly before blowing out the candle.

**~X~**

"So, what's –FUCKING SHIT- Who's house are we going to?" Tommy asks as we fast walk down the street.

"Token's. I swear, if they decide to yell surprise at you and you have a heart attack, I'll kill 'em."

"Gah! Y-you think they'll try and s-scare m-me?" Tweek presses his body closer to mine.

"Asshole Dickfucker! I really don't want to bother you guys. Tit-muncher!' His shoulder begins rolling back several times over as his head moves side to side slightly. He's probably really nervous.

"Tommy, it's fine. The party's for Tweek, and you're his friend, hence you being at the party." I say after flipping me off. He instantly does it back.

"Fine, if you say so. AWE SHIT!" We trek along the Black's ridiculous driveway to the humungous front door.

"I'll go first, wait here." I let go of boyfriend's trembling hand to enter the house. As I predicted, the house is dark and quiet cause they probably thought it would be funny to scare Tweek. Assholes.

"SURPRISE!" The six of them shout when I flick on the light of the massive living room to my right. At least it's only them.

"Awe, we wanted to scare Tweek!" Clyde whines. I flip them off with both hands before returning to the door to get my only real friends.

"Shit! Balls! They still made him jump." Tomas chuckles. Tweek flips him off. Thomas returns fire.

"Come on, we've got a party to attend." I sigh before grabbing Tweek's hand. He's so cute when he's scared. He presses himself against me and ugh… Christ, get a hold of yourself, Tucker.

* * *

**A/N So, how far you think I'm gonna go with this party? What's gonna happen? Who's gonna get lucky? Oh goodness! The suspense must be killing you! :P**

**So, you guys won't find the answers to these questions very quickly since this weekend I am attending geeks and Freak Festival! (AKA ANIME NORTH!) …I'm not a freak or a geek (I prefer the label 'loser', check it up on urban dic if you wish) But yeah, very excited, but also VERY BUSY. **

**The next one's gonna be good though, I promise ;) LOTSA creeky goodness ;)**

**Oh, and 200****th**** reviewer (HOLY GUACAMOLE, BATMAN! 200? FUCK YEAH!) yeah, who would have thought this story would have been this successful? NOT ME! :P so, you get something a little less lame than a smiley sticker. You can have Tweek's virginity? Hmm? REVIEW XD**


	24. Let It All Hang Out

**A/N So, long time no see :) **

…**Sorry?**

**So I fucking ran out of space on my hard drive (go figure) and I finally decided to get up off my lazy ass and go get an EH so I could save shit, INCLUDING THIS STORY. Oh, and I also got off my lazy ass and finally wrote something for you guys. :D**

**If anyone thinks I've pushed the T rating a little too close into M, inbox me (preferably inbox to save me any possible public humiliation which I do so greatly despise) and I'll delete the chapter, fix the part, and repost. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any products mentioned. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Four: Let It All Hang Out

"Happy Birthday, Tweek!" Bebe squeals.

"Ah!" She pulls Tweek close, so his head's in her chest. His face is soooo red right now.

"Alright! Let's get this kid some drinks!" Bebe rushes off to a fridge in the corner.

"Excuse her, she's been drinking since noon." Kenny shuffles Tweek's already messy hair before leading him further into the mansion without Thomas and I. What a dick. I wonder if Kenny dating a borderline alcoholic even though he doesn't drink has anything to do with the fact that he's always around it at home.

"Hey, dudes." Kyle tips his bottle of Vex to us from the sofa, his free arm wrapped around the waist of his boy toy.

"This is shitty." Stan rolls his eyes and drinks he beer.

"Shut up and loosen up, asshole." Kyle punches his boyfriend in the ribs. What a lovely couple.

"Here you go, Freaky Tweeky!" Bebe, who's as bubbly as ever, hands Tweek a Smirnoff cooler, while giggling.

"Craig!" Clyde whines. He walks in through the sliding door with wet hair and Hawaiian swim trunks. I flip off the brunette who runs towards me to hug me and get me all fucking wet.

"Fuck off."

"Party Pooper!" I flip the retard off again before walking away in what I hope is the direction of the kitchen. Aha. I was right. I open the two doors of the ginormous fridge like a god for a second.

"SHIT!" Thomas shouts. I look over to watch my best friends scramble around the island to me.

"C-craig!" Tweek pulls on my shirt as I grab a Bacardi Breezer.

"Yeah?" The two close in on me nervously.

"Ergh! M-my mom started me on n-new medication a few weeks ago!" Tweek shivers, while nervously grasping the clear bottle in his shaky hands.

"We're worried the alcohol won't agree with our meds!" Thomas whispers to me, like it's a huge secret, or someone else in the mansion is going to hear.

"Look," I begin as I reopen the fridge door. "If you guys get hurt, or OD, or whatever; I will personally drag your asses to the ER. Okay?" I hold out a cooler for Tommy, who grabs it somewhat regretfully.

"Asslicker!" Tommy drops the plastic bottle and scrambles to pick it up.

"Against my better judgment, we're going to have a good time tonight." I tip up the cooler in cheers to my unenthused friends before taking a large swig. It's going to be a _long_ night.

**~X~**

A good hour later, after plenty of shots, beer pong, and a swim where Kenny almost drowned, we're all now in a circle playing the most shallow and dreadful game known to teenagers:

Spin the bottle.

Just shoot me now.

It was Bebe's idea, of course, cause she's a fag-hag who will do anything to make out with anyone, especially her beloved gay men. To no one's surprise, she's an incredibly horny drunk.

On my left is Kyle, who's leaning on Stan, who's trying to get away from a mischievous Kenny, who's got his hands all over a very dunk Bebe, who's giggling obnoxiously beside Token, who's chillin beside Clyde, who's had his fingers in the Cheesy Poofs all night, who's beside Tweek, who's to my right, rosy cheeked and looking pretty dizzy. He had about half as much alcohol as I've had, but I guess his meds really didn't mix all too well with booze. Tommy passed out on the sofa after only one cooler and a couple shots. I took the liberty of being a good best friend and turning him on his side and covering him with an expensive blanket.

"So!" Bebe giggles some more. Fucking slut. "The rules are! Peck on the lips of whoever the bottle lands on! AND!" She shouts after all the guys' moan. "And, if it lands on Mister _Birthday Boy_," She points to Tweek, who's rosy cheeks have just turned ghostly pale from being singled out. "You gotta give him a little _present_! You gotta make out with him for TEN seconds!" The guys all erupt in groans. "And than spin the bottle again, so Tweek don't gotta do a damn thing!"

"Only ten, babe? Come on! I wanna see some action!" Kenny dry humps the girl in his lap a few times and she laughs loudly. This is why I don't come to parties, Jesus.

"You're right, baby! THIRTY seconds!" She kicks her legs, while laughing wildly and nearly spilling her twenty-sixer.

"Are you fucking serious!" Tweek shouts, his words are slightly slurred.

"Hellz yeah, I'm serious! Get it on Freaky Tweeky!" Tweek's hands cover his face and tug up through his messy hair. Bastards better not try anything fucked up with him.

"I'll start!" Kenny pushes his girlfriend out of his lap and grabs the designated empty beer bottle. The bottle spins and spins. It's all blurry. Well, every time I blink it's blurry, but whatever. For the first time in a long time I don't give a shit.

I watch as guy after guy violate my boyfriend. I thought I would be jealous. Turns out, the more I drink, the less I could care about anything. I didn't think it was possible to care about less than I already do. So, it's again my turn to spin after kissing Kyle. I've also had to peck Clyde, and Kenny so far. Kenny is a sober wanker who grabbed my ass when it was our turn; a move that earned him a good slap to the face. Perv said it was worth it.

I crawl over on my hands and knees to the bottle in the middle of our group and manage to spin it. I slide back over the hardwood floor to my spot and flop down. When I look back up the bottle slides to a stop.

"Fuck yeah!" Bebe cheers and slams her drink against the floor for emphasis.

"I'm not kissing a chick." I put my head down and rub my temples.

"Come on, dude. Just do it." Kyle motions to the bimbo in short-shorts.

"Pass." I flip the ginger off.

"Craig, you're always such a dickhead!"

"God knows you like those." I flip her off, too. Apparently I do care about something. Forget my bros, I don't care about kissing them. I just don't want herpes, or something from this bitch.

"You prick!"

"No, I don't like pricks. Now, spin the damn bottle already."

"Fuck you, Craig! I don't want to touch you anyway!" The busty blonde huffs. She moves to spin the bottle angrily. To my luck, it lands on Tweek. I look over to my little guy who is already worn out from everyone else invading his mouth.

"Ou! Come here metal mouth!" The guys chuckle at the look of fear on Tweek's face. My little blond looks over to me as if he's looking for approval. I can't help but crack a smile and chuckle.

"Stop laughing, Craig!" Tweek slurs.

"Come 'er." Bebe has made her way over here. She straddles Tweek's skinny hips and grabs his face.

"Gah! Bebe I don't wanna!"

"Why not, honey? Scared you might like it?" She licks his cheek and giggles. Tweek looks over to me again. I raise my eyebrow at the look on his face.

"Yes!" He answers.

"You never kissed girl, Freaky?" Tweek shakes his head frantically. "Ou, this'll be _loads_ of fun then!" With that, Bebe pushes Tweek easily to the floor and shoves her tongue viciously down his throat. Tweek can't do anything under her weight but try and push against her shoulders and squirm. Curvy girls ain't no pushovers. Somewhere between my lame joke and Tweek's struggles I've doubled over in uncontrollable laughter.

"Dude, Craig, you laughing?" Clyde asks surprised. I try to nod, but it probably doesn't look like I am. A few other of the guys erupt in laughter as well while watching Tweek get attacked.

"Holy fuck!" I laugh hysterically when I look over to Bebe grinding her body against Tweek's thin frame. Soooo funny.

Bebe finally sits up and crawls off of my boy after about a minute… Or two.

"Jesus, man! If that's how all girls are, I am one hundred and _fifty_ percent gay!" Tweek rubs all of the saliva from his face with his forearm. All the guys laugh and Bebe flips him off.

"I assure you, Tweeky, Bebe is one of a kind."

"Craig! Why are you laughing! Why don' you fucking make out with her!"

"No way!" I shake my head while still laughing.

"You're doing it!" Tweek grabs my shoulders and pulls me closer to the blonde who's still sitting in front of him. Awe, shit. She grabs my face and forcefully presses her lips to mine. Her tongue tries to gain entrance, but I keep my lips shut.

"You're really no fun." Bebe pulls away and sulks back to her spot in Kenny's lap. I flip her off and stick my tongue out to her.

"Uh, so who spins now? Kyle asks.

"Who cares? This game is shitty anyway." Stan grumbles. Kyle hits him in the shoulder. So, we've got here a violent drunk, and a cynical drunk. Hm.

"I say Craig spins, since he's being such a douche bag." Bebe sticks her tongue out at me. Again, I flip her off. I get up to spin the bottle again. It goes round and round and slows to the blond beside me. It's about fucking time.

"Ou, this'll be good!" McWhoremick sits up excitedly. Whatever.

I turn to face Tweek who, to my surprise, throws himself at me and the show begins. His arms wrap around my neck to pull me closer. I grab his waist for balance as he attempts to devoir my face. I think he's been waiting to do this all night.

"Fuck, I've been waiting to see that all night, dude!" Kenny shouts like a giddy little kid on Christmas after about a minute of our little session. I flip him off and drape my free arm around Tweek's waist.

"Well, I guess it's game over then, babe?" Bebe asks.

"Yeah, I wanna go do something else. This is getting super shitty."

"Stan, fuck off!" Kyle gets up and stomps away from his boyfriend, who sighs and follows.

"Hungry, Cly-bear?" Token asks the chubby brunette who's dozing off on his shoulder.

"You know it!" Clyde suddenly springs awake and heads off to the kitchen; Token follows.

"I need to pee." Bebe stumbles over to us. "Tweek, come with me." She grabs the smaller blond's wrist and pulls him off in the opposite direction of the closest bathroom. Dumb bitch.

"Why the hell do women always announce when they have to take a piss?" I ask sourly. "And why do they always need someone to go with them?"

"Beats the shit out of me." Kenny shrugs. The sober pervert walks over to sit beside me. "You're a real asshole when you're drunk." He states.

"Fuck you." I grab my drink for another swig.

"I think people become more like themselves when they're drunk, more than anything else. I don't believe in the stereotypes that have been set out. I think walls just fall down in people's heads that make them show more of who they really are."

"Your wisdom is astounding." I look at him and deadpan/articulate. The cheeky blond grins and chuckles.

"Look, you're still a virgin, and you're not getting any younger, Tucker." I continue to stare at him blankly. "And neither is your pure little princess. Loosen up tonight, dude, and you just might score." He leans back and supports himself with his arms. His composure says: I'm right and I'm awesome. Cocky bastard.

"Here," He suddenly moves to grab something from his pocket after we've sat for a moment in silence between each other. He pulls a small tube from the pocket of the sleeveless hoodie he's wearing and hands it to me.

"Really?"

"First time, man. You're gonna need it." He winks. I send him a 'thank you' flick of the bird and shove the tube of lube into my loose pocket. Well at least now I'm prepared.

After a few minutes of sitting silently again with Kenny, Bebe and Tweek finally return from their little misadventure.

"I still hate chicks." My Tweekers states while standing above me.

"What do you wanna do?" I ask the tipsy blond.

"I unno," He shrugs. "I'm kinda tired."

"You wan' anything ta, like, drink or sumthin'?" The rest of that drink did a number on me, holy shit.

"Nah." Tweek grabs my hand and pulls me towards the stairs.

"Where we goin'?" Tweek doesn't answer. Whatever. We venture down the hall and he slowly pushes open a half closed door. We enter what we've appears to be an unoccupied spare bedroom. I switch on the lights and take a look around the plain, boring room. I turn back to Tweek to see him shut and lock the door.

"What'r you doin', Tweekers?" Nothing makes a whole lot of sense right now. We have had an absolutely ridiculous amount to drink to be honest. With the help of beer pong, two rounds of vodka shots, Jello shots that Bebe and Clyde made (with far more alcohol than Jello), five coolers, and a few glasses of Jack Daniels, I've been sent right on my way to Plasterville.

"C'mere." He states with a smirk. I obey like a good little boyfriend. "You lips were the only ones I wanted tonight."

Tweek cups my face and presses his lips to mine. Our lips and tongues move in the familiar way I absolutely adore. Suddenly, Tweek pulls away and jumps up on me. His legs wrap around my waist and throw me off balance. In my state, that's easy enough to do. I stumble back until my back hits the wall. Tweek squeak laughs and runs his fingers through my hair.

"Take me." He whispers. I regain my composure and grab his ass to hold him up. He places butterfly kisses up my neck.

"Make me yours." He whispers into my ear. His breath makes my spine shiver. Wait, what? Take him? Like, take his… OHHH…

"You sure?" I ask after taking that long to figure out what the hell he's talking about.

"Mhm." He presses his lips to mine passionately for a long moment.

"If you insist." I carry the little guy to the bed and let him drop on the Double sized mattress.

"You okay?" Tweek tilts his head little a puppy and looks up to me. Until now, I didn't notice my heart racing and my face heating up.

"What if I, like, fuck up?"

"How the hell hard could this possibly be? Ever seen 16 and pregnant? Those morons do it all the time!" …He's got a point.

"Fine."

"Thaz the spirit." Tweek moves to sit up on his knees and pulls off my shirt. He runs his hands down my chest, down to my fly, which he unbuttons and unzips.

"Do you have any idea what you're doing?"

"Not a bit." His big mismatched eyes look up to me and he gives me a goofy smile.

I lean down and pull off his shirt. I throw the brown fabric onto the floor before I sit down beside my blond and take his hands in mine.

"So, like, you're _sure_ you're sure?"

"Yes, Craig. I want this." Tweek presses his lips to mine. He smiles as he holds them there. I can't help but do the same as I press back. Alight, that's about enough of all this sweety-cuteness. I'm gonna get a cavity if this lasts any longer.

"Let's do this." I grab the tube out of my pocket and drop it on the bed. We both get up and tug off our jeans and boxers. How romantic.

"Where'd you ge' tha'?"

"Doesn' matter." I flop down on the bed and encourage him to sit on my lap. "Here." I squirt some of the gooey liquid onto Tweek's palm and some onto my fingers so we can prep each other.

"I love you." Tweek whispers after a few moments of getting comfortable touching each other. Like, my fingers moving inside of him _was_ weird, but now, whatevs. I think this moment may be as romantic as our first time is gonna get.

"I love you, too, Tweekers. You think you're ready?" He nods. Wow, he looks soooo tired.

His body flips so he's, like, half on, half off the bed. After a significant amount of time I'm finally in and our hips are moving together. This probably doesn't look even a quarter as good as it feels right now. I'm leaning over Tweek, who's whispering my name over and over again. Yes, whispering, like gasping. I'm pretty sure the bottom usually screams, but no, not Tweek. And I wouldn't have it any other way.

After a few minutes of completely erotic lovemaking, or at least in my drunkenness and horniness it was _that_ awesome, Tweek arrives in my hand, and I arrive in Tweek. I pull out of him and stand up casually. My beautiful blond eventually pushes himself to stand up. God, he is so fucking gorgeous. He falls into me and I catch him and wrap my arms around his hot, slender body.

"I love you, Craig." Tweek snuggles his head to my chest.

"I love you, too, Tweekers. Happy Birthday." His magnificent dissimilar eyes look up into mine and he flashes me his huge toothy smile. I don't know what I'd do without this kid. Just like our first kiss, this wasn't perfect. But it was with Tweek, so I really don't give a fuck.

* * *

**A/N Ou... Sorry Axias... I guess Craig beat you to Tweek's virginity :\ Darn.**

**So… what did you think? Okay, this was meant to really just be a new experience in Craig's life, like every other teenagers life; partying for the first time with this group of people, getting drunk with Tweek for the first time, first time having sex, just a bunch firsts. It wasn't supposed to be explicit or anything. (There weren't even any swears -_-) **

**So I have a few things to say. You can leave, you don't have to read this :P**

**So, I was absolutely devastated after the final episode of this half of the season. And I did lots of research and I found out Matt and Trey actually had fun doing the last episode! Sneaky bastards. **

**Yo, check it; Fun Fact:**

**It would take 71,590 mg of caffeine to kill Tweek in this story.**

**Cool, eh? :P Alright! More of this story soon! PROMISE! **


	25. Summer Daze Drifting Away

Chapter Twenty-Five: Summer Daze Drifting Away

The sound of someone stumbling in the hall awakens me. No need to be so fucking loud, guys.

"I hurt all over." Tweek muffles into the pillow he's resting on. I guess he heard the noise too. He's on his stomach with his face in his pillow and his limbs tangled in the Black's guest bedroom's generic blue sheets.

"I can't imagine why." I sit up and grab my throbbing head. "Come on." I grab Tweek's shoulder to flip him over to his back.

"Where are we going?" He rubs his bloodshot eyes before looking to me.

"Food." I pause for a moment and take a good look at him. "You know, even when you look like complete shit, you look good."

"Gee, thanks." His hand scruffs through his blond hair before he rolls out of bed. We get dressed quickly enough, as quick as one can when they're this hung-over.

We make our way downstairs, slowly. I'm holding Tweek's hand to guide him since he appears to be in a complete daze. We pass by the room where I remember leaving Tommy. Shit, I should _probably_ check on him. I pull Tweek into the room to find the ticing boy watching the television that was hidden inside a cabinet.

"Shit piss!" He shouts. Ow. My head.

"Hey, Tommy." He turns to look at us.

"Oh, hey guys. How was your night."

"Good, for the most part." I inwardly smile and glance to Tweek.

"What'd you guys do after I passed out? Fuck!" I bet that hurts his head more than it hurts mine.

"Well, we played spin the bottle."

"Damn bitch nose! Isn't that a little cliché?"

"Incredibly."

"Anything else? " I look over to Tweek, who's casually stretching. So cute.

"I'll talk to you about it later." I grab Tweek's hand again and we make our ways to the kitchen. Nothing need be said; we need, well, we _want_ coffee and painkillers. I start searching for the Ibuprofen and Tweek makes the Joe. Fuck it, I want food. So, I go to the fridge instead.

"Morning, sleeping beauties!" Kenny cheerfully, and loudly, enters the kitchen.

"Shut the fuck up." Stan shoves Kenny out of the way with Kyle not far behind.

"Tweek, I wouldn't suggest that." Kenny grabs the cup of fresh coffee from the little guy's hands. Bad move.

"I don't care, give it back, asshole!" Tweek grabs for it halfheartedly.

"You need water." Tweek flips the taller blond off and pushes by him to take his advice.

"What's there to eat?" Kyle opens holds the other fridge door open beside me.

"Cold pizza, leftover Kraft Dinner, leftover pasta, and pie?" I grab the Tupperware with the pastry inside and lift an eyebrow.

"Dibs." Stan walks by and snatches it from my hand. What a dick. I pull out the pizza and throw it on the island in the middle of the kitchen and we all dig in.

"I know we all had a ton of pizza last night, but why is there, like, none left?" Kyle asks, confused.

"Clyde." The rest of us answer in unison.

**~X~**

"Drink lots of water and rest, for fuck's sake. And NO COFFEE." I explain to Tweek on his doorstep.

"Yeah, yeah. Go against everything I stand for in life. I got it." He rolls his large, contrasting eyes.

"See you later." I peck his lips and he closes the door. I look to Tommy, who I'm also walking home.

"Do you have anywhere to be today?" His shoulders roll back and his head snaps to the side and back a few times.

"Nope. Asshole! Faggot!" He shouts

"Come on." I lead him in the direction of my house.

"Thanks." He tells me after a few minutes of near silence.

"For what?"

"Bringing me to the party."

"Why the hell wouldn't I?"

"Cock!" He chuckles. "Cause stuff like that is embarrassing."

"You're wrong." I tell him without looking to him. Bro's don't need to look at each other when they talk. "You still don't fucking get it, do you?"

"Get what? Faggot cumslut!"

"Get that you have people who want you around." He remains silent for a moment while we walk.

"I appreciate everything you –SHIT! I appreciate everything you do for me, Craig. But I guess I just… I'm working on this friend thing again." We continue to walk in silence. We need privacy; I can't talk to him about everything out in public. I hate people.

"You want anything?" After noticing no other present shoes at the door, I head straight to the fridge for some OJ straight from the jug.

"Slut bag! No, I'm fine." I close the fridge with the jug in hand and turn back to Tommy. On his way past the counter his elbow spazzes and smashes into the corner. He seethes through his teeth and stops for a second.

"Fuck, you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. Happens all the time." He sends me a lopsided grin and takes a seat at the table.

"Tweek and I did it last night." I tell him blatantly, like it's not a big deal. His face turns quickly to look up at me sitting across from him.

"FAGGOT! ASSFUCKING HOMOS!" He shouts. His hands fly up to cover his mouth in regret. "Sorry! It's cool, really! Um, that's, uh, great for you guys!" He attempts to cover up his tic.

"Tommy, I know you don't think I notice, but I know more about you than you think I do." His tired eyes look up to me while he holds his hands in his lap. "I know_ you_ don't swear. I know _you're_ one of the sweetest guys around. That's why you're like a brother to me. _You_ are not your tourettes." A small smile pulls at the corner of his lips.

"Dicklicker!" He smirks. "Thanks. Really." His fist flies up to pound table. "Um, so are you guys really serious?" I shrug. I haven't actually ever been asked that.

"I think so."

"What you mean you _think_ so?" He laughs.

"I dunno, I guess we are. I don't really see myself leaving him any time soon or anything. He means a lot to me, you know?" I take another gulp of citrus awesomeness during our awkward silence. I'm trying really hard here to talk about my feelings.

"That's cool. Dick-tit! How long has it been now?"

"I dunno like…" I count on my fingers. "Six months I guess. Almost seven."

"Awesome."

"Yup." I take another swig. "Did you enjoy your night?"

"Shit! Um, Yeah, it was fun. I wish I wouldn't have fallen asleep, but I guess my body just couldn't handle the meds and the drinks."

"It was good of your to, like, stop when you did."

He shrugs. "I know my -Asshole! I know my limit."

"I'm, uh, I'm sorry for pushing you."

"No, no you didn't! I was glad to be there at all! And it's great having Tweek around, too. He worries about the same things as me."

"Well, heworries about _everything_, so, chances are..." I snort and close the cap of the jug.

"Yeah –Spazz fuck! He's a good guy, though."

"I'm glad you guys get along a well as you do."

"Yah." We sit there for a moment. "Wanna go watch a movie?"

"Ass! Sounds good." We leave the kitchen to go down to the den to probably watch some Big Bang or something, since Tommy likes the show, too.

**~X~**

"See you in a few days, Tucker."

"For sure. Thanks again for the Harbucks today, Brenda." I grab my paper cup I left on the bookstore counter from a few hours ago to throw out.

"You know, you can call me Bree. And recycle that!" I smirk.

"Whatever you say, boss." I toss the paper cup into the blue bin by the door and make my exit.

I hadn't even noticed the clouds. The blinds in that place are never open. Hm, looks like this is going to be quite the storm. The thunder is already rumbling through the streets gently and in the distance sparks illuminate the bland, grey sky.

…It's okay, there's nothing wrong with thinking like a poet every once in a while, Tucker.

I love thunderstorms. Its rare South Park ever get's them because it's never really hot enough to produce one here. Right now, I'm soooo happy. I've decided to enjoy the light show and the thunder that rolls across my senses and causes my house to tremor at our bay window. Thank you to Global Warming for creating the humidity from the melting ice off the mountains. Fan-fucking-tastic.

I pull my knees to my chest and rest my chin. I wonder if Tweek is enjoying this. Come to think of it, I don't think Tweek would enjoy this at all. Actually, he's probably giving himself a hernia just thinking about all the ways the storm could kill him. It could flood his house. Or the lightning could shut the power off and he'll trip down the stairs and die. Or the thunder could rattle the house enough to break the glass light-covers and the shards could impale him and…. Okay. I've been spending WAY too much time with that kid.

God, I want him here with me. I feel it all of the time. My hand feels incomplete without his hand in it. My chest is cold unless he's pressed against it. My shoulder even feels naked unless his head is resting on it. God, I've fallen so fucking hard for this kid. This storm is probably terrifying him. I need to see him.

"Alright," I mumble as I stand and fix my shirt. "I better get over there."

**~X~**

I love walking in the rain. The weather is a little too exciting for my taste, but it makes me feel bland. It's weird, I know. I approach the coffee coloured house when I start to hear something. There's shouting coming from the house. Suddenly, the door flies open and I can clearly hear Mr. Tweak shouting from the doorway. I dash to hide beside the house to remain unseen and find out just what the hell is going on.

"Fine! I'll take my business elsewhere, Stacy!"

"Take your life elsewhere, too, Richard!"

"Maybe I will!"

"Fine!" She shouts.

"Fine!" He shouts back.

"Fine!" With that, Mr. Tweak slams the door and stomps to his car and leaves the driveway.

Well that is truly an intelligent fight. What the hell happened? Shit, with the storm _and_ his parents fighting, Tweek must be a fucking wreck! Once Mr. Tweak is down the street and out of sight, I head over to the door and let myself in. Mrs. Tweak is in the kitchen sitting at their wooden table. She's hunched over a cup of coffee, no surprise, with her head in her hand. I take off to Tweek's room and notice there are a few lamps and books thrown on the ground, along with all of the coffee makers broken in various places around the house.

"Tweek!" I run into his room and look around. This place is a fucking disaster! I find Tweek hiding in the corner, his keens to his chest, crying, and pulling his hair out.

"Tweek," I get on my knees in front of him and grasp his shoulders.

"GAH!" Tweek buries his head in his knees. How the hell am I supposed to comfort him? Why the hell am I always the person comforting people!

"Th-this is all my fault!" I hear him yell.

"Tweek, this isn't-"

"They're fighting because of me!" He interrupts me and looks up into my eyes. I remain silent and let him continue. Not that I really have a choice.

"They're f-fighting over me going to university and, and then it l-lead to my dad's business, and h-how my m-mom thinks it's a lost cause, and th-then back to me t-taking it over, and how my mom doesn't want me too, and then the th-thunder and the l-l-lightening on top of all that! THEY'REGOINGTOKILLME!" His fingernails have nearly pierced the skin of their opposite arms, which are crossed across his legs.

"I don't want to fucking d-die, Craig! Th-they're going to sell me and I'm going to be raped and traded and sh-shot, man! Jesus Christ! This is all so much-" I slap him in the face before he can say 'pressure!'.

"Tweek," I look straight at his shocked face. My composure remains calm/bored as always. "Listen to me, Tweek." I cup his sore face. "Your parents problems don't have to be your own. You're your own person." His mismatched eyes search my eyes desperately. Suddenly, he falls over and wraps his arms around my chest. For a few moments, all he does is cry against my shoulder. I could care less that he's getting my shirt wet. This is the feeling that makes me physically feel complete.

"C-craig," Tweek sniffles after a while of crying.

"Mhm?"

"Y-you're going to come with me, right?" I tilt my head so we're face to face.

"Go with you where, Tweekers?"

"Away f-from here… When we're d-done school…" Now, I could say how we're young and naïve, and it's too soon to determine anything past about a month since our worlds are always changing and nothing is absolute in our ignorant lives, and so on.

OR…

"Yeah." I peck his lips gently. "I'll follow you anywhere you want to go, Tweekers." His grip on me tightens, so I do the same. If I fall any deeper into this hole I've gotten myself into… Fuck it. I've fallen so far there's no fucking way I'll EVER get out. And you know what, I don't mind. At all.

* * *

**A/N Actually, I have very little to say here.**

**I hope there are people who still enjoy this story.**

**Since there was a lack of complaints, and this is SOUTH PARK, let me remind you in case anyone has forgotten, the previous chapter will remain the same unless more people care. (Actually according to certain laws of statistics, and a few simple calculations, ~ 23% of the readers of the last chapter disliked it. Sorry to let you ~23% down). **

**Anyways, you know what, maybe I'll have **_**more**_** than 30 chapters. Who knows. **

**MY STORY, MY RULES.**

**Please do remember that, my valued readers. :3 I love you all and hope you all continue reading this. **


	26. Penny For Your Thoughts?

**A/N Firstly: I FUCKING LOVE MY READERSSSS!**

**You guys make my life!**

**Secondly: haha I reread my story. I was such a timid writer like six months ago. Chapter 7 I was all embarrassed in the A/N. heh, I kill me. **

**Hey, did you guys remember Tweek's eyes are blue and GREEN?…I didn't XD **

**Wow, **_**someone**_** really knows her own work. I thought they're blue and BROWN for like two fucking months any time I imagined anything before writing it. **

**FAIL. **

**Thirdly: I don't know how the fuck some of you guys read through this thing in a night or whatever. It took me two days to get through ELEVEN chapters. Not even half the story and I've given up rereading it. XD**

**You guys are fucking TROOPERS! **

**Lastly: So, here's more, SOON, as promised. :) I'm having fun with this right now. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Six: Penny For Your Thoughts?

We've been here on our knees hugging for probably around five minutes. Tweek's sobs have finally subsided. Shit, I'm all wet cause of the rain. Whatever.

"I'm s-sorry…" Every time I do something nice, I'm always fitted with an apology. What the hell.

I sigh. "Whatever you're apologizing about, don't." I push him away from my shoulder gently and cup his face only inches from mine.

"W-why are you –Eck! Over here?" He places his hand over my left one on his face.

"I knew you'd be scared during the storm." I shrug. His eyes soften and a small grateful smile forms on his cute little face. "You know what I haven't done in a while?" I ask with a smirk.

"W-what?"

"This." And with that, I begin to place butterfly kisses all over his face. He breaks out in sweet little squeak laughs.

"I l-love you." He whispers and rubs his eyes quickly to remove old tears. Success. I've done my job.

"Love you too, Tweekers." I move to stand and hold out my hand to pull him up.

"A-are we going s-somewhere?"

"Well, I was just thinking off the floor at least."

"F-fair enough."

"Hey, Tweek," I look back to him after walking to the bed.

"Yeah, C-craig?"

"Are we serious?" I pull him onto my lap on the bed. His arms wrap around my neck. He tilts his head to think for a moment.

"What d-do you m-mean –Ngh! W-what do you mean s-serious?"

"Like, our relationship. Tommy asked me the other day, and I've been thinking about it a lot." He blinks a few times and falls so far into thought his shaking ceases.

"I…" He starts. "I… I guess so."

"Hm. Alright then."

"D-do you n-not –Ergh! Do you not wanna be s-serious?" His shaking picks up again.

"I just wasn't sure what serious meant. Like, it just sounds so…"

"Serious?" Tweek squeak laughs a little.

"Shut up!" I smile wide and push him off of me. He falls onto the bed and his squeaks pick up. I'm rather proud of myself; I've managed to keep his mind off not only his parent's situation, but ALSO the fucking blatantly obvious thunderstorm outside.

I lay back on the bed beside him and turn to face his beautiful face. His eyes search my features just as they have millions of times before.

"W-well I trust you w-with my life. D-does that c-count as –Ngh! Serious?" He wouldn't say that if he wouldn't swear it on his grave. His confession brings a rare tooth-baring smile to my face.

"I l-love when you smile." Tweek reaches his hand to cup my face. "I-it's like the whole world is o-okay all of a s-sudden…" Tweek smiles wide and his lips pop over his blue braces. Suddenly, Tweek's stomach rumbles and disrupts our moment.

"Hungry?" I chuckle. We sit up, Tweek holding his tummy.

"Th-they started fighting d-during dinner. After D-dad threw his coffee mug at the wall, I fucking took of, man!" I grab Tweek's hand and we stand.

"Come on, we'll find you something." That, and I want to find out from Tweek's mom what the hell happened.

We walk into the kitchen only to find Mrs. Tweek picking up the glass from one of the broken coffee pots and disposing of it.

"GAH!" Tweek manages to startle his mother.

"Oh, Craig, when did you get here?" She looks back down to the broken glass and continues to clean up. Tweek immediately goes into OCD mode to help clean.

"A while ago." I walk by her apathetically to the fridge. Number one priority: Tweek. We all do our own thing in silence for a few moments. Well, Tweek is spazzing as usual, and his mother was sniffling a bit.

"I never… I never thought he'd ever actually walk out…" Tweek's mother breaks the long awkward silence.

"Okay." I state after finally finding fucking granola bars here. I think they were having like soup or something for dinner, which is now making a fine new coat of paint on the wall in the small dining room.

"Tweek, come here." I grab his arm and pull him away from scrubbing coffee from the wall. His mother is in her own little world as usual, still cleaning up. It's going to take a while.

"W-what?" He whispers.

"We're leaving." I whisper into his ear. He looks up at me shocked.

"Ergh! I c-can't, Craig! Mom n-needs m-me!" Tweek looks back and forth between his mother and I. He quickly notices she has barley even shown any recognition that we're here. I look at him and raise an eyebrow. His shoulders drop and he sighs.

"B-bye, Mom…" Tweek turns back to the woman on the floor when we get to the kitchen doorway. She gives her son no response, even after a moment. Tweek looks down to the ground, broken. I grab his shaky hand and walk him out of the house. He actually breaks my fucking heart.

"W-what if my dad comes back! W-what if they fight again! W-what if he's gone for good! What if they get a divorce and I'm f-forced to choose and I choose wrong and I can never see you again! GAH! I could never not see you again! Th-that's complete madness! What if they burn down the house? Where the hell am I going to go! I have no other family! JESUS, MAN! Why d-did my parents have to fight! What if I really do end up taking over the family business cause my dad leaves town forever and my mom can't get a job! I don't want to work there!" This is what I deal with. Every day. But I just listen. He has something to say, and he needs to get it off his chest. If he never got any of this shit out, he would probably ACTUALLY go completely insane.

"You done?" I ask after a while of listening to more rambling. We're now about halfway to my house.

"ECK!"

"K. Again, Tweek, their problems are not your problems. And no matter what, I'll be here for you. You don't have to choose. You don't have to take over the business. Yes, they may replace you with a puppy, but that doesn't matter. If your house burns down, I'll buy you new stuff. If they divorce, I'll drive wherever I have to, to go see you. If your house burns down, hell, I'll take you in." I finish before opening my door and letting him go in first.

"W-what if I don't get into the same university as you! W-what if we c-can't live together! What if, what if one of my parents kidnaps me if they fight again and divorce and I won't ever be around you again!"

"You know," Ruby interrupts. "I read in one issue of Cosmo that making connections to things that aren't there is a sign of schizophrenia." She walks by us on her way up the stairs. "Do you have schizophrenia?" She tilts her head and places her hand on her hip.

"Jesus Christ! I hope n-not!" Tweek's hands fly to his hair and his eyes grow wider. I flip Ruby off and pull Tweek off to go to the kitchen. He needs food, STAT.

"A-am I insane?" Tweek asks me, completely serious.

"No. Everyone else is." I tell him flatly and hand him a few small oranges and leftover Chinese food from yesterday night. He eats in near silence. I watch him eat to make sure he finishes everything.

"What am I going t-to do?" He mumbles and begins to chew his fingernails. That habit has become significantly worse in the last few weeks. I really dislike it.

"First of all, you're going to stop chewing your nails." I pull his hand from his mouth and he squeaks. "You can stay here until school starts, or whenever the situation is figured out." I state like it's no big deal.

"W-won't they w-worry about me?"

"They'll call if they want you home. School starts next Tuesday."

"Ngh! W-what day is it?" For such a smart kid, his lack of basic knowledge of the world around him is stunning.

"It's Thursday." I only know that because I worked today. I glance up at the clock. 11:54. "Well, it's almost Friday."

"Oh God, school is really –Geh! Fucking soon!"

"Yeah. We'll go with Tommy and get supplies tomorrow." He mentioned the other day that his aunt and uncle have denied him school shopping. Assholes.

"Gah! Are you sh-sure your –Ergh! Parents won't care I'm here?"

"They'll hardly notice. You don't take up a whole lot of room."

"Ah! Fine!"

**~X~**

"Hi, is Thomas here?" I ask the bigger brunette man who answers the door of Tommy's current residence.

"Unfourtunately, yes." He rolls his eyes and grumbles. Don't knock him out, Craig. Don't knock him out, Craig. "Hey, retard, there's someone at the door for you." The man walks away from the door and calls Tommy, who's halfway up the stairs, which are located near the door.

"SHIT! Yes, sir! Assfucker!" Tommy rushes down the first couple steps. I see his arm fly up and his leg spazz as well, which throws Tommy off balance and he falls down the last few stairs.

'Tom!" I push open the door more and rush over to the kid to help him up.

"Sorry. I always do that. I'm such a spazz."

"No you're not. Come on, we're going school shopping." I pull him up to his feet.

"I don't have any cash-"

"My treat." He gives me a halfhearted smirk before slipping on his shower sandals. I lead the two away from the house. I'm making a mental note of their behaviour, just for fun. Tweek counts his steps as usual, which I actually stopped noticing for a while, and Tommy tics every so often. Awesome.

**~X~**

"Do you have your schedule, Tommy?" I ask him when we enter Staplers. The back to school sales here are wicked. I dunno, buying stuff on sale just makes you feel… better.

"COCK!" He screams out in the isle. "Um, English, Drama and Shit!"

"Heh th-that's an interesting –Eck! C-class!" Tweek squeak laughs. Tommy laughs, too. I think they enjoy ripping on each other's disorders.

"My other class is Music."

"I guess we all have English together first semester." I grab a few on-sale 1-inch binders. Blue, dark blue, black, and… Grey. Awesome. English, Physics, Bio, and Woodshop. Do I even need a binder for Woodshop?

"C-can I have –GAH! Brown ones?" Tweek asks excitedly.

"Sure. Wait, what classes do you have again?"

"Gah! English, Philosophy, S-society, and –Ergh! And S-s-stats." I look at Tweek with a lifted eyebrow.

"Why the hell do you have _those_ classes? Like, Stats, I get. But Philosophy?"

"GAH! I w-was just reconsidering my options…" He mumbles and suffers from a shiver up his back.

"Shit tits! Can I pick mine?" Tommy grabs an orange one and just as he grabs it he throws it down to his feet. He sighs and picks it up to hand it to me. The same thing happens two more times. "I already have a folder for music." His elbows shoot out, his head snaps to the side, and his foot stomps, consecutively.

"What do you play?" If he already has a folder, he must already play something.

"FUCK OFF! " He shouts and does the elbow thing again. "Um, I play the flute." He looks away and rubs his neck awkwardly.

"Since when?" I grab Tweek's shoulder to pull him away from playing with some bobble pen things. We move on to picking up lined paper and notebooks.

"Since tenth grade. It let's me focus on something. I don't tic when I play." His elbows flare again. This time they hit the shelf beside him.

"You okay, Tommy?"

"Mhm." He half-smiles and steps away from the shelves, holding his elbow, like it never happened. I bet his body is _covered_ in bruises.

"Tweek, anything you want for your locker?"

"GAH!" He jumps when I address him. What is he playing with now? Magnets?

"Want some of those?"

"Th-they –Eck! They're shiny…" He taps on the plastic cover. I grab a pack and throw it into the cart.

"What's the deal with Drama?" I ask Tommy as we make our way down the calculator, pencil, marker, and whatnot isle.

"I dunno. I think maybe in Drama, the arts kids will maybe accept me more. Maybe my outbursts won't be as condoned like in other classes."

"Hm. Interesting thought process."

"PENIS!" He shouts out. I notice an older worker out of the corner of my eye look at us funny. I turn my back to her like I never saw her.

"PENIS!" I shout out louder than Tommy had. He looks at me confused.

"Um, what are you doing?" The worker walks over to us and asks.

"Oh, sorry. We were just playing the penis game." I deadpan. Tommy's expression has been exchanged for one that reads 'you're an idiot, but thanks'.

"Well, could you maybe… Not?"

"If you insist." I shrug. I flip him off when he turns his back. Tommy does the same. …I'm not sure if that was a tic or not.

"PENIS!" Tommy yells again and his head turns to the side. We both look back to the worker and rush out of the isle. I grab Tweek's hand to pull him away from the colourful notebooks and we continue through the rest of the store.

"So, we have a shit tone of paper, pens, and mechanical pencils, at Tweek's request; binders, a calculator for Tweek and I, file clips for all of our English work, shiny stuff for Tweek, and agendas for all of us. And new pencil cases." I rhyme off as I sift through the cart.

"We all set?" Tweek spazz nods, and Tommy nods as well. "Awesome."

**~X~**

I set out my clothes for the next day, as well as Tweek's. I've decided I'm going to try to set out my clothes for the night before ever school day. I wonder how long this will last. Probably as long as Tweek's attempt at coffee rehabilitation. Every time we stop by his house for some clothes, the situation between his parents is never cleared up. It's a piss off.

"You ready for the big day tomorrow?" I ask after finishing our piles.

"Ergh! I d-don't want to go back to school." Tweek sighs and flops down on my bed.

"One more year, Tweek." I walk over to shut off the light before crawling into bed beside my boy.

"They n-never called." Tweek mumbles and scrunches his hands in my sheets. He;s referring to his parents.

"Please, try not to worry about it." I stick one leg out from under the sheets and cross my arms above my head. It's so hot in here. I love it. But it's only a matter of time until the crisp Colorado weather catches up with me again.

"C-craig?"

"Yes, Tweek?"

"Do you think s-sex will be as g-great –Ergh! W-when we're sober?" Utterly random, as usual.

"You thought it was great?" I smirk. This'll set him off.

"Gah! W-well –Ngh! W-well, y-yeah!"

"Well, we'll just have to find out sometime." My smirk grows to a small smile.

"Gah!" A moment later, Tweek stops moving. That was way too fast for him to just have fallen asleep.

"Tweek?" I feel him sit up. My eyes haven't quite adjusted to the light yet. He slowly moves to straddle my hips. "What are you doing?"

"Ergh! D-don't ask questions." I roll my eyes and lay my head back down on the pillow. Once this kid starts something, there's really no fighting with him. He pulls down my sheets and shuffles on his knees down my legs. Due to the heat, I'm just in my boxers. Great.

Tweek bends over and bites my skin just under my belly button. His braces dig into my skin as he nips and sucks. He does the same twice more, each time moving further down my belly until he pulls off my boxers and goes to work. I actually love how he always swallows.

"What was that for?" I ask after he's pulled my boxers back up and come back up to lay beside me.

"Gah! It's b-been a while." He shrugs. I roll over to my side to face him. I slide my hand under the covers down to his boxers and slip my hand just under the seam to hold his hip.

"I owe you." Tweek moves himself closer to me.

"Y-you owe me n-nothing." He responds before yawning and falling asleep.

* * *

**A/N I love these kinds of chapters They're fun to write. Thomas and Tweek = love. (to me, at least :P)**

**Oh, and if any of my fabulous readers have noticed, I usually don't give a whole lot of description to random characters. Even to Craig, really. This is because I appreciate when the readers can use their imagination to their liking. :) **


	27. Let The Shitfest Begin

**A/N (Long message at the bottom)  
**

**ENJOY! :D**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Seven: Let The Shitfest Begin

"Did you do this?" Tweek asks me, pointing to our neatly piled clothes, while he's clad with a towel around his waist.

"Mhm."

"I've trained you well." I roll my eyes and grab my 'first day of school' outfit and we get dressed. I gave him my favourite shirt of his; it's a blue and green horizontal-stripped golf shirt. His eyes pop dramatically when he wears it. I love it.

"Ready?" I ask my boyfriend after we've enjoyed our breakfast of coffee, OJ, and Poptarts, and we've finished washing up and everything.

"As ready as I'll ever be." He sighs and grabs his coffee-brown book bag and his thermos. He's got a bunch of superhero buttons pinned to his bag. I convinced Brenda to get them in, along with more comic books to add to her 'sales demographics'. I just really wanted them for my friends and I.

"Mom, come on! I still need to drive with you." I shout to the general direction of the living room. She grabs her coat, not without flipping me off for yelling at her, of course. I hate when you're parents aren't ready, but you are to go somewhere.

On our way to the school I make a detour to pick up Tommy. He piles in the backseat beside Tweek and the whole way to school I can hear the two tic and jitter in the back seat. I could care less. What I would hate more is if I were driving someone like Clyde, or maybe Kenny. I just _know_ they'd piss me off to no end while driving.

"That was actually a pretty good drive." My mom comments after I park the loser-cruiser in the school lot.

"Thanks." I reply apathetically.

"Jesus, man! Y-your mom gave you a compliment!" Tweek mentions on our way into the school.

"I know, I was surprised, too." I reply. "What class is English in?" It's all our first period class.

"207." Tweek blurts out.

"You're going to help me out with the classes and stuff, right?" Tommy asks me hopefully.

"Yeah, of-" I'm cut off when some larger guy punches me in the stomach while he's walking by. The guy walks away with his two buddies laughing and high-fiving each other. Well that was fucking uncalled for. My arms wrap around my abdomen and I cough deeply a few times.

"JESUS CHRIST!" Tweek yelps and grabs my shoulders and leads me to the lockers to lean on.

"ASSHOLE SHITBAGS!" Tommy screams out. I look up and see that the guys heard him and are now walking back over to us.

"You talking to us, queer?"

"No!" Tommy denies when the one who hit me traps him against the lockers. "COCKSUCKERS!"

"Get the fuck away from him." I ignore my pain and push him away from Tommy.

"Back for more, faggot?" He pushes me back into Tommy and Tweek who catch me, well, barley since they're both so light.

"Farlon, fuck off!" Kenny, off all people, comes to our rescue and shoves 'Farlon' away from us. Could his name be any more generic for a football player? His friends and him finally leave us alone when the warning bell chimes.

"Thanks, Ken."

"Dicklickng assholes!" Tommy shouts.

"Yes, yes they are." Kenny laughs and wraps his arm around my shoulder.

"You alright, Craigy-boo?"

"Thanks to you I am, my prince charming." I deadpan and shove his arm off.

"I'm headed to Home Ec. Where you going?" He asks as he walks with the three of us.

"We're all in English."

"Cool! Well, I've got some flirting to do. Peace, dudes!" Kenny salutes and runs down the hall after we've made it to our class. I hurt so fucking much right now. Wonderful start to the day. Just fucking wonderful.

"Awe shit!" Tommy yells as a few other students and us pile into class. "I have to go talk to the teacher. I'll see you guys in a minute."

"We'll get a few seats in the back." I tell Tommy before I lead Tweek to the back corner on the right side with the windows. In the twelfth grade, this is where the troublemakers sit. It's like an unwritten rule of the classroom. Not that any of the three of us actually _try_ to cause trouble; it just fucking follows us. I save the corner seat and the seat in front of it for Tommy and I, while Tweek sits to my right in the isle over.

I watch as the other students pile in and Tommy is still up at the front talking to our teacher. The guy's a balding, short, middle-aged man in a golf shirt, and is supporting a fair sized beer belly. I make out that the teacher-guy has told Tommy to wait up at the front of the class. My friend looks over to me to give me a half-smile.

"Students," Teacher-guy begins and the class quiets down. "First of all, my name is Mr. Robertson. Secondly, where you are seated now, you are seated for the semester. I don't want any fooling around in that department no matter who you're fighting with or whatever. Lastly, we have a new student with us today." He moves aside and Tommy waves reluctantly to the class.

"His name is Thomas Johansen and he just moved here this summer from Denver. Now, Thomas has a disorder called Tourettes Syndrome. How many people in here know what that is?" About three other kids along with Tweek and I raise our hands halfheartedly.

"Alright, because I am a firm believer in tolerance and understanding, why don't you explain it to us, Thomas?" Mr. Roberson moves aside to give Tommy the spotlight. He looks terrified, to be honest.

"Uh, well, Tourettes is um, it's a neurological disorder -COCK!" He shouts out. Some of the kids laugh. His head jerks to the side and his shoulders begin to roll back. He's soooo nervous right now. I know he hates being put on the spot. "Heh, and it makes me do stuff like _that_. I shout out stuff that I can't control, and my body does things that I can't control either; they're called –SLUT FUCKER! They're called tics." His speech picks up pace. "And I'm sorry if they bother you. I assure you, they bother me _way_ more. Just try to ignore them."

"Thank you, Thomas. You can take your seat now. " He practically runs to the back to sit in front of me. Mr. Robertson continues with first day papers and his expectations and all that shit.

"Retard, stop kicking the back of my seat!" The blonde girl in front of Tommy turns around to bitch at him.

"Sorry!" Tommy pulls his knees to his chest between the desk and him.

"Hey, bitch," She looks over to me and I flip her off. She does the same back, along with sending me a stink eye glare, and turns back around.

I lean forward to whisper to Tommy. "Do you want to switch seats?"

"Sure." We pick up our books and switch places just as Robertson starts on about locker assignment. Oh yeah, I guess I get to be beside both these guys. Awesome.

"1134, 1135, and 1136." I tell Tommy and Tweek as we walk though the hall. I managed to score us side-by-side lockers in the hall right by the classroom. This hallway isn't very busy, thank God. It is beyond me why the lockers have such high numbers on the second floor. Whatever.

Tweek scrambles to neatly place his books and everything inside his and Tommy does the same. I think Tommy is neat and tidy because he's extremely grateful for everything he has. I just throw my shit in. Tweek gives me a death glare when he notices my unkempt storage attempt.

"Jesus Christ, Craig." He grumbles and pushes me out of the way to sort everything out nicely.

"You're so whipped." Tommy chuckles beside me. I smirk and flip him off.

"Gah! I th-thought I'd trained you!" Tweek grumbles again and tries to lock his locker. Small devices are like this kids mortal enemy.

"COCK! Having trouble, Tweek?" Tommy laughs. Tweek flips him off and gives him a death glare. We're a rather vulgar group of kids, to be completely honest.

After about a half hour we return to class so Mr. Robertson can assign us homework already.

"For your independent study unit, you will pick a novel and write about how the themes of the novel pertains to your life. The assignment is very broad because I also support the use of imagination and creativity." Oh, great. Is there a story out there about a boring gay teenager who loves to befriend people with neurological disorders?

"Yes, Thomas?" The teacher calls upon my friend with his arm raised.

"Um, are they allowed to be documentaries?"

"I suppose, but I'd prefer fictional." Tommy nods and Robertson continues. "Also, throughout the semester I am assigning you all notebooks to keep a journal. At the end of the class you can grab one from my desk here." He points to a pile of colourful blank lined paper books on his desk.

"I'd prefer you to be _honest_ and write in it every week. Write about whatever the hell you want. I am marking on punctuation and grammar, not the content." Son of a motherfucking whore whale. I can barley _think_ about my feelings, never mind _share_ them with people. And, not to mention, I'm the worst liar on this planet so I can't even make up shit.

"SHIT!" Tommy shouts when the teacher finishes telling us about the assignment.

"I s-second th-that. Ergh!" Tweek mumbles beside me.

**~X~**

"Awe! Tom-Tom took my spot, Craigy-boo!" Kenny slouches onto the bench across our lunch table from me. Why the hell does he give us all gay-ass nicknames?

"Sorry! Fuck! Faggot shit! I can move!" Tommy grabs his lunch pale to get up. I grab his shirt and pull him back down.

"It's alright, Tom-Tom. I'll just fuck Craig in the back of his mom's minivan later to make up for it." Tweek starts squeaking beside me. I flick both of the blonds off.

"Hey, where's Bebe?" I notice and mention at the same time. Kenny's smile fades a little and he shrugs. Actually, she wasn't with him this morning either. _And_ he mentioned he was going to flirt with the girls in his Home Ec. class.

"We're kinda on a break right now." He lifts his hands onto the table and fiddles with his thin hoodie sleeve. "Like, the permanent kind."

"What? When did that happen?" Stan and Kyle all of a sudden become interested in the conversation from beside Kenny. Token brought Clyde out to lunch in his new 'back to school present'. His parents gave him a fucking Jaguar. Rich black asshole.

"A few days ago. She sent me a text saying that she's bored and wanted to see other people." He smirks. I can see him trying to hold back a few tears. He really liked that girl. It's _twice_ now that he's been dumped for people he really cared about. Balls, man.

"Hey, Ken, come here." I _really_ don't want to stick my nose in other peoples business, but he's a pretty good guy. I've also come to just accept my role with my friends as the guardian/ caregiver, or whatever. Stan and Kyle are too in their own little world and Kenny doesn't really have many other friends.

"Yeah?" I get up from between Tweek and Tommy. I walk over beside Kenny and nod my head in the direction of the exit to the back of the school.

"Got your smokes?" He nods and follows me out of the cafeteria.

"What's up, Craig?" He pulls out his pack and lights up.

"Well, uh, I know you don't really have a whole lot of friends, and I know guys don't usually do this kinda stuff, but, well, if you wanna talk or anything, it's cool…" I explain awkwardly. Kenny stares at me probably wondering if I'm serious.

"Um, well, to be honest," He moves by me to lean against the school wall. "I feel like complete shit right now." He chuckles a little. He plays off sadness really well.

"Well, you were kinda dumped twice in a row."

"Really? I had no idea." He remarks sarcastically and takes another drag.

"Ken, I know you're a good kid, and if, like, you're ever bored or shit, you could always chill with Tommy, Tweek, and I."

"Thanks." He takes another drag. "You want one?" He holds out his pack to me. No, Craig, One is too many. Remember those anti-smoking commercials from when you were a kid.

"No, it's cool." He shrugs and puts the pack back in his pocket.

"You know what I could really use right now?" I bob my head in curiosity. "A joint." He chuckles again. I smirk.

"Nice. Maybe later." I joke and we share a laugh.

"Hey, um, is tonight a bad night to take you up on your offer?" He asks softly, like he's trying to sound genuine.

"Yeah, that's cool."

"Cool." He throws his butt to the ground and steps on it.

"Ladies first." I tell him as I hold the door open back to the caf.

**~X~**

"Is it okay with you guys if Kenny comes over tonight?" I ask the guys at the end of the day by our lockers.

The rest of my classes were fine. I think I'll enjoy woodshop. The teacher is hilarious. He's aware the class is full of delinquents, so he just reads pornos the whole day and said there'll be weekly assignments. Simple. Easy. Boring. Just the way I like it.

"Ngh! F-fine with m-me fucking god damn fucking son of a bitch lock fucking open!" Tweek grumbles angrily and finally kicks his locker.

"You sound like me!" Tommy laughs at Tweek's misfortune as he grabs his own books. "It's fine with me, Craig. It's your house anyway."

"Yeah, but you guys are there just as much as I am." I shut my locker and Tweek is still trying to open his. "Tweek, here." I open the small device with ease. I already knew his combination from this morning.

"Jesus! This thing is against me! Just like the gnomes and Santa Clause!"

"I read in Cosmo making connections to things that aren't there is a sign of schizophrenia." Tommy mentions with his pack already on his shoulder and ready to go.

"I'M NOT CRAZY!" Tweek throws his arms out, stands, and shouts at us.

"What the hell were you doing reading Cosmo?" I cock my brow at the kid beside me.

"Shit fuck! Well, uh, it was just there, in the bathroom, you know-"

"L-let's go." Tweek slams his locker shut and furrows his eyebrows

"FAGOOT FREAK!" Tommy shouts as we take off.

"Hey, Ken." We meet up with the smoker about twenty feet from the school.

"Hey, dudes." He bobs his head and takes a drag of his newly lit smoke. Oh , how I strangely enjoy that smell.

"How was your first day back?" Kenny attempts to start conversation.

"Oh, it was great. It started off with a lovely punch to my gut followed by listening to my best friend get harassed in English, and on top of everything, I have to write a fucking journal and I have physics homework to do. How was your first day, McCormick?"

"Great! I'm dealing with a breakup, I'm too poor to eat, so I'm starving, and I was almost hit by a pickup in the parking lot." He takes another long drag.

"Awesome. Tweek, how was Philosophy and Society?"

"Tweeky, why are you taking social science courses?" Kenny asks my little blond, confused just as much as anyone that he's taking those courses. He throws his butt in the snow waiting for a response.

"Gah! Jesus! I Tot-old you guys before! I j-just want to –Erk! K-keep my options open! And they were f-f-fine" He huffs.

"What kind of –Fuck! What kind of options, Tweek?" Tommy asks from over beside Kenny.

"L-like university! S-so n-no matter what C-craig takes, if I d-don't get in for one thing I could always g-get in for another!" He explains.

"Logical and well thought out." Kenny remarks. "Or completely insane."

"FUCK'S SAKE! I'M _NOT_ CRAZY!" Tweek's strained voice shouts to us.

"You know, I read in Bebe's Cosmo that making connections to things that aren't there is a sign of schizophrenia." Kenny remarks.

"GAH! F-FUCK YOU GUYS!" Tweek crosses his arms and huffs with his brows furrowed.

"You're soooo cute when you're pissed." I tell him flatly. I receive an angry punch to my shoulder. Ow. Right, I forgot he's stronger than he looks.

"Why the hell is there an article about schizophrenia in Cosmo?" I ask after realizing it's a chicks magazine about sex, not a freaking self-diagnostic test booklet.

"It was to inform chicks if they think their guy is crazy or something. Cosmo is just another reason why women are way the fuck off their rockers." Kenny explains to me as we finally walk up to the front door of my house.

"K, I'll order pizza for tonight." I tell the guys as we pile into my small entrance way. "Go down to the den and make yourselves comfortable or whatever."

* * *

**A/N Not even a full day worth of 3,000 words. -_-**

**Like, the first day of school is important, I get it, but when I re-read through I just don't want to get rid of anything! **

**I'm a fucking word hoarder! **

**GAH! **

**This is just too much fun for my own good. **

**Thomas, Tweek, Kenny, and Craig? **

**Really? **

**This is what I've turned this into? **

…**Cool. **

**That's a rare little combination of misfits. **

**And what is this! **

**This story is slowly creeping it's way up to THREE HUNDRED reviews! **

**Over one hundred favourites and 22,000 views!**

**WHATTTT? THIS IS MADNESS I TELL YOU! **

**Complete bloody madness! **

**(No! THIS! IS! SPARRRTTTAAAAAAA!)**

…

**I love you guys, so, so much. **

**Just… love. **

**Next chapter up soon! :)**


	28. Indifference Meets Obligation

**A/N Have I ever told you guys I love you? Like, god I love my readers! Bloody wonderful! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Eight: Indifference Meets Obligation

"Yeah, delivery. Mhm. One extra-large meat lovers. No, and one extra-large thin crust veggie with bacon. Yup. Uh-huh. Cool. Sounds good, Thanks, bye." Gotta be nice to 'em or they'll spit in your pizza.

"Did you know your voice goes up like an entire octave when you're on the phone?" Kenny mentions to me from the sofa. Tweek's on the floor sitting up and shaking against the sofa, Kenny is sprawled out on one side of the couch, and Tommy is in the middle spot dealing with his shoulders rolling back and his head jerking sporadically.

"Whatever."

"It sounds really gay." The dirty-blond chuckles. I flip him off before taking a seat on the other corner, my legs on either side of Tweek's shoulders.

"FAGGOT SHIT! What exactly are we watching?" Tommy asks before hitting his elbows against the back of the sofa.

"Jackass. These guys are great!" Kenny responds happily.

"JESUS CHRIST! Are th-they t-trying to jump a creek with a f-fucking child's bike? Gah! W-wthat the hell are they thinking!"

"That's nothing!" Kenny adds excitedly. "My favourite one is 'Medicine Dodge Ball In the Dark'."

"Wow. That's retarded and incredibly creative all at the same time." I admit, rather impressed. Well, I'd love to watch this madness, but I need to take a piss. I get up and move carefully around Tweek on the floor.

"Gah! W-where are you g-going! Ergh!"

"Bathroom."

"Craig, wait up." Kenny stands from his seat and follows me.

"Kenny, I'm a big boy, I can do this myself." He chuckles.

"Remember how you were punched in the stomach this morning?" How could I possibly forget? "Well, I deal with injury _often_ and I thought I could take a look at it to help you out."

"Whatever." I flick the light switch on and Kenny follows me in. I lift up my shirt to see the damage in the mirror and Kenny seethes a little through his teeth. About an inch above my belly button there is a large fist-sized red and purple mark that's yellowing around the outside.

"Fuck, dude." Kenny turns to me, being the touchy-feely person he is, and lightly presses the wound. I close my eyes and realize how much it actually hurts to the touch. "Shit, dude, you need some ice. It's swollen and still warm." His hand trails a little lower. "What the hell are those?" I open my eyes again to see him referring to the bite marks lower on my abdomen.

"None of your business." I quickly drop my shirt and step back from him.

"Did _Tweek_ do that? Dude, those look worse than the fist mark!" I flick the boy the bird.

"Go make yourself useful and get me some ice or something." I tell him with slight irritation laced in my tone. He smirks his cheeky ass smile and leaves to do just that.

After I'm done, I return to the couch and Kenny brings me a bag of peas from the freezer. I lift my shirt and let the coldness sting my damaged skin.

"Craig, you shouldn't have it right on your skin. Put it over your shirt." Kenny instructs softly. Between hangovers and getting the shit kicked out of us, Kenny seems to know a lot about treating injury.

About a half hour later of enjoying the strongly hilarious antics of the Jackass guys. the doorbell rings causing Tweek to jump about three feet off the ground.

"Gah! C-careful the pizza guy isn't some killer, Craig!" Tweek scrambles and hides behind me as we all make our way upstairs.

"Because a mass murderer would ring the doorbell before entering a home." Tommy remarks sarcastically.

"I w-watch Criminal Minds , m-man! Ngh! You n-never know!" I pay the pizza guy and bring the boxes to the kitchen and toss them in the middle of the table. We quickly all dig in like we've never eaten before.

"I knew I was hungry, but I didn't think you guys would be this bad!" Kenny laughs after finishing his third slice.

"Gah C-coffee makes me –Eck! N-not want to eat!" Tweek explains, while trying to clean his braces of pizza sauce.

"My aunt and uncle don't really have a lot of food in the house cause they always go out and they hardly buy me any." Tommy explains.

"I give all my food to these guys." I tell Kenny flat out.

"Time for homework." I tell the guys after we finish and clean up. Tommy and Tweek nod and go to grab their bags.

"To be honest, you've never stricken me as the kind of guy to care about grades." Kenny tells me as he walks with me to our packs by the door.

"I could say the same to you. I just want to get out of this shit hole and I have to have good grades to do that, so I work my ass off and get them."

"Same." Kenny laughs. Tommy and Tweek are already back in the dinning room with their books neatly sprawled on the table.

"Oh God! Pressure! I c-can't write my feelings! What if I have none! Jesus, man! This is so much pressure!" Tweek is freaking out and constantly switching hands while cowering over his notebook.

"Mental! Fucking mental!" Tommy shouts. His head jerks to the side any time he tries to start writing.

"Craig! How do I feel!" Tweek screeches at me as soon as I sit down beside him. His hands are yanking at his hair.

"The word 'stressed' comes to mind." I tell him and pull his hands down from his hair.

"Retard! You're fucking retarded!" Tommy's eyelids clamp shut as he shouts. "I hate writing. It's like my tics won't let me on purpose. Shit!"

"I like this." Kenny says simply after observing our behaviour for a few moments.

"What about this is possibly likeable?" Tommy asks like Kenny's insane.

"The way you guys act together." Kenny shrugs and looks up from his anatomy workbook.

"Y-you're insane." Tweek mumbles, his page still blank except for a shakily written date in the top corner.

Sigh. Alright, let's do this, Tucker.

_September 8__th__, 2011_

_My feelings are tangled_

_In webs in my brain;_

_Mixing and bubbling_

_Driving me insane._

_I can't get them out_

_No matter how loud I think I shout._

_My protests go unheard,_

_Like every word_

_Has been depleted_

_Into acid. _

_Even though I need_

_Someone to hear my thoughts,_

_I keep them hung up inside,_

_Like the coat in the closet_

_Never thought of_

_Only worn once in a while._

_Here's a taste_

_Of my inner monologue:_

_I hate intolerance;_

_Hypocritically, I also hate fat people._

_Their greedy obese asses_

_Break my heart_

_Knowing my real friends starve_

_And I'm the one saving them._

_Ironically they're saving me_

_From the thoughts that bubble and boil_

_In my mind ._

_Coincidentally, in there_

_Heart is something I cannot find,_

_Until I look into his mismatched eyes_

_And realize _

_I'm the one who's really dying inside_

_And I don't know why._

_Because I know I care_

_But my voice is so thin_

_Like his ribs;_

_Thin from addiction _

_Of what keeps me up at night._

_His voice, _

_His insanity,_

_Has become mine,_

_But really I'm the one who's mad,_

_Because who the hell _

_Wastes their time on rhymes_

_When they could be spending it_

_With the one who's touch he misses? _

_This is way too fucking long._

_Alright, I'm done this weeks song. _

Jesus, I didn't know you had that in you. I knew you thought poetically sometimes, but _this_? Hm. I'm a little impressed.

"There, I wrote about three lines of how much I hate writing." Tommy huffs and shuts his green workbook and stuffs it angrily into his backpack.

"Gah! Too! Much! P-" I slap Tweek upside the head before he can finish.

"Then write that it's too much pressure."

"Jesus! Y-you could have told me that without h-hitting me!" I shrug and move onto Physics homework. I like Physics. It's utterly fascinating how things work. It's the same reason I like Biology.

"Finally done this shit." Kenny flips the large Anatomy workbook closed and stuffs it back into his haggard book bag after about thirty minutes of us trying to work.

"Same." I say, flipping my textbook closed. "What about you guys?"

"I d-did what you said and wrote about how much p-pressure it is to-Eck! Write stuff!" Tweek tells me. "And S-stats is really easy! Hardly ever homework! Awesome! Less pressure!"

"Cool. So what do you dudes do after homework hour?" Kenny asks as he stretches.

"Uh, it's used to be just us, and we would just watch Big Bang for a few hours, or my Red Racer DVDs."

"Mind if I crash on the sofa?" Kenny asks before yawning.

"Whatever. I hurt; I'm not up for much. I think I'll crash too." I explain.

"W-what do you wanna –Erk! Do T-tommy?" Tweek asks our friend across the table.

"Um, I dunno. I like video games." He suggests.

"I _really_ s-suck at th-those."

"Only because they're too much pressure." I add. Tweek flips me off.

"W-whatever I can –Ngh! I can try again, I g-guess." We all stand and Tweek and Tommy head downstairs.

"You guys don't have to try and sleep downstairs. We know we're loud." Tommy tells us when we get to the door.

"If you insist." I tell them before leading Kenny to my room.

"Is it too gay if we both take the bed?" I ask Kenny after entering my domain.

"I don't give a shit." I look over at him. His face has dirt under his chin and I notice his dirty-blond hair is greasy, like he hasn't showered in at least 2 days. He smells a little like cigarette smoke and weed, but he has cologne covering it up.

"Go take a shower first. I need to do a load of laundry, I'll throw your shit in. You can wear some of my stuff, we're about the same size." I say like it's not big deal, cause it isn't.

"Tucker, I don't need your charity."

"It's not charity." I tell him flat out. He looks at me for a moment, again probably wondering if I'm sincere.

"Thanks, dude."

"Don't mention it." I shrug. "Just throw your stuff down the laundry shoot in there." Doing this kind of stuff is just becoming like first nature.

I pick out an outfit and tear apart my bed before heading back downstairs to throw in a load. My attraction to doing the laundry is inexplicable. There's just something about sorting the clothes and listening to the machine, and the simplicity in the necessity to have to be done.

…I'm such a weird kid.

"Here," I pass the blond pauper a pair of shorts, one of my plain blue t-shirts, and a pair of boxers I had bought a few months ago and washed, but haven't worn yet.

"Even the boxers, dude?"

"I've never worn them" I explain simply.

"Awe, what shame. I was going to take them home and add them to the shrine I have of you in my room."

"You're out of luck this time." I smirk and go to put new sheets on my bed.

"Why is your room so clean?" He asks as he helps me out.

"Well, I'm whipped, and Tweek has OCD."

"Heh! Thanks again, Craig." He thanks me softly and genuinely.

"Really, it's no problem Ken." He crawls onto the far side of the bed and I lay down beside him.

"I'll try not to take advantage of you." Kenny smirks. I laugh and adjust my position to my arm behind my head and the other on my bruised stomach. Within, like, two minutes the kid beside me is already passed out.

**~X~**

It's been about a week since Kenny started spending as much time here as Tweek and Tommy. As I'm about to go downstairs to join the three blonds in the den, Ruby stops me.

"Craig, you can't keep taking in friends like abandoned puppies from the street." She explains.

"The fuck you talking about?" I flip her off.

"That McCormick kid! You're doing it again! You meet these kids with problems and you take them in!"

"Mom and Dad don't even notice. Are they bothering you?" I ask, slightly irritated that she's even telling me this stuff.

"No, but I dunno, I actually kinda worry about you sometimes." She admits, but with a pissed off tween tone.

"Well, don't." With that I push by her to do join my friends in the nice cool basement.

**~X~**

I hear the shop door creek open as I sort a new order of comic books on the other side of the store. I turn around only to see Kenny, Tweek, and Tommy walk in.

"Hey guys." I set down the pile of graphic novels to go join them.

"Hey, dude! These guys wanted to come get their ISU books, and I had nothing else to do tonight." Kenny tells me and points his thumbs out to the blonds beside him.

"Cool, sounds good. What are you guys looking for?"

"Gah! Th-there's this one b-book called 'Not as,' –GAH! 'N-not As C-crazy As I Seem'." I search up on the haggard computer behind the front desk. To my surprise, we have it.

"What about you, Tommy?" His eyes blink forcefully.

"Front Of The Class." His eyes repeat the earlier tic. I enter the book name to find out we have that one too, and walk around to guide them to the mental disorder section.

"Here you go, Tweekers." I pull the dusty book from the shelf and hand it to my boy.

"Gah! Th-thanks, Craig."

"What's that about, anyway?"

"Ergh! OCD –kid. I r-read it a few years ago . T-took me l-like three months." The book is relatively small, but it doesn't surprise me since he gets so easily sidetracked.

"What's your about, Tommy?" I pull the other book from a few shelves over.

"This guy with Tourettes. I wish I could be as brave as him." Tommy sighs and his eyes blink again.

"Hey, Bree! What'll you charge me for these?" I call to the back of the shop.

"What?" She pops out from behind a shelf. "Goodness, we have customers?" Her hippie skirt sways as she jogs over to us excitedly. "Oh, these kids. You can have them for 10 bucks total. I'll take it from your pay, Tucker."

"Thanks, Bree."

**~X~**

"I wish it w-were F-Friday." Tweek sighs and falls onto my bed. Kenny left for home early tonight to make up a resume. Tommy's aunt and uncle aren't home, so he wanted to take the chance to practice his flute. So, Tweek and I are home alone early, for once.

"Just one more day, Tweek. Hey, when was the lat time you talked to your parents?" I maintain our conversation while cleaning up my clothes and pick out our outfits for tomorrow.

"…I d-don't remember." He mumbles into the pillow he's laying on.

"We should go over there tomorrow."

"W-what if they're h-happier without me there?"

"Well, we'll find out everything tomorrow." I shut my dresser drawer and release a content sigh. When I turn around I find Tweek standing like RIGHT behind me. "Shit, Tweek." What an impressive shriek of terror _that_ was.

"Gah! S-sorry! I didn't m-mean to scare you!" His fingers begin to pull at the bottom hem of his shirt.

"It's fine, Tweekers. What's up?"

"I j-just… We… we have t-time –Eck! To ourselves…" His fingers continue with his shirt as his head tilts down and his eyes look up to me. It drives me crazy when he does that.

"Mhm?" After I ask, his hands grab my face and pull it to his all in a single quick motion. His hungry tongue quickly finds it's way between my lips and around my mouth. I grab his ass, which now with more volume than it used to have, and I pull his hips close. He pulls away from my mouth, grabs my shoulders, and jumps to wrap his legs around my waist. Our mouths reconnect and his fingers tangle themselves within my hair. I moan gently when he pulls and bites my lower lip with his large metal clad teeth.

When I begin to walk him over to the bed, Tweek detaches our mouths to squeak and hold onto me for dear life. Soooo cute. I sit on the edge of my bed and his legs unwrap to straddle my hips. His jittery hands lift my shirt off and drop it beside the bed. He leans over and clamps his teeth just above my collarbone, causing me to groan lightly in satisfaction. His arms wrap around my back and his jagged nails dig into my flesh and rip down my back, making me moan a louder through my teeth.

He lets go of my back and stands from the bed. I stand up and pull off his thin olive green t-shirt to expose his pale, not so thin body. Well, he's still a skinny little fuck, but he's a lot less skin and bones than he use to be. He moves beside me and pushes me over to the top of my bed, then he pushes me back down. I have no idea what he's doing, but he's focused for once, so I don't really care.

I sit up against my headboard and Tweek crawls over me to straddle my hips again. He grabs my wrists and raises them above my head against the wall. I run my tongue along his braces, while his lips work their magic. His nails dig into the backs of my wrists and he presses his warm body against mine-

"Sorry, dudes, I just left my book here holy shit!" Kenny bursts into the room unannounced. Oh, shit.

"AH! JESUS CHRIST! " Tweek jumps off of me and nearly falls onto the floor. Kenny starts doubles over laughing hysterically.

"Dude, didn't mean to walk in on _this_!" He walks over to my desk, still laughing, and grabs one of his Home. Ec. Textbook off of my desk. I flip him off with both hands before tending to my paranoid boyfriend.

"Tweek, chill out. It's only Kenny." I grab the shoulders of my blond on the verge of a nervous breakdown.

"W-WHAT IF IT WERE SOMEONE ELSE!" He screams. "What if it w-were Tommy! Or, or your m-mom! Or m-my mom! Jesus! What if it were my dad! O-or the FBI to come take me away!"

"Kenny, you're not helping. At all." I tell the teen who's gasping for air from laughing so much. I get up from the bed, my lustful high depleting rapidly, and grab his shoulder to lift him up.

"How do you deal with all that insane shit that he says?' Kenny asks me quietly as I drag him to the door.

"Well, usually his mouth is busy when we're making out." I say simply, push him out, and close the door.

"Ergh! Gah!" Tweek pulls at his hair, while curled up with his knees to his chest on my bed.

"Would you like to continue, or go to bed?"

"Oh, God! W-what if someone else breaks in! W-what if it's the police next time! Or an alien! N-no one else can come in, Craig! N-NO ONE! W-way to much pressure!"

"Alright, come on. We'll get ready for bed." I grab one of his that's tangled in his unruly blond locks, and pull him from the bed to go wash up and such. Dammit, McCormick. Way to fucking cock-block.

* * *

**A/N Geez this is a long one! If anyone thinks the chapters are too long, let me know :) **

**Hm. I think I'm going to make the next few chapters skip time frames a little more. **

**And the poetry: do you guys like it or no? If you do, I'll continue, if you don't, I'll stop. Simple as that. Just… Understand that non-expressive people usually use a creative outlet. … Like me…**

**I hope you guys will like where I'm taking this story. I've always enjoyed this concept that I'm developing, and I hope you, my readers, will enjoy it as well :) **

**Oh, and in reference to Jackass: R.I.P. DUNN. **


	29. When Life Throws You Lemons

**A/N I do a lot of work researching mental disorders, and tourettes is one of my favourites to research. I would LOVE to date a boy with tourettes. Seriously. Love.**

**Anyway, ENJOY! :D**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Nine: When Life Throws You Lemons

"Ugh, we have a test in English today." Tweek reminds me at the kitchen table, while sipping his second cup of coffee this morning.

"Shit, yeah." Robertson told us on, like, Monday. Almost forgot.

"Boys, come on. Only a few more months of this." I mom sighs and calls us over to the door. Sigh. Same shit different day. I need to get laid. ALMOST did last night. Fucking Kenny.

**~X~**

"Please put your pencil cases and such under your chairs while I hand out your tests. You have the entire period." Mr. Robertson explains

After about a half hour into the test, another teacher comes to the door and asks Mr. Robertson something. He nods and tells the class he'll be leaving for a moment.

"FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!" Tommy shouts behind me. "CHEATER! STOP! NO! FUCK!" He continues to scream during our test.

"Jesus, can't you just stop?" Some broad says.

"Yeah, shut up, retard." Another guy states.

"JESUS! RETARD! STOP! CHEATER!"

"Shut up and fucking do your tests." I tell the rest of the class without taking my eyes off my paper.

"How the hell can we do our tests when those two keep making sounds back there?" One snotty bitch asks. I finally sit up and turn to look at Tommy.

"UGH! UGH! UNG!" He shouts through his teeth. His head jerks violently through his struggles. "STOP! NO! NO!" He shouts when he can't contain the outbursts. He suddenly gets up and rushes out of the classroom, while experiencing several motor tics on his way. I quickly get up from my seat, flip off the class, follow Tommy out, and shut the door.

"Everyone hates me. I can't do this! It'd just be better off if I were dead." Tommy states as he slides down the wall beside the door. His hands rub against his face and up through his hair.

"You know that's not true."

"Yes it is! I just keep getting worse! Every day! " He yells, angry and distressed. "No one MOTHERFUCKER! FUCK! No one wants to be around me! Why the hell do I even bother?" Alright, I've heard enough. I grab him and lift him up the wall by his shoulders.

"Because you fucking deserve to live just like everyone else." I tell him straight to his face. His face twitches and his eyes blink several times in a row.

"I'm never going to get better." I pull him forward an inches before pushing him back up against the wall.

"Listen to me. You're under constant stress with everything else in your life and it all circles around the fact that you feel terrible because of your disorder! Fucking grow a pair and suck it up! It doesn't _have_ to control your life! YOU'RE letting it!" His face continues to twitch but I can see tears forming in his eyes. I drop his shoulders and they roll a few times.

"SHIT! Awe shit! I-"

"Thomas? Craig?" We're interrupted. "What are you doing in the hallway?" I whip around to see Mr. Robertson walking up to the classroom door.

"Sorry, Sir. We were just heading back in." He raises a brow but doesn't question further. We all enter the class at the same time. Tommy and I walk back to our seats in the back where my nervous boyfriend has almost ripped apart his entire test through anxious twitching.

"GAH! PRESSURE! JESUS!" Tweek screeches and smashes his head against his desk. I rub my temples with my right hand and twist my pencil in my left. I hate writing with my left hand. Like, it's messy as shit. God dammit, I just want this to be over.

About a half hour later, our entire class is saved by the bell. Tommy and Tweek are two of the first people to grab their tests to hand in and dart out of the class.

"SO MUCH FUCKING PRESSURE!" Tweek screeches and hits his head repeatedly against his locker.

"You're telling me. Son of a WHORE!" Tommy punches his locker before continuing to unlock it.

"Tweek, stop that." I pull him by his shirt away from his locker.

"B-but the entire time I just –GAH! I c-couldn't do it! W-what if I failed and m-my parents would sell me! or kill me! W-what if the FBI is using this test t-t find out w-which s-students are better of in an a-asylum! AHH!" He hits his head against the locker again. I roll my eyes and pull his shirt, again.

"When was the last time he was tested?" Tommy asks after grabbing his books for our next classes.

"What kind of tested?" I ask Tommy after unlocking Tweek's lock, as well as mine.

"Like," Tommy taps his head, while experiencing a few facial twitches.

"Good question. Tweek,"

"ERGH!" He flinches when I grab his shoulder.

"At lunch you're moving your books and shit into my locker." I tell him flat out. I'm sick of opening his locker for him.

"K, you're big boys. You can get to your next classes alone." I grab my binder and take off to Physics. Fuck, what am I going to do with these kids?

**~X~**

"We're getting a divorce. " Mrs. Tweak tells us. Okay, she is WAY too fucking calm for the situation right now.

I've dragged Tweek to his parents house once school was over today. We're currently sitting on the light brown sofa in Tweek's living room, while his mother sips coffee on the cream coloured sofa across from us.

"WHAT? OH SWEET JESUS!" Tweek curls up, his face to his knees, and his fingers practically ripping out his hair.

"Yes. Richard has found a house and a place to open up his 'business' about an hour outside of Denver."

"OH GOD! I'M NOT GOING WITH HIM!"

"Oh heavens, no, Tweek."

"So, he's staying here?" I ask. His shaky hand clamps to mine, within seconds I can already feel it loosing circulation.

"Yes. There is no possible way I'm letting your father take you to run his dead-end business."

"Jesus Christ, man!" He pulls his hand from mine and throws his arms around me, nearly pushing me over. I'm soooo relieved.

"So, this really doesn't change anything, then?"

"No, not really. Except Tweek won't ever have to worry about working for the Tweak Bros. Nor will he have to fear being sold anymore. That was always his fathers idea." She tells me.

"Gah! L-less pressure!"

"Mhm." His mother stands and leaves in the middle of our conversation.

**~X~**

"See you, Kenny. Good luck on your interview." I tell the blond who's showered and lookin' good for the new boss; well, hopefully his new boss. He's applied as a receptionist at the clinic downtown. Usually guys aren't hired for that position, but with that kids cheeky personality, I have no doubt he'll get the job.

Tommy's aunt and uncle are out with their neighbours to karaoke tonight. Any time he can be alone at home, he uses it to practice his flute. I'm interested to hear him one day to be honest.

Alright, Kenny cock-blocked me back on Thursday. So, Tweek owes me. And I made a psychiatrists appointment, for the end of November, this afternoon and I haven't told Tweek yet, so I owe him.

"Tweek-" Before I can continue, Tweek grabs my hand and jerks me in the direction of my room. He quickly leads me upstairs and pushes me into my bedroom. He slams my door and checks the lock about five times. OCD and anxiety: a beautiful thing.

I remain silent, knowing no words need be uttered, and wait. Once he's sure the door is safe, he spins around to me and jumps to wrap his legs around my waist. I guess he's picking up where we left off on Thursday.

His lips connect harshly to mine as he cups my face. I carry him to the bed with one hand on his ass, and the other on his back under his shirt. I can feel all of his ribs as he's bent over to try and pretty much suck my face off.

He disconnects our lips and I carefully drop him onto my bed. He sits up on his knees to pull off my shirt. He throws it to the floor and moves back to unzip my pants. I assist him and kick them from my legs. Fucking jeans. I miss shorts.

I crawl onto my bed, and standing on my knees, I pull Tweek's shirt off to expose his thin pale body. God damn, he's such a fucking sexy kid. I move close to him and grab his not-so boney hips. His arms wrap around my back. He creates more rips in my back over the ones that are yet to heal from last time we did this. His train-track teeth bite hard and gnaw on the crook of my neck, causing me to let out a pleasure-filled groan of pain. I don't care if people can see anymore. Fuck 'em.

I lay back against the wall with my headboard and Tweek moves on top of me. I moan louder when he clamps his teeth down on my chest. While his mouth creates a new bruise, his concentrated hands rub the fabric of my boxers with my crotch. Once another moan has escaped me, his hand slides into my boxers and begins to tease me.

A moment later, he lifts his mouth from my chest and pull his hand from my boxers. I take the chance to push him back on the bed. His legs uncurl from under him and I quickly move to pull his baggy jeans off of his skinny chicken-legs. I drop them on the floor and sit up.

"Are you okay with this?" I ask him.

"Y-yeah, j-just… Do you l-like –Ergh! Do you have a-_anything_?" I think for a second. Yes. The lube Kenny gave me back from the first time we did this. There should be some left.

"Yeah, one sec." I get off of him to check my side-drawer beside my bed. To my surprise, not only is there a _new_ tube of lube, there's also a box of condoms with a sticky note attached that reads: _'just in case ;) _–_Kenny'_.

"Fucking kid." I smirk and pick up the box. That kid's _always_ got my back.

"W-what?" Tweek crawls on the bed over to me.

"Kenny left a little gift for us." I chuckle and show tweek the tube and box.

"Gah! Sweet Jesus! He knows! How many people know!" Tweek starts freaking out.

"Two: Kenny and Tommy. Chill out and relax." I pull out a package from the box and tear it open. Tweek stands from the bed and pulls off my boxers. I wrap on the condom and kick off the shorts from around my ankles.

"Lay down." I instruct Tweek. He does as I say and crawls back onto the bed. I crawl back on as well and get close enough to pull off his boxers, revealing him to me. Fuck, everything about this kid is just _brilliant, _for lack of better words at the moment.

I grab the lube before lifting his legs over my shoulders. I open it up to prep my boy. His hands slip onto my shoulders and his nails dig into my back. His lust-filled eyes are looking to mine as if begging me to move on. Seriously, Tweek with his variant half lidded eyes, and the dark circles glowing underneath, and his messy hair matted to his forehead is just the _biggest _turn-on of life. Seriously.

I can't help it anymore. I slide in and Tweek pulls himself to me. He bites down on my shoulder to muffle a small yelp of pain and his nails dig deeper than I ever thought possible. Through the several moments until we climax, Tweek whispers my name through his heavy breaths. I hope that NEVER changes. I pull out and wipe my hand on my side. Tweek falls onto the bed and I join him.

"Fair to say it's just as good without being completely wrecked?"

"Ngh! B-better, I think." He squeak-laughs. I kiss him with my sore lips before getting up to go get ready for bed. We need to do this more often.

**~X~**

It's homework time again! Yay!

Fuck, I'm soooo over this.

I just feel like… Like I need to get something out right now. I open my journal and my pencil hits the paper, running.

_September, 20__th_

_Rip my skin_

_Make me bleed_

_Make me scream_

_In agony_

_Make me forget_

_Everything _

_You hide from_

_And focus on _

_Everything_

_You're searching for_

_In me_

_When you're in me_

_And I'm in you_

_Sharing lust_

_Sharing love_

_When two bodies_

_Become one_

Okay, that's extremely personal, but I need it out of my head. Which is strange since I would rather think about it all the time. I wonder when we have to hand these books in. I don't have an entry from last week, but whatever. Maybe I'll have another super gay thought that needs to come out on paper as poetry.

**~X~**

The past three weeks has been that of predictable ritual. Drive to school with Mom, pick up Tweek, pick up Tommy, meet Kenny by our lockers, which are only around the corner from his, deal with minor harassment throughout the days, and do my homework.

Stan and Kyle have migrated back to the other guy's table. Cartman and Butters are there too, so whatever. At our little table of misfits is now the new group of: Kenny, Thomas, and of course, my Tweekers. We all hang out practically every night, except the four times a week I work. Then they still go over to my house and do the same thing as usual, just _without_ me.

"Gah! C-craig, I have to do a project tonight." Tweek tells me at our lockers at the end of the day.

"What kinda project?"

"It's w-one for Society. It's easy, but it'll take me the whole night. –Ergh! I'm just going t-to do it at home s-so I don't have any distraction. W-well, less distraction I g-guess…"

"Whatever you want."

"Craig, I can't come over either. I have a playing test tomorrow, _and_ I might as well re-read some of my book for the ISU."

"We don't have to finish that book for another two months, Tommy."

"I assure you, it'll FUCK! BOOK! FUCK! It'll take me that long."

"Alright. So, what? Is it just Kenny and me?"

"You sound upset, Craigy!" Kenny slings his arm around my shoulder.

"Not at all, baby." I deadpan and push his arm from my shoulder.

"I'm so excited to finally get you alone!" Kenny grabs my arm and snuggles his cheek against mine.

"Okay, too far. Too far." I yank my arm away from him and grab my pack from the floor. I shut Tweek's locker for him, grab his shaking hand, and lead my friends out of the school.

"Hey guys, just an after thought, just throwing it out there-"

"Spit it out Kenny." I tell him as we're nearing Tommy's house. He lives closest to P.C. High. Well, nothing is fucking close, but we all still walk home anyway. By December I'm going to have to start paying for even gas myself. I gotta save up.

"What are we going to do for Halloween?"

"Jesus! Choices! Pressure!"

"Faggot spazz! I don't care, really. I guess we could all have our own boring little party or something." Tommy mentions.

"Is everyone in if we pick something?" I ask to keep everything here equal.

"Gah! F-fine! Just n-nothing too scary! I hate Halloween already! Scary shit, man!"

"We're a group of four. That's easy. I'm sure we'll come up with something. Well, see you, guys." Tommy leaves us when we pass his aunt and uncle's driveway.

"GAH! JESUS CHRIST!" Tweek screeches. I whip my head from watching Tommy walk into his home to Tweek who's stopped in his tracks and is starring at the ground in complete horror.

"What?"

"I think it's s-s-snowing!" Tweek looks up to me with a pout. I look up to see down the street. Son of a whore's tits. My frosty foe is back.

* * *

**A/N I could have put more into this, but I'm tired, and I don't care how long this gets anymore, and I'm busy for the rest of the weekend, so I wanted to get this up. **

**I WANNA PLAY A GAME. **

**No, really! :D **

**For my lovely viewers and reviewers I want to play a game with you guys! **

**So, as you've read, the group of misfits need costumes! And I want to see what my imagination can do, so here are the rules: **

**make sure the costumes are…**

**-a group thing for four people**

**-a fairly well known group **

**-ironic**

**-fucking hilarious**

**Whichever idea I enjoy the most I will post in the next chapter! :D **


	30. Candy, Pumpkin Spice, and Nothing Nice

**A/N …heh so um someone went and found herself a boyfriend… and then he became her fiancé… (avoids rotten fruit and begins to run from potential angry mob with torches pitchforks and knives and whatnot) so… as I have always vocalized: people in relationships are simply unreliable. **

**Anywho, HERE YOU GO! :D believe me, the decision for the costumes was SUPER difficult but I finally made my decision, like it or not. :D Alright I'm not making this story M rated because um it's South Park and it's T rated and teenagers are well… they do these things… and it's not like I've gone in explicit detail, it's been like 2 paragraphs in the entire story. Jeez. AND IT'S SOUTH PARK. So yeah :) now I actually am in a relationship and can… use some things and poems and such… uh huh… ENJOY! :D**

* * *

Chapter Thirty: Candy, Pumpkin Spice, and Nothing Nice

"Alright, just call if you need anything, Tweekers." I kiss my blond on the cheek before he quickly opens and closes the large wooden door. I hear the several locks shut behind the door before I walk back to the curb and join Kenny on our way to my house.

"You guys are cute." Kenny tells me, like it's no big deal.

"Um… Thanks?"

"I wish I had someone to be cute with." He admits, again like it's no big deal. I see how our night is going to be.

"How's the single life?"

"Alright I guess." He shrugs. "I can actually really focus on school now, which is nice. You know, university application season starting and all."

"You know what you're going to get into yet?" I ask as we walk through my front door. He kicks off his boots and looks at me.

"I want to be a nurse." He tells me with a smile. I don't think he's told anyone else that fact on this planet.

"A nurse? Huh. I think you'd be a great nurse, Ken." I tell him and his smile widens.

"Thanks, bro." Kenny says quietly.

"A male nurse? That's pretty gay." Ruby tells us in her snotty little way of speaking as she walks by. I'd say she makes my blood boil, but she really doesn't. She'll grow up eventually, just like everyone else. …That's a lie, but I hope it's true every once in a while.

"Well it pays decently and it'll get me out of this shit hole town, so whatever. There's plenty opportunity and such." We walk past Ruby up the stairs to my room.

"Do you have any idea what you're thinking of doing, Craig?" Kenny flops down on my bed with a huff of relief.

"Not a fucking clue." Kenny laughs and flips to his side on my bed. I take a seat at my spinny chair and start playing with the Rubik's cube Tweek brought over a while ago.

"Not a clue, huh? Not a single idea?" I pause to think for a moment. So, Tucker, what do you want to be for the rest of your life? Spaceman Craig isn't exactly an option anymore. Hm.

"Well, I like Physics. I also like writing, believe it or not. Well, I hate actually physically writing, left-handed and all, but you know what I mean. " I pause for a moment and notice Kenny is actually listening. Hm. What a good guy. "I… I don't know. I just want to have a good job and be with Tweek I guess. And get out of this shit-ass town."

"Amen to that, sista." He chuckles. "So, you guys planning a long term thing, or what?"

"Well, I don't know if that stuff is really planned. But I really love him, you know?" Kenny finally sits up and we exchange a momentary glance.

"Heh. Yeah, I got it, dude." I gently swivel the chair side to side as we sit in silence for a few moments.

"DUDE!" Kenny shouts all of a sudden and jumps to his feet. My head shoots up to look at the suddenly crazed blond. I don't think that can even be considered a light bulb going off, it was more like a nuclear explosion of the mind or something.

"What?"

"For Halloween, why don't we all dress like Flash!" Without command my hand instinctively flies to hold my face. The Big Bang Theory joke. Sooooo funny.

"Why?" I ask from behind my palm.

"Because it's easy and fucking hilarious. We're all different heights, we could like follow each other around all night!" He's smiling like it's the first time he got a blowjob or something. How could I say no to a retarded grin like that?

"Alright, Kenny. Sounds great."

"YUS!" Kenny throws his fists in the air in victory. It's actually pretty funny how excited he gets over practically nothing. I guess that's just the attitude you develop when you've grown up in such a shitty environment.

"You cool with getting us all the outfits then for Friday?"

"Yeah, totally, dude. Are we going to have our own little party, or what?"

"We could go over to Token's…" Did I really just say that? I did, didn't I. Sigh.

"Fuckin' right! I hear he's letting anyone show up, like, a legit party!" Shit. Why did I suggest that? I hate people. Whatever, I'll just go for Kenny and to keep Tweek and Tommy safe. How exciting.

**~X~**

"Fuck! What, are we supposed to follow each other around all night; Craig, Kenny, me then Tweek?" Tommy asks while holding his Flash outfit like it's the plague.

"Gah! W-we're gonna get shot in these!" Tweek throws his to the ground and stomps away from my bed to my desk chair.

"Why would we get shot in them?" Kenny asks. I think he might even be a little offended, since he did come up with the idea.

"Gah! We'll look like nerds! Nerds get shot!"

"I think we'd have way more of a shot at getting shot because we're gay, Tweek. Have you taken your pill today?"

"NO! I haven't taken it in a long time! You know that!" Tweek rolls and turns his back to me with his arms crossed. Drama Queen.

"Everything's a freaking production with you, isn't it?" Tommy asks Tweek with a smug smirk, knowing Tweek's going to flip out again.

"BAH! YOU GUYS ARE TERRIBLE!" He slides from the chair under the desk.

"Anywho," I distract Tommy and Kenny who are laughing at my little spazz. "So, we're going for tomorrow at eight, right?"

"Sounds g-" Tommy cuts himself off in an attack of coughs. I noticed he had been clearing his throat and sniffling a lot tonight, but I thought they were just tics.

"You sure you're alright to go, tomorrow, Tom? You're looking pretty pale today." Kenny drops his costume on the bed and moves over to Tommy. He places his hand on Tommy's head. I watch as his brows furrow.

"You're burning up, Tom. I don't think you should go to the party tomorrow. I can get you some stuff to relieve your symptoms, but I don't think you're well enough to go out." Kenny tells the sickly teen.

"SHIT! Whatever you say, Dr. McCormick." Tommy shoves Kenny's hand away and fixes his hair. "I hate parties anyway."

"I think it would have been funny if Tweek would have just been himself and said he's possessed." I mention after I remember my blond is cowering under my desk.

"Or just schizophrenic. Oh wait, you're supposed to dress up as something you're _not_ on Halloween." Kenny carries on with me as if Tweek can't hear us.

"GAH! I'M N-NOT CRAZY!" Tweek screams from the other side of the room.

**~X~**

Thank you Kenny for your wonderful change of heart this morning. I so wanted to be dressed up as a half-assed green Powerpuff Girl. As if being gay in this town weren't enough of a punishment.

Sigh.

And here we are: At the entrance to the doom and gloom of our miserable teenage-hoods. The Halloween party of the decade.

Woo-flipping-hoo.

God damn, I wish I were just at home watching a scary movie and comforting my boyfriend in my lap-

"AHHH!" Tweek, or Bubbles tonight, screams and hides behind my back when he finally sees the scary clown statue-figure dude at the entrance of Black's crescent driveway pillars.

"It's just a clown, Tweekers." I twine fingers with his and guide him closer to the house.

"IS IT REAL? " He shrieks and hides his face behind his free hand. Yeah, like that helps.

"If it is, I'll keep you safe, Tweeky." Kenny swings his arm around Tweek's tiny shoulders. "You and Craigy-boo are safe with me!" He winks at me and pats my shoulder. I really can't take him seriously with a big fucking red bow in his hair. Fuck, I need a drink.

**~X~**

About halfway through the night later and about ten people have asked me what the hell I am, a few drunk freshmen girls have tried to guess who I am/ try and get me to fuck them, Tweek went missing about a half hour in and I found him recently in a broom closet (many closet jokes from Kenny about that one); Token has had to clean up about three piles of puke, and I really could care less about being here.

"Hey, Ken." I tap my fellow Powerpuff Girl on the shoulder as he's hitting on a slutty policewoman. Actually, hitting on may be a stretch. I think they're actually having a legit conversation over a couple of beers. Hm. I'll ask him about it later.

"What's up, Buttercup?" He asks with a smug smirk on his face. I flip him off quickly before I continue.

"I'm gonna grab Tweek, wherever the fuck he may be, and bring him home, alright? Maybe stop by Tommy's on the way back. You cool by yourself?"

"Hmm I think I'll be alright. Bein' a big boy and all. Oh!" He steps out from between the brunette he's talking with and I. "This is-

"Malory Wright." She confidently sticks her hand out to shake mine.

"Craig." I deadpan back. I really am quite the professional failure at first impressions. "K, I'll see you later, Ken." I bob my head to him before taking off to find Tweek.

After I head out to the backyard I find Tweek with three stoners by the pool trying to get Tweek to smoke up.

"I think he's on enough drugs as it is." I grab Tweek's wrist and pull him away from the burnouts and back through the giant house.

"Th-thanks." Tweek murmurs after a few moments of slice between us. We're all the way down the street and the obnoxious bass music pounding through the still, cold night is yet to subside.

"For what, Tweek?"

"Ergh! B-bringing me out. And K-keeping me a-around, I guess." I stop and Tweek follows suit.

"GAH! W-what? D-did you hear something? AHH! WE'RE GONNA DIE! WE'RE G- " I cut him from his tangent by pressing our cold, chapped lips together.

"I love you." I tell him, after what could have been forever, with about as much emotion as I can muster up. Tweek blushes and looks down to his feet. Soooo cute.

"Come on, we should go see how Tommy's doing." I grab his thin hand in mine again as we continue walking.

**~X~**

"Trick-or-treat." I say impassively to Tommy when he opens his house door, a bowl of candy bars in hand.

"COKSUCKERS! Hey, guys. Come in." He places the bowl down and steps out of the way for us.

"Hey, how ya feeling?"

"Pretty -SHIT!- Alright I guess. Whatever Kenny gave me has been working, so I think I'll be fine in the next couple of days." Tommy explains as he leads us to the living room area. "How was the party? What are you guys?" He inquires after we sit down.

"Meh. Lot's of boring, drunk, horny teenagers trying to get a quick lay. And we're the Powerpuff girls. Can't you tell?" We've got on colour appropriate t-shirts, black pants, and black belts around out waists. And Tweek's hair is in small pig-tails since it's long enough to do so. Kenny had quite the time trying to brush it. Odd sight, I must say.

"K-kenny changed his m-mind this morning." Tweek explains as he fidgets around on the sofa.

"Huh. Alright then." Tommy responds as he tries to open a small candy bar.

"W-what have you been d-doing all –Ergh! Night?" I think Tommy is one of the only other people on this planet, other than me, that Tweek would ever strike up a conversation with.

"Homework, mostly. I though I'd get ahead since I don't think I'll be at school the next few days."

"How's the book report coming?" I ask just as Tweek finally get's comfortable by laying his head on my shoulder.

"ASSHOLE! SHIT! I just finished the book today, actually. I fucking hate reading." He grumbles to himself.

"Heh, I th-think that's the first time I've ever h-heard you swear, Tommy!" Tweek squeak laughs quietly.

"Heh, well" Tommy shrugs. "Bleh it sucks. Reading and writing just suck."

"Tell me about it." Tweek and I agree together with a sigh.

**~X~**

"And that's how the toy car got stuck in there." Kenny finishes explaining a Jackass skit to us as we walk to school, reluctantly I may add. My Mother had to leave early because of an appointment this morning, and I don't like talking to Thomas. So, the group, sans Tommy due to his flu, are walking to school together in the wonderful South Park November weather. Fuckin A.

"Huh. Well that's pretty… creative…" I admit in reference to the stunt.

"GAH!" Tweek practically jumps out of his skin just as we turn the corner to the street our school is on.

"Christ, what?" Kenny asks frantically.

"H… H… Har…" Tweek stutters as he shakes. He's in some sort of freaky trance I think.

"Spit it out, Tweek." I tell him in a somewhat interested, but mostly bored tone.

"HARBUCKS!" He finally squeals and points. Kenny and I both look down the street to see a bolded green lettered sign labeling the mainstream franchise down the street.

"Uh…" And before I can say anything else, the damn kid has taken off in a frenzy down the street and into the overrated coffee shop.

"Don't cha just love mega-corporations?" Kenny snorts. We begin to walk quickly down the street in attempts to catch up with the spazz who's probably already ordered and everything.

"After you, m'lady." Kenny holds the door open for me and I enter. Fuck, it smells like Tweek's house in here. Speaking of Tweek, he's staring up at the menu like it's the archangel Gabriel come to give him a message from God.

"The holiday selection is like Jesus." Tweek whispers coherently. I don't even know if one could call that coherently, but he didn't stutter or anything.

"Grande Pumpkin Spice Latte, for me, no whip, Tall Skinny Chai Latte, and…" Kenny turns to us from the cash. "Tweek, what do you want?"

"Everything…" He whispers, still mesmerized by the menu.

"Tweek, snap out of it. What do you want?" I snap my fingers in front of his huge mismatched eyes that have just seen the light of angels apparently.

"Oh! Uh… um… GAH! CH-CHOICES!" He screams and grabs his hair.

"Grande Regular…" I look back at Tweek, then back to Kenny. "Decaf."

* * *

**A/N So! There's the next chapter! :D well that was fun to rite! Gosh I miss writing. WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN NEXT? WHO IS MALORY? WHEN WILL THIS STORY END? **

**SO!**

**MANY!**

**QUESTIONS!**

**AHH! **

**EXCITEMENT AWAITS! **

**;) **


End file.
